


I've Seen The Future And It Will Be

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Abdication of Hou-Ting LIV or: How Wu Learned to Stop Being Foolish and Love the Detective [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series, So don't be fooled by the character tags, These won't make any sense if you haven't read the rest of my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 91
Words: 55,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: This is an archive of a series of quick Tumblr prompts I did. I asked my followers to give me a character(s) - canon or OC - and to give me a year in the future, and I would write up something quick for it. These ficlets take place from 189 through 234 ASC. Most of them will not make much sense if you haven't read the rest of my work!





	1. 189: Meelo

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: some of these little ficlets are fairly far into the future; some even forty-five years after the end of Book 4. Therefore, some of the older characters from _The Legend of Korra_ have passed on. Please be warned, if you read this.
> 
> In terms of spoilers...there are no major spoilers for the work I have planned; however, there are plenty of spoilers for the stories I have already written and obviously for the future lives of the characters involved. Read at your own risk!

He sat on the ledge, alone, the wind flowing over his bare skull. His left forefinger traced the intricate whorls of the arrow tattooed onto his right hand. He watched his father walk slowly up the winding path to the temple.


	2. 189: Naoki and Sozui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

Sozui’s eyes flew open, straining to see in the darkness. There it was again, the barely perceptible noise of a bare foot dragging across the floor. “Hello?” He fumbled for the light on the table next to the bed. “Is someone there?”

“Shhh, do you want to wake everyone up?” The bed dipped and sagged.

“Naoki!” He hissed. “What are you doing?”

She snickered. “Nothing.”

“What…why are you here?” He reached for the light switch but her hand slapped at his, surprising him into a strangled yelp.

“Quiet!” An unidentifiable body part brushed against his thigh and he skittered backwards, nearly dumping himself off the side. “Come on, don’t be a baby. I only came in to cuddle.”

“You come into my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?” His voice rose and cracked incredulously on the last word and then her hand was across his mouth.

“Seriously, shut up. Do you want to wake everyone up? My father would yell at us for hours.” The rustle of bedclothes as she slid under the covers.

“Your father is the least of my worries. Qi would kill me and dump my body where no one would ever find it again.”

“Good thing Qi is upstairs tonight, then.”

“How do you know?” She was tugging at his pajama top, trying to ease him back into the bed.

“I checked, dummy. I’m not that stupid.” 

“You sure about that?”

“QI!” Naoki squeaked, flying off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

“Please don’t kill me! I swear I was just sleeping!” The overhead light switched on and he squinted, trying to get past the dots swarming through his vision. Qi was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, face a terrifying blank. Qi’s gaze landed on Naoki.

“You. Bed. Your own bed. And stay there.” Naoki scrambled up and hotfooted it out of the room, avoiding Qi as much as possible.

“I swear, Qi, I wasn’t trying…” He swallowed. “I wouldn’t…I…I’m a guest in your home and I would never. I’m sorry.”

Qi flicked up an eyebrow. “Keep your pants on, I know you didn’t do anything. We’ll just consider this between us, yeah? No harm, no foul, no need to mention it again.” The light flicked off. “Go on back to sleep, now.” 

As if he could! He lay there, eyes wide open in the dark, only to hear what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. “Horny damn teenagers,” he was almost positive he heard Qi mutter.

He let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and lay there, marveling that he was still alive and thinking of Naoki in his bed. No more sleep for him.


	3. 190: Wei and Lin Beifong

He shucked off his practice equipment and took a long shower, trying to ease the pain in his shoulder. He’d taken a pretty nasty hit from a disc there and it was already starting to purple up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and flagged down a passing gym rat and asked her to let the healer know he needed him. Hopping up on the massage table he winced. “Damn.”

“That’s nasty looking.”

He jumped a little. “Aunt Lin! What are you doing here?” She came into the massage room, picking up a pot of liniment and sniffing at it. She wrinkled up her nose.

“Now, there’s a stink.” She dropped it back down. “Your firebender girl sent me back. I’ve come to take you for dinner.”

He blinked at her. “You what, now?”

She raised those arched eyebrows. “I have come. To. Take you. To dinner. Pretty simple concept, Wei. Do you need me to spell it out?”

He furrowed his brow at her. “Wait. Why do you want to take me to dinner?”

She shrugged. “Well, I could give some song and dance about being generous or something, but the truth of the matter is your mother has been nagging me to give her a report on you.” She rolled her eyes. “For a woman that used to run fast and loose with a circus, she can really be pretty damn pushy when she wants something.”

“Mom asked you to report on me?” He scowled. “What, so she can’t ask me herself?”

“Oh you know your mother, she thinks she’s covert. Whatever. Come and have dinner with me at Chin’s, I’ll tell her all about it, it will make her happy and she’ll quit sending me letters about it.”

“I need to get this shoulder worked on a bit.”

“I’ll say you do. That looks like it hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Yeah, it really kind of does.”

She leaned up against another one of the tables and jerked her chin at him. “How you feeling about your chances against the Moose Lions next week?”

He sighed. “I don’t know who lit a fire under their waterbender’s ass, but he’s kicked it up a notch this season. Got all kind of new moves. So I guess that’s a wait and see.”

The healer entered the room and nodded to Wei. “Well, that shoulder looks bad. Let’s do something about it.”

“Am I in your way?”

“That’s my Aunt Lin Beifong, by the way. Aunt Lin, this is Koska.”

The healer nodded at her as he drew water from the pouch at his belt. “I’m aware of who Madame Beifong is.”

“Well, look at that, Aunt Lin. You’re famous! Ow!”

She snorted at him and crossed her arms, waiting for the healer to do his work.


	4. 190: Mako and His Children

Zhi frowned. “Qi doesn’t really wear jewelry, though. I don’t think Qi really likes it.”

“Not that Qi doesn’t like it, it’s just it could get in the way of the knives,” Naoki said knowingly.

“Oh,” said Zhi. He thought about this for a moment. “But what about earrings? Would earrings get in the way of knives?”

“If Qi wants to pierce Qi’s ears then Qi will do it on Qi’s own,” Mako said, shifting Sayuri on his hip and straightening up her light jacket. “Let’s look for something else. What about a book? Qi likes books.”

“Books are boring,” Naoki said, with an expressive roll of her eyes.

“No, they aren’t!” Zhi’s mouth dropped open in outrage. “You know, some of us appreciate a well-rounded education!” 

Naoki blew a deliberate, slow raspberry at him. “Booooooooring.”

“All right, enough of that. Meili, what about you? What do you think Qi would like?”

“I think maybe Qi would like to go somewhere nice with just Qi and Daddy and Papa.”

They all stared at her, and then Mako smiled down at her, running a hand gently over her curls. “You know, I think you’ve got it. That’s a good idea, honey.”

“All hail to the wisdom of the nine year old,” Naoki cried and dropped down on the floor of the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion mall to kowtow at her sister. Meili just looked down her nose at her with an expression that she had most certainly learned from her Papa.

“Also a nice tie. Qi said that Qi didn’t like one Qi bought for Qi’s new pink suit. I heard Qi telling Papa.” Meili deliberately turned her back on her sister.

“Get up off the floor,” Mako said. “Well, we can pick out a nice tie for Qi, sure. I think Qi would like that.”

“Oh, maybe a stripey one!” Zhi pointed at a tie that was striped in purple and yellow.

Meili stared at Zhi. “That’s hideous. No.”

“Well, I think it’s nice.”

“New rule,” Naoki bounced up off the floor. “If Zhi likes a tie then it’s an automatic no.”

“Get bent, Naoki!” Zhi cried, glaring at her.

“Knock it off, you two. Right now.” Mako had the tone in his voice that promised dire retribution.

Sayuri wriggled on his hip and Mako put her down. She toodled her way over to the selection of ties and then gestured imperiously at Zhi. “Up.”

Zhi immediately picked her up and put her close to the spinning rack where the ties were displayed. She leaned over and carefully grasped a tie that was patterned in a subtle pink and grey check, with a line of silver running through it. “For QiQi’s suit,” she said, and thrust it out for her father.

“That’s a nice one,” he said, and smiled at her as he took it. “Good choice, honey.”

“So how does it feel to know that a two year old has better fashion sense than you do, Zhi?” Naoki was laughing. Even Meili giggled at that one.

Sayuri put a baby hand to his face. “My Zhi,” she said, and dropped her head to his collarbone.


	5. 190: Mako, Wu and Qi

“The red or the blue?” Frowning, Qi held up two shirts, staring into the mirror.

“My darling, you know I have no preference. Both are equally as stunning.” Wu patted a stray hair into place.

“Not helpful.” Qi’s head shook. “I’m not sold on either. I don’t know.”

“It’s just a shirt. Pick one and don’t take all night about it, I’m hungry,” Mako called from down the hall, and with an expressive eye roll Qi hung up the red and slid the blue shirt on.


	6. 190: Asami

She dabbed a bit of perfume behind her ears, and then tested to make sure her hair was going to stay up in its pins. She took her necklace out of its case and opened the clasp; before she could bring it up to her neck Korra had reached around her to take it up to fasten it.

“Thanks.” She closed her eyes as Korra started to slowly kiss down her spine. “Korra,” she breathed, and the sound of her zipper being pulled down made her nipples hard. “We’ll be late,” she said, but Korra didn’t stop. She didn’t want her to, anyhow.


	7. 192: Wuko and Bopal Kids

“Wait, who has Sayuri?”

“I’ve got her right here.”

“Shhhh, not so loud! If we wake up Aunt Opal it’s all over. Hurry up, get in the car.”

“Zhi, get your elbow out of my neck!”

“Sorry, it’s not like I fit in here with the surfboards and everything!”

“Okay, do we have everyone? I’m starting it now.” Naoki started the engine of the car and pulled slowly away down her uncle’s street, not turning on the headlamps until they were safely around the corner. “Next stop, the beach!”

“Whoo!” Bu cheered from the back seat, and she grinned. She guided the car through the pre-dawn light, down south and across the first of the bridges.

“Oh come on! Who’s farting? Meili, roll down the window.”

“Left cheek sneak!”

“Pearl!”

Naoki looked through the rear view mirror. “Pearl, if you’re going to do that I’m going to tie you to the roof and leave you there.”

“Daddy says farts are just another way to express yourself.”

“Yeah? Well Daddy told me that if I ate seeds I’d grow fruit in my stomach and that wasn’t true either. Hey, speaking of, did you bring food?”

“Yeah, Naoki and I packed some before we came to get you.”

“PEARL!”

They arrived at the beach just as the sun was heaving itself above the horizon, the sky streaked with yellow and orange. Naoki parked the car and grinned. “Happy first day of summer, you lot,” she said, and with shouts and giggles they unloaded themselves out of the car.

She made sure Sayuri stripped down to her bathing suit and tied her hair back; she dragged the heavy picnic basket out of the back of the car while keeping a close eye on her. Meili already had her surfboard out on the water with Bu sitting on the front of it and Pearl had plunked herself down in the sand, using her hands to build it into a tower of sorts. Zhi scooped up Sayuri and then waved at her; she nodded and turned back to the car to finish unloading.

“No more school for you,” San said, taking the pile of towels out of her hands.

“I know. I can hardly believe it.”

“So what’s your plan, then? Over the summer, I mean.”

She shrugged. “The Firelord invited all four of us to come and stay next month. I don’t know about after that, although my father can’t seem to talk about anything else but my future.” She rolled her eyes. “What about you? Zaofu?”

He nodded. “Yeah. But I’ve been thinking of asking if I could go up and visit my uncles for awhile.”

Naoki cocked her head. “To the temple, you mean?”

“Yeah. I was thinking of asking my Uncle Huan to teach me how he manages to bend sand into glass.”

“Huh. How did he learn how to bend sand anyhow?”

San threw up a hand. “Don’t ask me. From my great-grandmother, maybe? I don’t think anybody really knows what he can or can’t bend. It’s not like he’s the easiest guy to read or anything.”

“I like your uncle, though.”

“Me too. Spirits, I’m starving. You got anything good in that basket?”

“Have at it,” she said, and smiled to see Zhi romping down the beach with a laughing Sayuri on his shoulders.


	8. 192: Jinora

“Jinora?” Her mother stepped into the room. “Honey, are you crying? What happened?” She came over and put her arms around her.

Jinora blotted at her eyes. “I got my period.”

Pema sighed. “Oh, Jinora. Oh, honey.” She hugged her and rocked her back and forth. “There’s still time.”

A sob escaped her. “But we’ve been trying for so long. And nothing.”

“It will happen when it’s the right time.”

“What if it’s never the right time? I just want it so much.”

“Oh, my poor girl. Oh, Jinora. You want so little, it’s not fair, I know.” Her mother kissed her gently on her cheek. “I’m not giving up hope.”

“It was so easy for Ikki. And I…” she choked down another sob.

Her mother sighed. “Well, Ikki is Ikki. Besides,” and here her ladylike mother gave a most unladylike snort, “it’s not like she didn’t have twice the deposits that you do, so to speak.”

That got a giggle out of Jinora, even through her tears. “Mom!”

Her mother rolled her eyes. “Well, I can tell you it’s a Beifong,” she said, mimicking her younger daughter perfectly. “Oh, your sister.” She put both her hands on Jinora’s face. “I believe, Jinora. I do. When the time is right.”

“I love you, Mom.”


	9. 193: Mako and Sayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

He was reading the paper that morning when he heard a throat clear. A very small throat. He lowered the paper to see his youngest daughter, standing in front of him, holding out a small piece of paper.

“My card, Daddy.”

He took it. In her very best five year old handwriting, inked in a lurid orange, it read:

_Sayuri Hou-Ting  
_ _Princess  
_ _Her Bedroom  
_ _Second Floor_

There was a careful drawing in green of what he was fairly sure was a badgermole underneath it.

“I would like to make an appointment,” she said. She was still in her pajamas, her hair attempting to take flight, her feet, as always, missing their slippers.

“I see.”

“With you, Daddy.”

“Gotcha.”

“At your earliest convenience. I am quite free today and tomorrow.” He wanted to smile, so badly, at how she was mimicking Wu but he knew better.

“Well, I can meet with you tonight.”

“Are you sure, Daddy? You won’t miss it?”

He put his paper down on the table. “Button, I will do my very best. But sometimes my work takes over. I can’t help that.”

“It is very bad form to be late for a meeting, Daddy. It is unconsiderate.”

“Inconsiderate, you mean.” Meili rolled her eyes across the table. Wu shot her a look.

Sayuri sighed. “Please ignore that girl, she’s very rude. And also  _unconsiderate_.”

“Whatever.”

“If you can’t make it, Daddy, you can call my secretary and let her know.”

“Like you have a secretary!” Meili openly scoffed.

“I beg your pardon, rude girl. I do so have a secretary.” Sayuri turned to glare at her.

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“GrandLin is my secretary.”

“That’s me,” Lin said, taking another swallow of her tea, raising her hand in a laconic wave.

“If you can’t make it, Daddy, please call my secretary and reschedule. It is the professional thing to do.”

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, although he would never dare make fun. “I promise if I’m going to be late I’ll call your secretary.”

“Thank you.” She stared at the card with a meaningful look, and then back at him. “Daddy,” she whispered, “You’re supposed to write down the time.”

“Right, sorry.” He took his pen out of his pocket and wrote  _5 pm_  on the card.

“Now put it in your pocket. And be on time, Daddy. Or else I’ll have to see about getting someone else to replace you.”

“I wouldn’t want that.”

“No, you would not,” she agreed, and then wandered out of the kitchen, pausing to throw back. “I would be very put out indeed.”

“And there she goes without her breakfast again,” LoLo said, shaking his head, throwing his kitchen towel over his shoulder as he went after her.

“So what’s this about?” he asked, glancing over at Lin.

“Don’t ask me, I’m just the secretary.”

 

He let both Chiyo and Song know he had to leave work a little early; on his way home he stopped off to pick up some fruit tarts, making sure he got the owner to add rainbow sprinkles onto Sayuri’s. He had time enough when he got home to jump in for a quick shower, running a comb through his damp hair. On impulse he put on just a smidge of the cologne Wu had had made for him. Never hurt.

Right on time as he walked down the hall to her bedroom, box of tarts in hand. Lin was standing in front of the door. He raised an eyebrow, giving her an up and down. She raised one back and snorted.

“At least I didn’t put on any perfume.” She rapped on the door. “Your five o’clock is here.”

“Thank you, GrandLin.” The door opened, and Sayuri handed her a handful of paper, carefully cut out and colored to look like yuan notes. “A tip for you. Thank you for your excellent service.”

“Did she just…” he stared down at Lin’s hand. She started snickering.

“Her father’s daughter, for sure. Have a ball.” She sauntered off down the hallway, fanning herself with the fake money.

“Please come in, Daddy.” She gestured him inside. “Are those fruit tarts?”

“Yep.”

She frowned. “Do they have fruit tarts at meetings?”

“At the best ones, yeah. Sure they do.”

“Oh!” She thought about this for a moment. “Well, that is very thoughtful. I will add it to your tip.”

A tip, was it? Oh, he and Wu were going to have a lengthy chat about this later. He took a deep breath, let it go, and then smiled. “Where would you like me to sit?”

“We can sit on my bed, Daddy.” She climbed up and re-arranged her pillows, sitting with her back against the headboard. He joined her, his feet nearly dangling off the edge of her bed. “You should get some purple stockings.”

“I should? How come?”

“Well, they’re nice.” She leaned over to whisper to him. “Do we eat the tarts now or later?”

He leaned close and whispered in return. “I say we eat them now.” At her nod he pulled out his pocketknife and cut the string, opening up the box and showing her the tarts inside.

“Is mine the one with the sprinkles?”

“Of course.”

They took bites of their tarts, Sayuri wiggling her toes in delight. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed, Daddy.”

“Sorry about that. I’ll shake out your covers before I leave, how’s that?”

“Okay.” He resisted the urge to scoop her up into his arms, this smallest girl of his, so unexpected but so very loved. She was eating her tart by nibbling at it in a circle, turning it in her hands so that each side was equal, humming with pleasure. “Do you know why I asked you to come?”

“Nope.” He leaned forward and rescued a bit of mango that was threatening to drop onto her lap.

“Well, I have a problem. Before he left I asked Zhi who was best to talk to when I had a problem when he wasn’t home and he told me it was you.”

“He did?” He smiled at that. Zhi and San had been spending most of the summer up at the Northern Air Temple, San learning sandbending from his uncle and Zhi hunting down some unusual specimens.

“Uh huh. I miss Zhi. I wish he’d come home.” Her entire body drooped at that.

“I miss him too, Button, but he’s learning a lot and having a good time. He’ll be home soon.” He handed her over one of the napkins he’d brought with him. “Wipe your hands off. Mouth, too.” He made sure she did and then took the napkin back. “So, what’s the problem?”

She sat for a time, a little frown on her face. She was gathering her thoughts, he knew, so he let her be. “So Daddy, you know Madame Zong? Our next door neighbor?”

He nodded, as gravely as possible under the circumstances. “I do know her, yes.”

“She doesn’t like me very much.”

“Hmmm. I don’t think it’s about you, Button. I think it’s about her. I don’t think she likes most people.”

“GrandLin says she’s an irascible old wolfbat and if she’s mean to me I can tell her and she’ll go and give her a piece of her mind.” She smiled at that. “Then GrandLin called her a really rude name and Papa put his hands over my ears but it was too late.”

He coughed to cover a laugh. “Yeah.”

“So the other day when I was in the park with QiQi I saw some bigger boys be mean to her.” She looked up at him. “They called her mean names and she started to shout at them and one of them said he would come back later and kill her monkeypoodle.” She frowned. “That’s really mean, Daddy. Lady Sweetums barks too much and always tries to chase birds and I don’t like her but I wouldn’t kill her.” She squirmed a little, picking at her brightly colored coverlet. “And then the boys ran away and Madame Zong started to cry.”

He frowned. “What boys were this?”

“I don’t know, Daddy. I didn’t know them.”

“Were they dressed like us or like the kids that come for LoLo’s dinner?”

“Like those kids.”

“Where was Qi?”

“Talking to the deliveryman who comes to the kitchen sometimes to see GrandLo.”

 _Zip._  “So Qi didn’t see?”

“No, but I told QiQi and they said if I saw them again to come and tell them or GrandLo right away.”

“Okay.” He held his arms out and she crawled up into his lap, resting her head against his chest.

“I can hear your heart, Daddy.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Was that the problem?”

She shook her head. “No, because I told QiQi and they fixed that problem. The boy problem, I mean. I was talking about the Madame Zong problem.”

“Ah.” He rubbed her back in slow circles. “So even though you don’t like Madame Zong you still felt bad that she was crying?”

She sat back, her eyes wide. “Daddy, how did you know?”

“Sometimes I’m a wise old Daddy.” He kissed her nose. “What did your heart tell you that you should do?”

“Well, I couldn’t tell. My heart felt sad but also it doesn’t like her. At all.”

“Fair enough.” He sighed. “Sometimes it’s really hard to know what to do when you don’t like someone. Even for grownups.”

“Even for grownups?” She was a little skeptical.

“Sure. Sometimes being a grownup is a tough job.” He tilted her chin up. “What do you think you should do?”

“If I go and say something to her she’ll probably shout at me.”

He smiled. “That’s probably true.” He tucked a stray curl back. “Maybe you could draw her a picture and take it to her.”

“Do you think she would like it?”

“I don’t know. But sometimes it’s about what you do and not about what the other person does in return. Does that make sense?”

“No.”

He laughed. “Well, maybe give that one a few years. But I tell you what. If you decide you want to draw her a picture then I’ll go with you to give it to her. Okay?”

“You’ll come with me?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Okay, Daddy.” She sat in his lap for a time. “Can we stop having our meeting now?”

“Sure.”

“Because now I’m going to draw the picture.”

“Right. Hop off the bed and I’ll shake off the crumbs.” She slithered down and went to her table, covered with its usual clutter; books, pens, a scrapbook that had all of the newspaper articles about the family, some mostly wilted flowers, a bottle with a ship half-built inside that he knew she was working on with LoLo, an old radio he’d picked up at a pawn shop downtown that she’d been taking apart and trying to make better, whatever that was supposed to mean. “When I’m done with that is it okay with you if I go downstairs?”

“Uh huh,” she said absently, debating between a yellow and pink pen. In the end she put them both in her left hand, jammed in between her fingers, and started to draw. He kissed her on the top of her head and left her to it.


	10. 194: Izumi

Izumi walked through the silence of her father’s home on Ember Island. She hadn’t been out here in years; not since her father’s death. Everything reminded her of him; the carved walking stick still leaning against his favorite chair, the exquisitely painted dragons on the tea set. She walked into his bedroom and put a hand to her throat. He’d gone in his sleep, in this very bed. It had been peaceful, and for that she was glad.

It was when she picked up the framed photograph from his bedside table and saw herself, eight years old, smiling a rare smile into the camera, that she broke down, sitting down on the bed, pressing it to her heart. “Oh Father,” she sobbed, “I miss you so much.”


	11. 194: Bumi and Meelo

Meelo kept his hand on his uncle’s arm, steadying him. Bumi’s breath was labored, and his steps shaky. Meelo suspected that this was the last time they were going to make this climb together. Finally they made it to the top of the tower. Bumi caught his breath for a few minutes, and Meelo waited patiently. 

“Never thought I was going to end my days like this,” he said, gazing out the windows to the mountains beyond. “I wanted all of my life to be an airbender. It ate away at me for years, you know. Not just that I wasn’t a bender but that your father was an airbender and Dad so clearly favored him.” He grimaced. “Not that I blame him. Not now, anyhow. I can understand that he must have been desperate to try and pass down everything to Tenzin.” He glanced at Meelo. “Kya always understood, but it was years before I realized that the pressure of all of that shoved your father down from the time he was just a little boy.” He put his hand to Meelo’s shoulder. “Your father loves you, son. It’s just he’s never understood the concept of living your own life. How could he? He was never once allowed to. Not even now.” He sighed and murmured to himself, “Oh, Tenzin.”

They stood for a time together. “I had them radio him,” he said. “Your aunt as well. Although I’d be surprised if she didn’t already know. She was always the most spiritual of the three of us. Something my father never gave her much credit for, either. I’m guessing they’ll be here in the next couple of days.”

Tears started to track down Meelo’s cheeks. “I’m not ready,” he choked out.

Bumi’s fingers tightened on his shoulder. “I know. And I’m sorry for it. But I am.” He turned to Meelo. “Your father will want to give me a sky burial, seeing as it’s the old airbender tradition. But it’s not what I want. I want to go back to the sea. She was my first love, after all. Will you see to it?”

Meelo nodded.

“You’re a good man, Meelo. I couldn’t be any prouder of you than if you were mine.” He shot him a look. “Course, it’s a good thing you aren’t, because those kinds of good looks should be illegal.”

Meelo laughed a little through his tears and his uncle smiled at him.


	12. 195: Ikki

Ikki’s eyes fluttered open and she winced as the baby slammed another appendage into her ribs. “You’re killing me here, kiddo,” she said, and pushed herself slowly and clumsily into a seated position. “Take it easy on your mother, would you?” She eased herself up and waddled across the room towards the bathroom, hand to her aching back. “And while you’re at it, you could leave my bladder alone. You’re an earthbender, I just know it.”


	13. 195: Goba

“Don’t look so glum,” Bora Auntie said. “Your mother is an old pro at having babies. Pretty soon you’ll have a new brother or sister.” She put a mochi in front of him and then sat down. “You were a lot less worried when Katara was born.”

He gave her a scornful look. “I was just a little kid then.”

Bora Auntie nodded, eyes dancing. “You’re an old man of fourteen now, silly me.” She winked at him. “Go on, eat your mochi. Babies happen in their own time. Ask me how I know.” She patted her own rounded belly.

He grinned at her. “Ba says we should call this Fertility Mountain.”

She laughed. “He’s not wrong.” She pointed towards the doors. “Hey, look at what I see?”

He turned to look. Da was standing there, a bundle in his arms, smiling. 

“Well? You want to come and say hi to your new brother?”

Goba scrambled up and ran across the room, skidding to a stop. “Is Ma okay?” Da put the baby carefully into his arms and then put an arm around his shoulders. 

“She’s just fine. Your grandmother is taking care of her. Come on, I think we can wake your sister up for this. Then we can take him back to your mother.”

“Congratulations, Baatar,” Bora Auntie called out, and she took a bite out of Goba’s abandoned mochi.


	14. 195: Nuo's Garden

Iris pulled her cap off and Poppy gasped. “Mommy’s going to kill you for cutting all your hair off!”

“Don’t listen to her. I love it.” Orchid, always loyal, ran her fingers through it, fluffing it up. Short like this, it curled like their father’s. “It’s really cute.” Iris gave her a grateful smile.

“I don’t think Mommy will really kill Iris,” Rose said, glancing up from her book. “What did you do with the old hair that you cut off?”

“Stuck it in a bag and saved it,” Iris said. She peered at herself in the mirror, turning her head this way and that. She’d had a hard time convincing the hairdresser that she really wanted it that short, but he’d finally complied. “I didn’t know what else to do with it.”

“Birds could use it to make nests,” Rose said, and went back to her book.

“I’m not going to cut my hair off,” Poppy said, and Iris rolled her eyes.

“Well, who asked you?”


	15. 195: Sayuri Hou-Ting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayuri gets a dance lesson.

Madame Tan rapped her cane sharply on the floor. "Princess! You spin left on the third beat!" She glanced at Bingwen, her long-time accompanist on the yangqin, and he paused.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees," replied the princess, scuffing her foot along the floor, the sash of her practice robe half-untied and trailing behind her. She spun in a circle, humming under her breath, her fingers twitching along.

Tan sighed. For over fifteen years she had come to the Hou-Ting mansion three times a week to serve as the dancing master for all four of the Hou-Ting children and the youngest was the most challenging yet. The eldest, Princess Naoki, had not particularly enjoyed her lessons, but she was disciplined, at least. Her dancing had been technically perfect albeit uninspired and unenthusiastic; she had always been obedient and focused, however, which Tan appreciated. Prince Yaozhi had had a tendency to chatter which she had needed to nip in the bud; he'd also gone through quite a gangly stage where he was all arms and legs which had been a trifle difficult to work around. Nevertheless he'd always had a good attitude; eventually he had surprised her by settling into his height and becoming a good dancer. Certainly not at a professional level, of course, but he was a credit to her instruction as well as his parents. Princess Meili was a lovely and graceful dancer, still under her tutelage. She was a beautiful girl, certainly, gracious and willing, open to critique and her waterbending training was a benefit, to be sure. Princess Meili was a joy to teach.

She had no idea to do with the youngest princess. It was not that she was a clumsy child; she was not. She was naturally slender, with a commanding bone structure that she would grow into one day. Princess Sayuri Hou-Ting was never going to be pretty; she would be striking, however, the kind of woman that would look fifty when she was ninety. She had delicate feet with high arches and her hands were shapely and tapered, and that neck! Long and simply stunning. She always showed up to the Hou-Ting ballroom exactly on time for her lessons, assiduously escorted by the Royal Consort. She was rarely in a bad mood; on the contrary, in fact. The Princess was usually smiling and seldom gave in to either sulks or pouts. She was never willfully disobedient. She was simply in her own world. Said world included dragons, engines, the fish in her royal father's koi pond, an orange and pink dragonfly bunny spirit who had been residing in His Highness's garden for nearly twenty years now, and an imaginary friend named BaaBaa who apparently was both human as well as a koala sheep insofar as Tan understood it. She had once tried to point out that a seven year old was far too old for an imaginary friend but the Princess had scowled at her. _Shame on you, you hurt his feelings quite dreadfully, Madame,_ the Princess had said, and point blank refused do anything but sit on the floor, comforting said imaginary friend. She had hoped that Lady Beifong, the Princess's venerable grandmother, would dispel such nonsense when she came to retrieve the child that day but she had merely patted the Princess on the back and told her that she was sure that some sticky dumplings would soothe over any distress BaaBaa was feeling. 

The entire family doted on the child. The Prince - himself an exquisite dancer, he had been tutored by Sir Xing himself, the greatest dancer of his generation - often came to her practices to dance with her. The Prince Consort was rarely home during the day but the Royal Consort often stayed to watch her. Lady Beifong's younger sister, Lady Suyin - a noted dancer herself - had even come to her lessons when she was in town. All of them not only allowed the imaginary friend but encouraged it; the Princess had mentioned that they even had a place setting at the table for it. In her day, such indulgences would have never been allowed! She had never met the Queen, of course - she had danced for her a few times in her youth but would have never expected to have been introduced! - but she could hardly imagine that Hou-Ting would have allowed such permissiveness of a child's whims in the Palace. She was, frankly, more than a little surprised that His Highness allowed the child to behave as she did. Just last week she had left instructions that the Princess would need a practice fan and she had showed up today with a war fan! A war fan, of all things! Of course she had immediately taken it away from the child. What else was she to do?

Bingwen cleared his throat just slightly, his hammers poised above his yangqin, and she nodded. "Again, Princess, if you please. From the second movement."

The Princess gave a last swirl, her sash fluttering away to land, unnoticed, on the floor. "Did you ever wonder why they called it a movement? And not an action, or maybe an operation?" She suddenly stood ramrod straight, hands mimicking a stick being tapped on the floor. "From the first operation!" She cocked her head to the side, thinking. "No, movement sounds better. Unless you wanted to call it a mango. Because why don't we call it a mango and a mango a movement?" She turned that green-eyed gaze to Tan. "Someone had to think of it. Someone had to find a green fruit and think, my gracious, why don't I call that a mango, there's a brand new and sumptuficent word that fits this delicious, delicious fruit."

Bingwen gave a discreet cough which she knew was to cover a laugh. Much to her dismay Bingwen had always found the Princess's nonsense as charming as her family did. Tan frowned. "Sumptuficent is not a word, Princess."

"Why not? It means sumptuous and magnificent all at the same time. Someday, a thousand years from now, someone will say, what a sumptuficent mango! and they will have no idea that a little girl thought of it in the middle of her dance class, just like I have no idea who came up with the word mango. Or the word movement. Or even the word exultant, which I just read this morning and Papa says means very happy indeed. Madame, may I have my fan to practice with?"

Tan blinked as she tried to catch up. "I...of course not, Princess! It is a war fan! Princesses do not dance with war fans!"

"Well, that is not true, Madame. Hou-Ting XXVII was very fond of war fans and had one that was painted to look like it had just decapitated someone, Zhi read about it in one of Papa's history books and told me all about it. And she was a princess before she was a queen, of course." The Princess danced a few steps, picking up the discarded sash and letting it flow behind her. "I would like to have a fan like that. I tried to paint one of Meili's regular fans to look like it with red paint but I forgot and I closed it when it was still wet and it stuck together and I had to hide it so I threw it over the fence into Madame Zong's backyard and one of her poodle monkeys ate it and then threw it up, so now Meili will never know, she just thinks she lost it somewhere."

Bingwen's coughing sounded like he was choking. Tan slammed her stick into the marble floor. "Princess Sayuri! There will be no practicing with war fans! Next session you will bring in a regular fan, if you please."

The Princess's face lit up. "May I bring one in painted like I decapitated someone? I'll know to leave it open when it dries, this time."

"Certainly not! The very idea!"

"It's a good idea, isn't it?" The Princess fanned out her fingers and dashed across the floor, swiping her fingers in such a way that might have emulated a decapitation. "Off with your head!" she cried, kicking high into the air, her dancing slipper flying over her head. "And off with my shoe!"

"That's not a dance I know," said His Highness, standing just inside the door, his eyes sparkling. "Especially not the shoe part."

"Oh, Papa! I am decapitating someone!" The Princess ran for her father and he scooped her up to sit on his hip. 

"Very gruesome of you, I'm sure." He tweaked her nose. "Button, I am entirely certain that Madame Tan was not instructing you on the finer points of decapitation today."

"No, she was teaching me the _Dance of the Butterfly Fans_ , but I got carried away."

"I see." The Prince seemed to be holding back his own laughter.

Tan bowed at him. "I apologize, Your Highness."

The Prince let the laugh spill out. "No need, Madame. I know what she's like." He nodded towards Bingwen and smiled before returning his gaze to his daughter, putting her down and schooling his features into a very solemn mien. "Now, Sayuri, I need to ask you a question. Did you practice today with the fan I gave you?"

The Princess squirmed a little. "Well, no, Papa. I seem to have misplaced it."

"You seem to have misplaced it? Interesting."

"I borrowed one of QiQi's instead. But Madame wouldn't let me use it."

The Prince did not look happy. "Sayuri, did you bring one of Qi's war fans?" She squirmed again and looked out the window, saying nothing. "Sayuri, look at me. Madame was quite right to take it away from you. Those fans are off limits and you know why. They are not toys and they are not safe to use without training, which you do not have. You have been told this several times. I am extremely disappointed in you." The Princess drooped and stared at her feet. After a moment her father sighed. "We'll discuss it later. Madame Tan, thank you for removing the fan."

She bowed again. "But of course, Your Highness," she murmured. A maid came into the ballroom, leaving a tray which had tea as well as a selection of finger foods. Since the time she had started she had always had a half hour break between the children; she and Bingwen had always been provided tea during the breaks. His Highness was a very attentive employer; far more attentive than any of the other noble and wealthy families she had worked for.

"Princess Meili will be along presently," he told her, and spying the fan on the tea table, gathered it carefully up and put it into his breast pocket. "I will see to it that Sayuri has a proper fan next week." She inclined her head.

The Princess glanced up at her father, her face such a study in woe that Tan herself felt an immediate need to reassure her. "I really couldn't find my fan and I didn't mean to be naughty, Papa. I really didn't. I promise I didn't."

The Prince went down on one knee before her and took her hands in his. "My darling, I know you didn't. I know that sometimes your heart" and here he tapped her heart gently "goes and does things before your head" a soft tap to her forehead "catches up and tells you not to. But we have to find a better way than simply telling you no when it comes to these fans because I very much would not like your lovely, impetuous fingers to be sliced off by accident. Can you understand that?"

She nodded, her chin trembling. "Yes, Papa."

"What do you say to Madame Tan?"

The Princess turned and bowed, her hands pressed properly together. "I apologize for bringing a war fan, Madame Tan. I shall not do it again. And I thank you for today's lesson." She turned and bowed at Bingwen. "Thank you for playing the yangqin so sumptuficently, Bingwen."

Bingwen stood and bowed in return, smiling. "The honor is all mine, Princess."

"Alright, then. Come along, Cork came by today and has made us lunch. If I am not mistaken, he made sure yours has extra ginger." The Prince put his hand out and she took it.

"Three cheers for Cork!" The Princess swung her father's hand with excitement as they began to walk out of the ballroom.

"And what was this I heard about Meili's fan and Madame Zong's poodle monkey?"

"Did you hear that, Papa! Were you spying?"

The Prince raised an eyebrow, mouth curving upwards. "It's not spying if it is your own ballroom."

"Is that a rule for everyone or just grownups?"

"Grownups, naturally."

"What about BaaBaa?"

"I think BaaBaa has an unfair advantage, don't you? Being invisible and all."

"Yes, but think of all the times people have sat on him, Papa! That's not nice at all!" She skipped as they made their way through the ornate double doors.

"She's sumptuficent, that one," Bingwen said quietly before sitting down at the table and pouring the tea. Tan lowered herself carefully down. Her rheumatism ached just slightly in damp weather.

"Sumptuficent! What goes on in the child's head I will never know. Her siblings were so much easier than she is!" Tan took the proffered cup and sipped at it. Excellent, as always.

"Sumptuficent," repeated Bingwen, and he chuckled.


	16. 195: Qi and the Kids

“QiQi, when you were little did you want to grow up and be a dancer?” Sayuri spun in a slow circle.

“No. When I was little I wanted to drive race cars.” Qi frowned down. “Baby, where are your shoes?”

“I don’t know.” Sayuri stopped her spinning to stare down at her feet. “I have my stockings on.”

“Did you leave them in the garden again?” Meili arranged a curl to her liking.

“I don’t like wearing shoes in the garden. When I do, no one can see my toes.”

“And they want to see your toes because….?” Meili looked down her nose and shot up an eyebrow.

“Because they are juicy toes, perfect for eating!” Naoki grabbed her littlest sister up into her arms and chomped at her feet. “Cannibalism, yum yum!” Sayuri giggled.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Zhi clattered down the stairs, trying to get his tie straight. With a roll of her eyes Meili batted his hands away and tied it for him. 

“Baby, if you can’t find your shoes you can put on your rainboots again. Let’s move it out, you know how your father gets if we’re late.” Qi produced the car keys out of a pocket and pointed towards the door.


	17. 195: Mako and Zhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

He and Chiyo had made the arrest before dawn that morning, turning over all of their case files, the culmination of several months’ worth of work. Song had clapped the both of them on the back and told them to go home, get some sleep and he’d see them in two days. He’d stopped off for some celebratory fruit tarts and had gone home to find the house empty; Qi and Wu off to some meeting, Meili in school, Sayuri at parts unknown with Lin and LoLo. Even the maids were in the other wing, doing their twice monthly dusting. He took a long and very hot shower and came out, the bed calling him. He laid down with a sigh, closing his aching eyes. A nap before everyone returned and the house exploded with noise again.

It was only then that he heard the muffled sobbing.

He hauled himself off the bed, making his way down the hall, trying to track the sound, stopping in front of Zhi’s door. It was definitely coming from there. He hesitated a moment before knocking softly. “Zhi? Is that you?”

A bit of a scramble and then the door was opened. Zhi’s eyes were red and puffy, his glasses nowhere to be seen. “Daddy! What are you doing home?” He tried to put on a smile but he’d never, even when he was a little boy, been any good at hiding his emotions.

“You want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Again with the innocent act. Spirits knew he loved this boy, but of all his children he was the one who couldn’t lie worth a damn.

“About why you’re crying?”

Zhi’s chin quavered. “Aren’t you supposed to tell me not to cry? That you can’t stand to see me cry?” Another attempt at a smile.

He sighed and put his arm around him. “I didn’t say that. And I wouldn’t say that, either. You know me better than that.” Zhi snuffled. “What happened? You get in a fight with San or something?”

Zhi shook his head. “You know we never fight.”

“Well?”

Zhi wavered and then drew him into his room. Neat, as always; Zhi had always disliked a mess. Now that he was at University Wu had redone his room, putting in a larger desk as well as a file cabinet for his papers, that sort of thing. He took a folder off the desk and handed it over.

“What’s this?”

Zhi swallowed. “My paper on the diversity and distribution of cave-dwelling arachnids in the Omashu mountain range.”

He flipped it open, gazing down. The paper had been criss-crossed with angry red lines, notes scribbled into the margins.  _A ridiculous and preposterous assertion_  was one phrase that jumped out at him as he paged through, underlined three times, the pen strokes so deep they’d nearly torn the paper. At the end he saw that the professor had failed the paper.

His first thought, of course, was that he was going to look up this professor and fry him alive. Not the most rational of thoughts, no, but one he was feeling in the moment. He glanced up at Zhi, who was, at seventeen, nearly a head taller than him.

“I see the professor didn’t like your paper.”

“He hated it, Daddy. He shouted at me in front of the class.” Zhi’s eyes started to overflow again.

He mentally counted to ten. Must not fry the professor. Must not fry the professor. Must not fry the fucking shit for brains professor. “Did he give a specific reason or was it just general shouting?”

“He told me that I was merely a boy and had no business disputing the work of my academic betters.” Zhi fumbled for his glasses on the desk and shoved them back on.

“Is that true?”

“Is what true?”

“Do you think that you have no business disputing the work of anyone else in your field?”

Zhi’s chin went up. “He was talking about the work of Professor Prasert. He wrote a book about the invertebrates of the Omashu mountains fifty years ago.”

“And?”

“And he was a good researcher for his time but he got some things dead wrong!” Zhi stabbed at the paper. “For one thing, he speculated that there were hairy-legged spider centipedes in those caves but that’s all it was, speculation! But he included it in his book without ever even seeing a single specimen!” Zhi whirled and slapped his hand on the detailed map that took up half his bedroom wall, a gift on his thirteenth birthday from Su and Baatar. “And he wouldn’t see one, anyhow, because It’s too wet in those caves! Those are desert dwellers, and the climate is completely wrong there!”

He nodded. He didn’t know a spider centipede from a hole in the ground, but he knew his son did. Zhi grabbed what he assumed was the offensive text in question and shook it before tossing it back down on the desk.

“It’s not that speculation is wrong. It has its time and place. But to include it in a definitive guide? In a textbook?” He threw his hands into the air. “That’s sloppy science. Bad science! I may only be a boy, but even I know that!”

He gazed at him for a moment, this brilliant boy on the cusp of manhood, passionate and fragile, throwing himself into everything with his heart on his sleeve. He loved him so much; he’d come to understand, over the years, why his own father had always bragged about his schoolwork, telling the neighbors or anyone else that would listen how smart his Mako was. He felt the exact same way about his Zhi. “Sounds to me like you disagree that a boy has no business disputing the work of anyone else.”

Zhi took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, fingers resting lightly on the frames of his glasses. “I do disagree, Daddy. It’s not about age. It’s about the work.” He dropped his hand. “I have the right to my theories, especially when they’re backed by rigorous fact. I won’t let him tell me otherwise.”

“Good. That’s what I want to hear.” He put his arm around him and pushed him gently towards the door. “Come on, I have something for you. Keep talking, I want to hear about this.”

Zhi told him, as they descended the stairs, how the professor had attempted to humiliate him in front of the class, reading passages of his paper aloud, ranting until one of the students, a young woman from the Southern Water Tribe had stood up in disgust, told the professor she was there for an education, not the spiteful ramblings of an old man, and had left. The professor had been so incensed at this that he’d forgotten about him until the end of class, throwing his paper at him as the students filed out.

“I don’t think I’d be brave enough to do that!”

“Well, Southern Water Tribe women are pretty feisty, take it from me.” He smiled, and nodded Zhi towards the table, taking the tarts out of the icebox and putting them on a plate. He’d bought enough for everyone, but this was an emergency situation. “Here.”

“Thanks!” Zhi took a large bite as he sat down next to him, taking one for himself. Three bites and it was gone and he was looking hopefully at the plate. Mako shoved it across to him and Zhi took a second.

“So what are you going to do about it?” He took a bite of his own.

“Do you mean the class?”

“Yep.”

Zhi chewed thoughtfully. “I don’t know.” His grin lit up his face. “If Papa knew he’d call the chancellor and demand she fire him.”

He had to chuckle at that. “You’re probably right. Your father usually goes straight for revenge.”

“I guess that’s a Hou-Ting thing.”

“Trust me.”  He finished off the rest of his tart. Zhi was on his third. “You know I only got a year of school before Grandma and Grandpa died, yeah?”

“That wasn’t your fault, though.”

“No, it wasn’t, but it is what it is. I never got any firebending training, either. Well, not the official kind, I mean. The way LoLo learned, or Korra.”

“How could you, on the streets?” Zhi looked down at the plate. “Don’t you want another one?”

He smiled. “I’m good. Help yourself.” He watched him take his fourth tart, slowing down a bit. “The point I’m trying to make is that pretty much everything I’ve learned in my life I’ve learned on my own. I’m not a scholar like you or Wu, but I can read and write, I do okay. And my firebending’s more than okay. I learned from who I could when I could and taught myself the rest.” He leaned forward, elbows on the table. “I’ve heard a lot, over the years, about how my firebending’s wrong. It’s not traditional, no. But it isn’t wrong. It does what I need it to, and I do it better than most.” A scoff. “Your sister being an exception.”

“But she’s learned from you too.”

“Also true. The thing is…I’m forty-three years old, Zhi. And there are still people telling me that I’m doing it the wrong way. All of it. I don’t fit into the nice boxes folks want to put me in. I’m a former triad member turned cop. I’m a nobody off the street that married a prince. I’m a firebending master without a master. My life pisses some people off.”

“What do you do about it?”

“I don’t do anything about it. There’s nothing to be done. I am who I am. Whether or not people approve of it or even like me is not really something I can do much about.” He leaned back in his chair to snatch at a pile of freshly pressed napkins and handed one over. “Thing is, Zhi, that not everyone you meet is going to like you. They’ll think you’re snotty because you studied at home and have a prince for a father. Or they’ll feel threatened by your smarts. Or hell, I don’t know, maybe they have something against people who are as tall as trees.” That got him a little smile. “Long and the short of it, you’d best just get used to it. Most of those people, they won’t be interested in the real you, they’ll have already made up their minds and that’s it. It’s not right and it’s not fair but it’s how the world works. I wish it wasn’t, but it is.”

Zhi thought this over, fingers absently folding and re-folding the napkin. “So what you’re saying is that I should stay in the class?”

“Does that professor have something you want to learn?”

“Well, I thought he did.”

“Then learn what you can from him and discard the rest.”

“But what if he fails me?” The napkin was getting quite a workout.

“Then he fails you. And your life will go on. And one day, sooner rather than later, knowing you, you’ll pass him up and he can choke on your dust.”

Again with that smile. “Maybe Papa’s not the only one that likes revenge.”

“Well, at least I wouldn’t stab the man in a dark alley somewhere.”

“Do you really think Qi would?” Zhi’s eyes widened.

“Son, I ask Qi no questions and Qi tells me no lies. That’s why we get along as well as we do.” One of the reasons, anyhow. He reached his hand across the table to cup Zhi’s cheek. “You think about it, okay? But whatever you decide - stay in his class or don’t - just know that I’ll support you. Either way.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Zhi’s eyes filled up again. He stood and brought up his other hand, cradling his face and kissing his forehead, just like he had when he was little.

“You’re welcome. Now that you ate most of my tarts I’m going to go upstairs and get an hour or two of sleep before everyone comes home and starts making noise. I’ve been up for nearly twenty-four hours now, I’m about to drop. Just do me a favor and take the rest of them upstairs with you, though, because if your sisters find out you got tarts and they didn’t that’s all we’ll hear for the rest of the night.”

Zhi popped one whole in his mouth. “Only two more to go.” Crumbs sprayed. Mako just shook his head, smiling, stifling a yawn.

“Don’t let your father catch you.” Zhi caught up with him, and balancing the plate with the remaining two tarts in his hand, slung his arm around his shoulders as they walked back up the stairs.


	18. 198: Sayuri Hou-Ting

Dear Diary,

My name is Sayuri Hou-Ting and I am ten years old today. My Papa gave me this diary for a present and told me that I should start organizing my thoughts together. Daddy gave me a pair of work gloves and a set of tools that he had them make specially in my size (they are so nice!!!!!) and QiQi gave me a box that you can only open when you figure out the puzzle. QiQi says that there is a surprise inside, but when I asked what it was QiQi just looked at me with one of those looks and said, “I know you know what surprise means so quit asking.” Daddy says I can’t stay up all night trying to open it but Daddy always says that. GrandLin and GrandLo gave me a book about engines (it has ~~illis~~ ~~ilus~~ pictures!) and Asami and Korra gave me a very small perfect model of an airship! You can open it up and look at the engine! Naoki gave me practice war fans and promised we would start training with them (Daddy almost had a heart attack but I saw her and QiQi giving each other a look so I know QiQi already knew about it). I get to go to her school and everything! Meili gave me a new book in the series about Chinda the girl detective and when I said I don’t read those kinds of books she put her face right into mine and said, “How come you are always reading all of my old ones then?” and she’s such a know-it-all, sometimes I wish she’d just go fall into Papa’s koi pond. And stay there. Uncle Bo and Auntie Opal gave me a new coverall that I can work in that is bright yellow with pink polka dots, Papa looked like he might faint because it is so ugly but Uncle Bo laughed really hard and I did too, I put it on for the rest of my party. I love it. Bu and Pearl gave me new pens and Uncle Wei gave me 20 bottles of ink that are all different colors of the rainbow (that’s why I have written this in pink and blue and green and purple and now it is switching to scarlet). Granny and Grampy and Uncle Wing and Auntie Nuo and the Zaofu cousins didn’t send me anything because they are coming in two weeks to visit and will give it to me then but Uncle Huan and Uncle Baatar and Auntie Ikki and the Temple cousins sent me a new Pai Sho set. Uncle Baatar designed it and Uncle Huan made it, all of the pieces are made up of engine parts, and it is so amazing that I couldn’t even say anything, I just kept picking up the pieces and staring at them.

But the best part of the whole party was when the door opened and San and Zhi came in. They have been gone for months to do a trip for their university studies but they came back just for my birthday. I was so happy that I ran for Zhi and grabbed him and cried like a big baby, but he didn’t care, he just picked me up and hugged me so tight and said, “I missed you too,” into my ear. San gave me a big chunk of raw emerald that he found and polished for me and Zhi gave me the skeleton of canyon crawler that he cleaned and wired together but they could have brought nothing and I wouldn’t have cared. Nobody knew they were coming, not even Papa, and so everyone was surprised and happy.

But I was the happiest. It was the best birthday ever.

Love,

Sayuri (now ten years old)


	19. 198: The Hou-Ting Family

Sayuri ran up the stairs, her bare feet slapping as she dashed across the landing and flung open the door to QiQi's room. No QiQi; back down the stairs she went before bursting into Papa and Daddy's room, waving the key she'd found in the hidden compartment of the box.

"QiQi! I did it! I did it!"

Daddy sat up in the middle of the bed. "What? WHAT?"

Papa fumbled for the clock on his nightstand, bringing it very close to his face. "Darling, it's 4:30 in the morning. Couldn't it have waited?" He put his hand on Daddy's chest. "It's just Sayuri, Mako, calm down."

QiQi swung their feet out of bed on Daddy's other side. "Pretty good time, Button." QiQi's hair was all mashed up, sticking in different directions. "Mako, go back to sleep." QiQi padded over to her. "I guess you aren't going to go back to bed though, hmm?"

As if Sayuri could. "Where does the key go? What's it for?" She was so excited she couldn't stop hopping from foot to foot. Papa gave Daddy a little shove and he lay back down, making a grunting noise and rolling over, stealing all of QiQi's covers. QiQi kissed her on her forehead.

"Guess you're going to have to figure it out, aren't you?"

"You aren't going to tell me?" 

Another kiss. "Nope."

Papa laughed a little. "Do remember that the rest of us are sleeping, my love. Do your sleuthing quietly, all right?"

"Okay, Papa! I promise! I'll be extraordinarily quiet!" 

QiQi patted her gently on her behind. "That's my girl. Now scoot." Sayuri ran back out of the bedroom, but not before hearing QiQi say, "Damn it, Mako, give me back some blankets!"

She spent the next couple of hours testing every lock she could find in the house; up in the storage room on the third floor, downstairs in Daddy's training room, even in the ballroom, although she didn't think that QiQi would leave anything for her in that part of the house. She tried the kitchen and GrandLo came out, dressed in his caftan, and made her drink a cup of tea and eat a rice ball before he would let her leave. 

Eventually she made her way to the back garden, hunting her way through it, looking for anything that might have a lock on it. She heard banging; looking up, she saw Naoki grinning at her from Zhi's old bedroom window, Zhi's head popping up next to her, waving. She waved back with both arms, jumping up and down. Naoki yanked the window open.

"Do you know where I'm supposed to look?" She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up at them. Naoki leaned out of the window and laughed, her voice easily carrying across to her.

"Nice try, Button! You have to find it yourself!"

Undeterred, she kept exploring.

It was towards the back of the garden, past the koi pond, in the old building where the gardeners used to keep their equipment, that she saw a bright, shiny new lock on the door. She was so thrilled she dropped the key and had to pick it up again. Trembling a little with excitement, she stuck the key in and gasped as it turned and the lock made a clicking sound. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, squinting into the gloom. She looked near the door for a light switch and found one, pressing on it while holding her breath.

She shrieked her joy and jumped up and down to see an engine sitting there in the middle of the floor, wrapped in a huge red bow.

"Happy Birthday, Button." She spun around to see QiQi smiling at her, standing in the doorway. Behind QiQi was Papa and Daddy and GrandLo and GrandLin...and _everyone_ , including Uncle Bo and Auntie Opal and the cousins. Her mouth dropped open.

"Did everybody know?"

They all crowded inside, making admiring noises at the neat shelves and surfaces, at the equipment, and Pearl turned on the water to the sink that had been installed, sticking her head underneath the flow of water to take a drink before Auntie Opal gave her a look and she turned it right back off again. Papa smoothed her hair back. "It was Qi's idea, and Qi did all the work, so that is who you should thank. But yes, we all knew."

"It's been a job keeping it from you, too." Naoki winked at her. She had the yellow and pink coverall in her hands, and she hung it up on the hook next to the door. Daddy was carefully placing her new tools into the spaces meant for them as well.

"It's scaled down for size but it's exactly the same as the ones that are coming off the line now," said Asami, gesturing towards the engine, smiling.

Meili reached down from behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Do you like it, girl detective?" Sayuri nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. Meili kissed her on her temple. "I'm so lucky to have such a smart baby sister." Sayuri turned into her and gave her a fierce hug back.

"Well now, you've got all day to play around in here, but now it's time for some lunch," GrandLo said, and Sayuri's tummy made a huge rumbling noise in agreement, and everybody laughed and made their way back out the door, chatting at each other.

She slid her hand into QiQi's and squeezed. "I love it, thank you," she said, and QiQi dropped down to QiQi's knees to hug her.

"What would I do for you?" QiQi asked.

"Pull the moon and stars down from the sky and give them all to me," she replied, repeating back what QiQi had always told her.

"That's my girl," QiQi said, and stood up, wrapping QiQi's arm around her waist, and they walked back to the house that way.


	20. 198: Wei, Wing, Orchid and Iris Beifong

Orchid looked around the small flat. “Well, it’s nice enough, I guess.” She smiled. “We can decorate it, too. Maybe some nice throw pillows. Oh, and some new curtains. That’s going to happen as soon as possible.”

Iris snorted. “I don’t give a damn what it looks like. So long as it has electricity, I’m good to go.”

Orchid put her arm around her waist. “You do your schoolwork. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Iris shook her head. “Orchid, are you sure? I can stay in the dormitories, you know. You don’t need to do this. You have your own life.”

Orchid drew back and put her fists on her hips. “Iris Beifong. Are you trying to talk me out of this?”

Iris gave a wry chuckle. “I know better than to try to talk you out of anything. No one’s ever been able to do it.”

Orchid dimpled at her. “That’s exactly right. And besides, you think you’re the only one who wants to see the world a little bit? Get out of Zaofu? I may not be going to University, but that doesn’t mean I want to sit around in Zaofu all day passing time for whatever. This is my adventure too, you know.” She gestured around the flat. “Can we paint here? Because these jook-colored walls are not going to do it for me. I need to look over the lease again.”

Iris was looking out the window. “Daddy and Uncle Wei alert. They’re coming up. Get ready, because I know Uncle Wei is going to try to talk us out of this again.”

Orchid sniffed and flicked her hand. “You let me handle Uncle Wei. I already handled Daddy and Mommy.”

“Mommy didn’t even argue with us.”

“That’s because you know she thinks it’s a good idea.” She shot her sister a look. “If I wasn’t here you’d never eat. Or sleep. Or do anything else but study and debate politics.”

Iris grinned at her. “The stuff of life.” There was a knock at the door. “Come on in,” she called, and then smiled as her father and his twin came in.

Wing went to hug his girls while Wei walked around the living room and open kitchen. “This place is a dump. Iris, why can’t you come and stay with me?”

“Give me a few weeks, and you won’t even recognize the place,” Orchid said. 

“You can come and stay with me as well, Orchid. I’ve only got the one spare room but you girls could share. Or what about staying with Bolin and Opal? Or stay with Wu and Mako and Qi, they’ve got so much room no one would even notice you were there. You know Wu made the offer.”

“We’re staying right here, Uncle Wei,” Orchid said, with a sweet smile. “Now, I’ve already unpacked the teapot and things, so who would like some tea?”

“Orchid…” Wei started but Wing just laughed.

“It’s like arguing with her mother,” he said, and leaned down to kiss Orchid on her forehead. “You’ll never get anywhere, so there’s really no point.”

Orchid walked over to take Wei’s hands in hers. “Uncle Wei, Iris and I want to do this. She’s going to attend the University and I am going to keep house for her. I expect we’re going to make a few missteps at first, but we both know that we can call you or Aunt Opal or Uncle Mako if we need any help. And we will, that I promise.” She looked into his eyes. “I’m a Beifong. I keep my word.”

Wei looked at his brother. “Wing…”

Wing just laughed, though. “That’s parenthood, Wei. You spend their entire childhood raising them to leave you. It’s how it goes. The girls are sensible. Or at least Orchid is.” He winked at Iris, who stuck her tongue out at him. “I trust them to handle themselves.” His smile turned wistful. “I am going to miss the both of you, though. So much. My poor Daddy heart is feeling kind of broken about it.”

“Oh Daddy, don’t cry,” Iris said, but it was too late.


	21. 198: Wing and Nuo Beifong

“And Poppy, please do not forget to feed those goldfish! Mom, you’ll make sure she remembers, won’t you?” Nuo stood at the bottom of the gangplank of the Beifong airship.

“Okay, now we’re leaving. Goodbye, girls! We’ll see you in a week! Be good for Granny and Grampy!” Wing waved to his two youngest daughters and then pulled his wife up the gangplank, bending it closed behind them. “Stop fretting. You think my mother won’t have everything in hand? She managed Zaofu just fine before you showed up, you know.”

“I know, I know.” Nuo sighed. “It’s just that-”

“No. We agreed. No talk of Zaofu, no talk of the girls or my parents or anything else even remotely related.” Wing put his arms around his wife. “I haven’t had you all to myself for years, and I am going to enjoy every single second of it.”

She dimpled at him. “Oh? And what are we supposed to talk about, then?” She wrapped her arms around him in return.

“Mmmmm. For one thing, we can talk about how we are going to spend a week on Kyoshi Island doing nothing but whatever we want.”

“I approve of that conversation.”

“I thought you might. We can also talk about how after we get our massages when we get there I am going to take you to bed and do you until you can’t walk straight.”

Nuo giggled. “Wing Beifong!” She dropped her arm and grabbed a handful of still firm buttock.

He flashed her that devastating grin that still, all these years later, made her breathless. “In fact I might not get out of bed the entire week.”

“Oh, you think so, hmmm?” Those dark eyes were dancing. 

“I also think this is as good a time as any to point out that it’s about a two hour flight to Kyoshi.”

“Is it now?” She was pressed up against him, as soft and pliant as she ever was, her hair sliding out of its pins. He bent down and hauled her up, pushing her legs around his waist, her long tunic rucking itself up. “Wing!”

“Oh, so you want me to put you down?”

“I want you to do me against the wall right now,” said the sassy, sexy girl he’d fallen in love with all those years ago; as always, her slightest wish was his command.


	22. 199: Varrick and Zhu Li

“…and if I give it the old heave-ho it will pop up and…”

Zhu Li tuned him out as she looked over his notes. As usual the calculations were a joke; the idea was brilliant, as always, but he never did know how to make any of those things he thought up actually work. She took up her pen and started to re-work the numbers, making sure to add the occasional Mmm-hmmm and Yes, Iqnik so that he would think she was paying close attention. It didn’t matter; he always repeated himself, so whatever she missed would come around again.

“Zhu Li, are you listening to me?”

“Hmmm?” She looked up. “Sorry, I got caught up in your notes. What is it?”

He stood there for a moment, watching her. “I said I love you.”

“Ah,” she said. She bent her head back down to the paper. “I love you too.”

“Well, of course you do! What’s not to love? I’m telling you, Zhu Li…”

She smiled a little to herself and continued to write.


	23. 200: Kya

She settled the shawl a little more closely around her shoulders. She was resigned to getting old, for the most part, but in the last few years she’d found herself getting unexpectedly colder, and that she didn’t enjoy.

“Aunt Kya.”

She glanced up and smiled. Ah, Jinora. She patted the seat next to her and Jinora sat down, handing her a cup of tea. The warmth of it seeped into her fingers and she waited to take a sip. “What’s on your mind?”

Jinora shook her head slightly. “I just saw you out here and wanted to come and sit with you for awhile.” She stared out over the bay to the statue of her grandfather. She had the first few flecks of gray in her dark hair; Kya herself had started going gray in her twenties, a gift from her mother, who had done the same. She had always seen some of her own mother’s strength and dignity in Jinora and she for one hadn’t been surprised at all when Tenzin had left Lin and married Pema. Pema had always reminded her in some ways of her mother. Still waters run deep, the saying went, and so it had always been with Pema and now Jinora as well. Kya reached out one hand and stroked along her hair, wound into a low knot at the base of her skull. 

“Forty isn’t too old,” she said softly. “I’ve known plenty of women who were older.”

Jinora turned to look at her, her eyes full of tears. “Has it never bothered you?”

Kya thought for a moment. “Well, I would have lived a completely different life if I had had a child.” She wrapped her hand around the comfort of the tea cup again. “I’m not saying it would have been a bad life, mind. But a different life. I don’t have any regrets, if that’s what you are asking. I’ve lived a good life, Jinora. When it’s my time I’ll go without looking back.”

“I don’t understand why time is going so fast now.”

Kya smiled. “The curse of getting older. If I could go back in time I’d tell my twenty year old self to be more appreciative of my perky ass though, because I surely did not appreciate what I had at the time.”

That got a laugh out of Jinora, just like she had hoped it would.


	24. 200: Wei

“Shit!” He kicked up and barely caught the disc in time. Korra hooted.

“Gotta move that ass a little a faster, boy!” 

“You sure you aren’t using a little airbending to help that thing along?”

Korra pressed a hand to her chest. “The Avatar would never stoop so low.”

His Aunt Lin snorted from her seat on the bleachers. “You believe that, I’ve got a bridge to sell you.”

“San. Are you really going to let your uncle get his ass beat by the Avatar?”

San grinned at him from his seat next to his great-aunt. “The Beifong family honor is in your hands, Uncle Wei.”

“Now you’re fucked,” Qi said, smiling behind a pair of sunglasses.

“I’m going to remember that, Hou-Ting,” he laughed, shaking his head, while Qi blew him a kiss.


	25. 200: Kai

“Master Kai!” The air acolyte scurried over as he bent himself down from Lefty’s neck. “We were not expecting you home so soon!”

Kai lifted his arms above his head to stretch. “I wasn’t either, so don’t worry about it. Listen, is my wife…” his voice trailed off as Jinora came down the path towards him, waving. With a grin he strode towards her and swung her off her feet and in a circle, kissing her soundly. 

“Oh, Kai,” she said, her eyes darting towards the air acolyte. She was smiling, though.

“I missed you,” he said, and put her gently to the ground before kissing her again. “I don’t care who knows it.”


	26. 200: Su and Opal Beifong

“Opal, sweetie, could I borrow a pair of earrings tonight? I swear I thought I had packed my jewelry case but obviously I left it at home.”

Opal pulled the curling tongs out of her hair and patted down the curl. “Of course. Take whatever you want.”

Her mother walked into the dressing room, already in her green silk gown. She held up two earrings next to her ears. “The emerald or the jet?”

“Mmmmm. Do the emeralds, they have a really nice swing to them.”

Her mother walked back out again. “Is Bolin giving a speech?”

Opal snorted. “Well, he has one written out, but he’ll never read it. He never does. He always just wings it.” She wrapped another piece of hair around the tongs.

Her mother walked back in, fastening the second emerald earring. “You’re right, these do have a nice swing to them. Where did you get them?”

Opal smiled. “Fortieth birthday present from Mako and company.”

“Ah, so Wu picked them out. That explains everything.” Her mother sat down on the bench next to her and picked up the powder puff, patting delicately at her nose. “Thank you for having me, sweetie. I could have stayed at the Four Elements, but it would have been lonely without your father.”

“You sure he’s okay?”

Su snorted. “Please. He’s fine. He just hates these kinds of things, he always has. It’s just that now he’s old enough to fake an illness and get away with it.”

Opal laughed. “Ah, if I could only do the same. Every single damn time I do one of these things the paparazzi always manages to get Bolin’s best side and I always have my eyes half shut or my finger scratching my nose or something.” She smiled. “Not that I’d ever say anything. He still gets so excited about these kinds of things. He loves getting awards.”

“Almost thirty years,” her mother said, and smiled at her in the mirror. “Your father and I had our doubts about him at first, I won’t lie. But he’s a good man. He’s always been so good to you, and the children as well.”

“He is good,” Opal said. “And even after all these years he still makes me laugh.”

Her mother patted her hand. “That’s what makes the best marriages, I swear. If they can make you laugh I think you can weather anything life throws your way.” She thought for a moment. “Not that it hurts if they are good looking, of course.” She laughed, and Opal laughed with her.

“Of course!”


	27. 200: Lin and Su Beifong

Su slowly swirled the wine in her glass. “Opal’s three, Wing’s four, and four of them between Baatar and Huan.” She sighed. “I feel accomplished.”

Lin snorted. “It’s not like you did anything.” She gulped at her own wine. “Stop taking credit for it.”

“Although you have four, which is pretty good for a woman who never had any children.” Su raised an eyebrow at her sister and grinned with just the slightest tinge of malice.

“They aren’t mine,” her sister said tartly.

“Then why does Sayuri call you Grand-Lin?” Su giggled. She drank the rest of her wine. “And Grand-Lo. He doesn’t seem to mind it.”

“Of course he doesn’t mind it. He eats it up, the damn fool. And it’s not like I haven’t told her not to do it. You try telling her what to do. She’s never defiant, she looks at you and smiles and says, _Okay, Grand-Lin_ in that dreamy way of hers and wanders off somewhere.” Lin shook her head. “Always manages to get her own way. Just like her father,” she muttered darkly.

“You love it,” Su said, and kicked her in the ankle.

Lin grunted. “Quit smiling like that, you look like you have gas. Pour me some more wine.”


	28. 200: Lin and Su Beifong

“Shhhhh,” Su said, waving her wine glass. “You’re bein’ too loud.” She stumbled over the coffee table. “Whoopsie!” Putting her hand over her mouth she started to giggle.

“Fuck you and fuck your noise,” her sister said, gulping down the rest of her wine. She looked about her. “I’ve lost my man again.” She straightened up. “LoLo! Where are you? Damn the man. Lozan!” 

Su snickered. “Is he under here?” She tried to look under the coffee table but nearly toppled over. “Whooo! Down I go!” More giggling ensued.

“Can’t even hold your liquor,” muttered her sister, none too steady on her own feet.

Su pointed at her. “You know what? I always hated you. An’ you know why?”

“I don’t care why.”

“Boobies.” Su gestured in front of herself. “You allays had big ones.”

Lin looked down at her chest and gave herself a squeeze. “Firm and supple, back in the day. Yeah.” She peered at Su. “You had better hair, you bitch.”

“You’reabitch.”

“You wouldna know a bitch if it came up and bit you in your skinny ass.”

“Say that to my face!”

Lin leaned over and stumbled forward. “Just did.” She reached out a slow finger and then jabbed her sister in the breast. “Tiny Titty Susi.”

“That’s it,” Su screamed, and she threw her wine glass down and launched herself at her sister with a shout. Lin stuck out a hand and shoved at her forehead, holding her sister at arm’s length while Su pinwheeled her arms at her.

“Ladies,” came a stern voice, and the sisters sprang apart. Nuo stood there, her dressing gown tied around her waist, curlers in her hair, her hands on her hips, looking severe. “For shame. For shame!”

“Now you did it,” Su whispered, very loudly. “You pissed off Nuo. Now you’ll be sorry.”

“Wing is putting Dad to bed,” she said to her mother-in-law. “Next time please don’t leave him in the garden. He’ll catch a cold.”

Su stuck her bottom lip out in a pout before brightening up a little. “Nuo,” Su said, in a singsongy voice, “Lin lost LoLo again.”

“Tattletale,” Lin hissed. “Tattle tattle tattle!”

“Bed,” Nuo said, pointing. “Right now. On the double. Whoosh whoosh! Wing will find LoLo and bring him in. Ah-ah-ah! Don’t you even look at each other! I do not want to hear a single peep out of either of you, do I make myself entirely clear!”

“Sorry,” Su said, and wobbled out of the room. Lin stared at her for a moment.

“You don’t scare me.”

Nuo raised one eyebrow and Lin hustled it out of the room, hissing behind her, “Not scared!”

Nuo reached down and rescued the miraculously unbroken wine glass from the floor. Covering her mouth, she started to giggle.


	29. 200: Lin and the Wuko Kids

“Grand-Lin, do you ever think about clouds?” Sayuri was staring up into the autumn sky, a fat plum dangling from her fingers.

“Not on a regular basis, no.” Lin gently poked her on the shoulder. “Are you eating that plum or putting it in the basket?”

Sayuri looked down at her hand in some surprise. “Oh.” She stared at the plum for a moment before handing it to Meili, who rolled her eyes and tucked it into a basket. Sayuri looked back up. “Because that cloud looks like a turtleduck.”

Lin shaded her eyes with her hand, looking up into tree above her. “Are those branches thick enough to support your weight?”

Zhi’s face peered down from high up the plum tree. “It’s fine.” He produced a yellow plum and gently tossed it to Naoki, who swiped it in midair. “I think they’re pretty ripe.”

Naoki took a bite. “Mmmm, perfect. Duck with plum sauce tomorrow!” She grinned and wiped away the juice that was running down her chin. “How are you going to get them down here, though?”

“Well, that’s the question,” Zhi said, his face disappearing back into the tree.

“Are you going to help or are you just going to sit there?” Naoki looked down at her sister, sitting on a bench. Meili raised up her hand.

“I just got a manicure yesterday,” she said, as if that explained it. Both Naoki and Lin snorted.

“If you tie a rope to the basket Zhi could hang it over a branch and then lower the plums that way,” Sayuri said, still gazing up. “Oh, that one looks like half a shirt.”

“Hey, smart thinking, Button.” Naoki wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Do we have any rope?”

“LoLo has some in the utility closet,” Lin said.

“I’ll go and get it,” Meili said, standing up and brushing off her tunic before walking towards the house.

“Oh Grand-Lin! Look, that one looks like a goat gorilla!”

Lin smoothed down Sayuri’s tumbled mess of curls. “Does it now? What else do you see?” She smiled at Naoki over Sayuri’s head.


	30. 200: Lin Beifong

Mako gently grasped her elbow as she slipped a little in the loose scree on the path.

“Oh, so now I’m an old woman that needs to be coddled, am I? May as well put me in a corner somewhere and forget about me.”

Mako said nothing; just tucked her arm into his and slowed his pace. Eventually, she sighed and stopped trying to pull away.


	31. 200: Ikki and Baatar

“Look. I thought the deal was that I had total autonomy over their bending training.” Ikki picked up a small rag doll off the floor and sniffed at it suspiciously. “Wait, does this smell like puke to you?” She held it out and Baatar sniffed it.

“Yeah, it does.” He took it out of her hand and sent it sailing across the room, landing directly in the basket full of dirty laundry. “When have I ever gotten in the middle of your training the kids?”

“Never. And that’s my point. You haven’t. So why are you trying to do it with Huan and Tseten then?” She gathered up a metal train and put it on the table.

“Because Huan’s not training him.”

She put one hand on her hip. “And you know this because why, exactly?”

He bent down to pick up a pen off the floor, waving it. “How many times have I told Katara that she’s not to use my good pens! I have to send away to Ba Sing Se for these!” He jammed it into his pocket angrily. “You know, just because I’m not a bender doesn’t mean I wasn’t surrounded by it. I watched my mother train Kuvira and the twins. I know what it looks like. All Huan does is fuck around with that piece of meteorite.”

“Well, maybe that’s how he was trained.”

“Huan was trained the way he was because when he was Tseten’s age he couldn’t even speak, Ikki, no less even attempt to bend. You don’t know. You weren’t there.” He picked up a tunic strewn across a chair.

“Regardless of how he was trained he’s an amazing bender. Or are you going to argue that with me as well?” She yanked the tunic out of his hand and stomped across the room to slam it in the basket.

“Don’t put words in my mouth. I never said he wasn’t an amazing bender. I am saying that the way he learned bending may not be the best way to teach Tseten.”

“Oh, and I guess you know how to teach him bending then?” Ikki regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“Sure you did,” he answered, and he turned away to put a plush tigerdillo onto the bed. He took several deep breaths before turning back to her. “I was thinking we could send him down to my mother for a while. Or maybe ask her to come up here.”

“And you think Huan would be okay with that? Did you stop to think how he might feel about that?” She was staring at him incredulously.

“Don’t be an ass. When have you ever known me to not to take his feelings into consideration?” His jaw was tight.

Ikki blew out an explosive breath that sent a a series of drawings skittering across the floor. “Well, have you at least spoken to him?”

“No, I haven’t. I thought I could speak to you about it first, get your thoughts. Although I suppose I shouldn’t get an opinion because I’m not a bender though, right?” He pointed a finger at her, furious. “You are always shooting me down, Ikki. You think that it isn’t important to me that my bending children are well-trained?” He threw his hands into the air. “Because according to you, I’m not entitled to an opinion of that. And it’s bullshit. After all, you get to have an opinion about their book schooling and you and I both know you’ve never cracked open a book except under protest.”

“That’s totally different,” she said.

“The fuck it is,” he spat out, and he stormed out of the bedroom.


	32. 200: Rohan

“Did you go there with Grandpa, then?” Rohan smiled at his father as he handed him a cup of tea.

“About a year before he died. I wasn’t much older than you are now.” His father’s eyes were sad, and Rohan leaned over to put his arm around him, swallowing past the sudden ache in his throat.

“Stick around for awhile, okay, Dad?” 

“I’ll do my best, son.” 


	33. 200: Huan

Huan sat cross-legged on the floor. His hand flew up and caught the carved air bison that rocketed through the air. “No throwing things, Bhuti.”

His daughter frowned down at the wooden goat gorilla in front of her. With a grunt she shoved and it took air, hovering for a moment before falling back to the floor. “Fall down.”

“You are supposed to be taking a nap.”

“No.”

“You’re lucky Da isn’t here. He doesn’t like _no_.”

“Ba no?”

“I don’t mind so much. But if you don’t take a nap then you will be tired and grumpy.”

“No tired.” She yawned hugely.

“Hmmm.” Huan stood up and then lay down on the bed. “Okay, I’m taking a nap now. But only me. No babies allowed.” He waited, and then smiled a little as a she pulled herself up onto the bed.

“Ba sleepytime?”

“Yes, I’m really tired. But that’s okay, you can just keep playing.” She settled down in the crook of his arm and yawned again. “Well, so long as you don’t go to sleep.”

With a little whuffling noise she closed her eyes. A few moments later she started to snore. Huan closed his own eyes and smiled.


	34. 200: Baatar Jr. and Huan

Baatar’s head jerked again. “Shit,” he mumbled. “I really need to get this finished.” He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

“Go to bed,” Huan said. He curled a piece of metal around something that Baatar assumed was a seedpod. Or at least that’s what he thought it was. Hard to tell.

“I should have had this done a week ago.”

“The only one that cares is you.”

Baatar shot him a look. “Thanks. A lot. That’s sarcasm, by the way.”

“Oh. No I just meant that no one minds if it is late, just you.”

Baatar grunted. 

“Da?” Tseten was standing in the door. “Da, I can’t sleep.” 

Baatar crooked a finger and he came and sat on his lap, looking up at him with his mother’s gray eyes and adorable snub nose. “How come?”

Tseten shrugged. “I have a troubled mind.”

Huan turned at that one and raised his eyebrows. 

“Mmmmhmmm. And would that troubled mind have anything to do what happened today in the west corridor?”

Tseten’s eyes went huge. “Da! How did you know!”

Baatar smiled. “I know everything.”

“That’s the idea, anyhow,” Huan muttered, and turned back to his sculpture.

“Can I sit here with you and Ba for awhile?”

Baatar opened his mouth to deny him, but Huan waved him over. “Come and help me move this petal here.” He met Baatar’s eyes and gave a little shrug. Baatar just sighed and sat back, watching as Huan guided his hands and the metal wobbled under them.


	35. 200: Wei Beifong

Wei peered through the crowd of people getting off the train for a few minutes before he saw her, standing with a suitcase in her hand, looking the wrong direction. “Rose! Nine o’clock!”

She turned and spotted him and waved, making her way through the crowd to him. “Uncle Wei!”

He hugged her and then stepped back. “You look like a million yuan. Love the trousers.”

Rose grimaced a little self-consciously. “Poppy says I look like a boy.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to look like a boy?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then fuck Poppy. She’s fourteen years old. What the fuck does she know?”

Rose laughed a little at that and tucked her arm into his. He took her suitcase out of her hand and led her across the platform. “Thanks for having me.”

“It’s my pleasure. And I mean that, kiddo. Stay as long as you want.”

“Well, I guess I should look for a place in the dormitories.”

“Don’t be in a rush. I’ve got room and you are welcome as long as you want to stay. Okay?”

“Uncle Wei?”

“Yeah?”

She grinned at him. Damn, but he hadn’t seen her smile like that in years. She looked like a Beifong when she grinned like that. “I’m going to Republic City University. Me. Rose Beifong. Pinch me, please.”

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek instead. “Of course you are. You’ve got your mother’s brains, thank the universe. I’m proud of you, kiddo. Come on, I’m taking you for celebratory noodles. My car’s right over here.”


	36. 200: San, Bu and Pearl Beifong

“So, have you stuck your tongue in her mouth yet?” Pearl grinned at her older brother.

“Nice. Really nice.” San bent a clod of dirt at her head which she easily deflected with a quick shot of air, causing it to burst, spattering Ginger.

“C’mon, Pearl! I’m trying to get him clean! Help or don’t, but don’t get him dirty again!” Bu flicked a wad of soapsuds her way before turning back to his brother. “I like her. I remember her. From before, I mean. Not very well, or anything, but anyhow. You going to ask her out?”

“Been thinking about it.” San rubbed some grease into Ginger’s saddle.

“I don’t remember her at all.” 

“That’s because you were a mere tiny stinky baby when we met her.” Bu tsked at her. “Ugh. So stinky. Juicy had nothing on your baby ass.”

“I’ll give you stinky!” 

“If either one of you gets me wet you will live to regret it,” San said, just as a wet sponge hit him upside the head.


	37. 202: Wu and Qi

Qi straightened Qi’s tie and blotted at Qi’s lipstick. A discreetly folded bill was given to the bathroom attendant, who bowed politely, clearly trying not to stare. Qi walked out of the restroom and back down the hallway to the restaurant proper, aware of all the eyes. Spirits. Qi had never liked Ba Sing Se. Too conservative, too old, too damn up on its high ostrich horse.

Wu was sitting at the table, a politely bland expression on his face. Bored, then. Qi envied Mako back home. Qi had never relished the idea of a regular on the clock job, but it meant that Mako was rarely the one who had to accompany Wu to his occasional jaunts to this city.

“Ah, there you are,” Wu’s voice was just on this side of petulant. Spirits, but Qi hated Ba Sing Se. It did not bring out Wu’s best side. “I wasn’t aware it took fifteen minutes to relieve oneself.”

“I was gone four minutes,” Qi replied, sitting down. “Did you order?”

“I did not. How was I supposed to know what you wanted?”

Qi mentally counted to ten. “Fine, we can order now.”

Wu flicked his fingers disdainfully. “I suppose. Nothing on the menu appeals.”

Now he was just being petty. This was only going to get worse as the evening progressed, Qi knew. With that in mind, Qi stood up and put Qi’s napkin on the table. Saying nothing, Qi turned and started to walk out of the restaurant. Out through the double doors, past the startled look of the haughty maître d’ and out into the street where Qi flagged down a passing cab and motioned to the driver to wait.

They didn’t wait long.

Wu came storming out of the restaurant, bright spots of color on his cheeks. “You cannot just walk out on me that way,” he hissed, and Qi took hold of the lapels of his suit.

“Get in the cab, Wu.” With that Qi unceremoniously shoved the former monarch of the Earth Kingdom into the car, sliding in behind him. “The Imperial Jade Hotel,” Qi told the driver, and sat back.

Wu was glaring daggers. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking you back to the hotel. You’re going to take a bath and I’m going to order room service and feed it to you in the bath. If you’re a good boy I’ll get in with you and wash your hair. And then we’ll lay on the bed and eat dessert and you can crack open the book you brought with you.”

Wu stared for a long moment before reaching to take Qi’s hand in his, raising it to his mouth and kissing it. “Thank you,” he whispered, and Qi booped him on his great lovely nose.


	38. 203: Mako and Bolin

“…so I told him, hey now, buddy, I’m not actually a private eye, you know. I can’t help you find your missing dog. But he…” Bolin’s voice trailed off and he leaned forward and peered through the steam. “Hey. Mako. You still with me?”

Mako startled a little. “Sorry. I’m a million miles away.”

“So what’s up? You can tell me. Your favorite brother. Beloved by thousands, but all yours this afternoon.” Bolin thought a moment. “Well, all yours always, really.”

Mako gave him a little nod before sighing. “Just thinking about Zhi getting ready to head off to the desert. It’s not like he has a lot of common sense.”

Bolin put a hand to his shoulder. “San’s going with him. San’s…well, you know. He’s like the kid you and Opal would have had if you had had a kid.” He wrinkled up his nose and blinked twice. “Huh. Well, okay, that came out pretty weird.” He waved it off. “But you know what I mean. He’s smart, Mako. A million times smarter than me. And he always knows what he’s doing. He won’t let Zhi come to harm. Like you with me, remember?”

“It’s just…you know he’d get lost on the way to the bathroom. And he won’t remember to wear protective clothing or check for scorpions in his boots or any of those things.” Mako ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not about San. I know how capable San is. But he’s married now and eventually he’s going to want to settle down and start a family and I can’t blame him for that. And then what?”

“I don’t know,” Bolin said slowly. “I guess we have to see when we see. Mako, we don’t know what’s going to happen. In the future, I mean. Life’s full of surprises, you know that.” He grinned. “You married some prince. Talk about a surprise!”

Mako scoffed at that and then smiled at his brother. “I know you’re right. I just worry.”

“If you weren’t worried I’d figure you were dead.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Oh sure, any time.”

“Since when did you get so wise?”

Bolin spread his hands out benevolently. “I’m the guru of the Northside. Ask anyone.”

Mako had to laugh at that.


	39. 203: Meili and Tupilek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

Tupilek watched out the window of the cab as the neighborhood gradually changed. He’d been told that the clinic wasn’t in the worst of the city’s neighborhoods; it wasn’t exactly nice, either. He could see the entrance to the bridge looming in the near distance, the one that was just called First Bridge, apparently. He still hadn’t gotten all of them straight yet, and there was another one being built to the south of the city, this one to accommodate the gradual overspill from what used to be the downtown area before the spirit portal had arrived and had wiped most of it out.

The city was very big. Bigger than he’d expected, and he’d expected pretty big.

He’d only arrived the night before, traveling north on Master Iskani’s eldest sister’s ship, _The Tiger Seal._ Captain Tanka had met up with her other sister Yumi when they docked and she’d taken him with her, telling him he could stay in the back room of her dojo until he found a place of his own. He knew she was the middle Hou-Ting princess’s biological mother; Master Iskani had told him it wasn’t a secret, that the princess and her family acknowledged it. Yumi was a bluff, friendly woman, no-nonsense in a way he’d recognized from Master Iskani as well as Captain Tanka. He’d liked her immediately.

He’d meant to contact Natsiq to tell her that he’d arrived, but no one had answered the phone at the clinic. He figured it might be just as easy to show up in person. He’d brought with him a fair amount of supplies from down south, including the dried seaweed Natsiq had specifically requested. He’d left most of it back at the dojo, though, figuring they’d know better than he how to transport all of it.

“The Bridge Clinic, right? This is it here.” The cabbie jerked his thumb as he pulled over. He fumbled with the unfamiliar money before handing it over, picking up the box he’d brought and getting out. He took in the rather battered looking door, the single small window to the side dirty and cracked. He frowned. Quite a few people were milling outside, most of them poorly dressed; one of them, a young girl, was coughing so hard her entire body was shaking with it. He went to push the door open and a man grabbed at his arm.

“You ain’t takin’ no cuts in line, I been here since it opened!”

“I’m an employee,” he said.

“You a healer?” The man peered suspiciously at him; his traditional clothes in blues and browns, boots to the knee, his dark hair with its severe widow’s peak caught back at his nape before being clubbed into a thick tail that fell to the middle of his shoulders, wrapped with the beaded leather clasp his grandmother had given him for his tenth birthday.

“Not a very good one, I’m afraid.” He smiled. “I’m not really here for that. Excuse me.” He moved past him and pushed open the door, feeling resistance as it shoved into someone who promptly cursed at him. The small lobby beyond was crammed full of people; coughing, bleeding, complaining or silent with suffering, sitting on the floor or standing, unwashed for the most part. He lifted the box above his head and started to wade through to the door at the other end of the lobby, doing his best not to step on anyone. He managed to get through and tried the doorknob; it was locked.

“Where do you think you’re going?” This voice had a completely different accent; he turned to see a tall woman frowning at him. He nearly dropped the box, her resemblance to Master Iskani so marked that for a brief moment he’d thought she’d somehow appeared here. On second look it wasn’t her, of course; this woman was considerably younger, for one thing, and her eyes were the dark blue of gentians instead of the master’s much lighter turquoise. She was dressed in a simple tunic and trousers, covered with some sort of a thick pinafore, her curling hair pinned neatly back, bare of jewelry or any other ornamentation. There was no mistaking her for a patient, however.

“You’re Princess Meili? I’m Tupilek, from the Southern Water Tribe. Natsiq hired me?” He shifted the box as a grimy hand reached for it. “Ah, please don’t touch, these are medical supplies.” He smiled down at the boy who owned the hand. “No food, I’m sorry.” The boy lost interest at that and wandered off.

The princess’s frown cleared. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. We’re swamped,” she gestured around her, “as you can see. Natsiq is with a patient and so is Rohan, you can meet him later. I don’t mean to be rude, but…” She gestured again.

He nodded politely. “Of course. At least let me take this box back for you. It’s got some supplies Natsiq asked for.”

“Thanks. Give me a moment, we have to keep it locked or else they’ll take anything that isn’t nailed down.” She turned from him then, going back to a woman who was holding a sodden cloth to her bleeding arm, speaking to her quietly before motioning her along.

After she let him in he dropped the box off and found Natsiq; a quick hello and a promise she’d talk to him later, and he was waved at by a man about her age, tattooed arrows gleaming a bright blue on his shaved head, hands and forearms. Healer Rohan the airbender, of course. The back room had been transformed into several smaller rooms, separated by tall screens, neat and clean. The storeroom, however, was a disaster, and he blew out a long breath when he contemplated what it would take to get it into good working order.

Natsiq hadn’t been kidding when she said they needed someone to run the clinic for them. He borrowed her key and went back into the lobby just in time to stop a fight between two women, each accusing the other of trying to get in first. Meanwhile, there was an old man he hadn’t seen on the floor, his eyes closed, his breathing irregular, overlooked in all the chaos.

He took a deep breath and got his pen ready, centering a clipboard he’d found in the back in his hands. “Ladies and gentlemen! If I could have your attention, please.” A few people looked at him, but not many. No help for it, then. “OY! Quiet down now,” he bellowed, using the voice his own Dad would use to call all of them in from across the tundra. It worked; the room quieted down. He smiled. “Thanks, folks. Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to come up to me, one at a time, tell me your name and what’s wrong. That way I can tell which healer you need to see and in what order you need to see them. Emergencies need to go first, and so do children.”

“That ain’t fair! I got here first!” One of the women whose fight he’d just broken up shoved her way belligerently to the front.

“Madam, do you know what the fee is for this clinic?” He met her eyes.

“What you sayin’? There ain’t no fee!”

“That is correct. That means that when any of you come here, you are being treated by healers who are doing what they are doing for little or no money. No one is making a profit here. Because of this, the clinic is understaffed. The healers are doing their very best to treat you. In order to do that, they need to know what your complaint is so that they can try to help as many people as possible in the quickest time possible. To facilitate that they need to see patients in order of importance, not in order of who arrived when.”

The woman sniffed at this. “You want to say that in plain words for me to understand?”

“This clinic, going forward, will take patients based on how badly they need treatment instead of first come first served. It will make the queues go faster and make sure everyone gets the best care possible.” He smiled at her. “I know everyone wants that.”

She grunted at this. “Well, put me first on your list there, then.”

“What’s your name and why are you here today?”

“The name’s Ming and I got me a fierce itch in my lady parts.”

“Yer lucky yer lady parts ain’t fallen off yet!” hollered some wit from near the door, and after Ming sent him a rude sign with her fingers there were widespread snickers from around the room. He caught himself from smiling just in time, writing down her name and complaint before looking up.

“Next, please.”

He got their names and their ailments: a cough that was bringing up blood (that one was next for Master Rohan), a child who’d been feverish for over a week now (Natsiq was good with fevers, he knew), a heavily pregnant woman who, with fear in her eyes, told him that she hadn’t felt the baby move once that day. She he escorted back immediately, taking her straight to the princess, who had her lay down, water already in her hands.

Once he’d gotten all of their names he started in with the things he knew he could handle himself. He cleaned the infection out of a nasty graze and packed it with salve and gauze, telling the man to return in two days to be checked. Next was a toddler, harassed mother in tow, who had a marble up her nose, gently eased out with some water into her delighted brother’s hands. The sudden sound of a baby crying from behind the door hushed the waiting room before people nudged each other and nodded, smiling and even clapping a little. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a relieved breath. “A blessing on the baby and mother,” he murmured, and the old woman sitting next to him nodded her head with approval.

The princess came out about a half hour later, looking slightly weary. She opened her mouth and then closed it, gazing about the room in surprise. People were sitting, for the most part, thanks to a few of the relatively healthy patients whom he’d asked to help fetch some empty crates he’d been informed were sitting abandoned in the back alley. “The baby and mother?” he asked, getting her attention, and she nodded. “Fine. Thankfully. She needs to rest and recover, but I can see someone else in the interim.”

He glanced down at his clipboard. “Wang.” Three people looked up expectantly from around the room. “Ah, I mean Wang with the broken foot.” The Wang in question stood with help from his son, balancing on one leg. “Let me give you a hand.” He turned a stern glance back towards the room. “I’ll be right back. There won’t be any problems, correct?”

“You go on, then.” Ming With The Itch stood up and smacked a fist into her hand. “I’ll keep order out here.”

“Thank you, Ming.”

“You got it, Boss.”

He put his arm around Wang, helping the man to hop back to an empty table. “This is Wang, he fell off a ladder yesterday. I did a quick check; the foot appears to be broken. I did what I could for the swelling but I left the setting of it into your far more capable hands.”

The princess blinked. “Oh. Thank you.” She stared at him for a moment before shaking herself slightly and reaching for the large pitcher of water. He walked around to where the new mother lay, baby in her arms.

“Hello,” he said softly. “Can I bring you anything? Some water?”

“Some water would be good,” she said, not taking her eyes away from her child. He fetched her a glass, helping her to steady it as she drank. “Thank you, sir.”

“You rest,” he replied. “Is there anyone we can fetch for you?”

She met his eyes then. “My husband, he’s working on the bridge. He don’t know where I am.”

“What’s his name?”

“Big Li.”

“Well, I’ve got a bridge worker out there who’s got a knock to the head that needs seeing. I’ll see if he knows your husband. If he does we can ask him to take him a message, how’s that?”

“Thank you sir, thank you.”

He patted her gently on the shoulder. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry. Your job is to rest now.”

He went back out to the lobby to speak to the bridge worker, who did know Big Li and promised to pass along the message. Taking a deep breath he turned to smile at a man who had just walked in the door, his jaw swollen and discolored. “Well, that looks painful. Can you manage to tell me your name and what happened?”

Towards the end of the day he started to turn away those that could wait until tomorrow; none of them were particularly happy about it but he was firm. “Emergencies only, the clinic is getting ready to close, please return tomorrow,” he repeated, Ming With The Itch standing behind him, turning a baleful glare at those who started to argue. “Ming, are you still here?”

“Figured you might need some help. You ain’t all that big.”

He laughed at that. “Well thanks, Ming. You got everything taken care of?”

“Yeah, that airbender gave me somethin’ to spread around down there, smells like somethin’ died but he says it works.” She shrugged. “Dunno yet, I’ll letcha know.”

“You do that, then.” He nodded, looking around the lobby. “Well, I think we’re done for today. Thanks for your assistance, Ming.” She clapped him on the back, nearly sending him sprawling.

“Take care, Boss. See ya tomorrow, mebbe.” She sucked on her teeth for a minute. “I ain’t got no work at the present, it might be that I could come down and do some cleanin’ here. Make this waitin’ room a little nicer to sit in.” She shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt. Alright, I’m outta here.” Out the door she went, and he locked it behind her, going into the back. Big Li had arrived a few minutes earlier; the princess was giving him some yuan.

“I can’t take it, I just can’t,” he said, holding the baby in his arms.

“She can’t walk home,” the princess said. “She needs to take a cab. I’ve called one. Please take it and put her right to bed. If there is any extra you can keep it.”

“I’ll pay you back,” he said, and the princess opened her mouth to argue, but Tupilek cut her off.

“Big Li, yes?” At the man’s nod he smiled. “It’s not necessary to repay the yuan. What you could do, however, would be to help me in the lobby. I’d like to add some simple benches for people to sit on, something a little sturdier than the crates, maybe add a desk for me to sit at. Is that something you think you could do? When you have time, that is.”

“I could do that,” the man replied eagerly. “You can count on me, sir.” He stuck his hand out and Tupilek shook it.

“It’s settled, then. If you would take your wife, I can take your son here. I believe the cab is waiting.”

The man carefully scooped his wife up and followed him out the door, putting her gently inside the cab before taking the baby from his arms. “Thank you, sir. Thank you.”

He nodded and waved them off before walking back into the door, straight into a hug from Natsiq, who laughed as she thumped his back.

“What did I tell you, Meili? I told you he’d be perfect!”

“It’s very good to meet you,” Rohan said, bowing. “Spirits, but today was quite a day. I’m sorry I didn’t have a chance to really say hello earlier.”

“It was a little chaotic here,” he agreed, bowing in return. “I do hope you’ll tell me how I can best help you.”

The princess snorted, an unexpected sound. “I think you’re already off to a good start.”

“Where are you staying?” Natsiq slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Well, Master Iskani’s sister Yumi is letting me stay at her dojo until I find a place.” He laughed. “Which makes it sound like I know where to find a flat. I don’t.”

Rohan put his hands on his hips, looking around the lobby. “You ought to come with me to the Island.” At Tupilek’s puzzled look he clarified. “The Air Nation temple, I mean. We’ve room and plenty. I take my air bison to and from work every day, you could ride with me, save you from a commute. I wouldn’t recommend anywhere in this neighborhood to live in.”

Natsiq shook her head. “No, safe enough for the residents, but you’re not one of them. They’d know you for an outsider and treat you like one.”

“You keep your air bison here?” He tried desperately to figure out where an air bison would be lurking. He understood they were very large.

Rohan grinned. “No, there’s no room. I call him with a special whistle, he can hear it from miles away, he stays on the Island while I’m here. So what do you say?”

He ran a hand across his mouth. “I...well. I’ll admit I wasn’t looking forward to sleeping on a cot in the middle of a storeroom. It’s doable though. You’re sure taking me home wouldn’t be an imposition?”

“It wouldn’t, trust me. My parents have an open door policy, and in any case I’m sure my Dad would love to hear all about the goings on down south. We can swing by Yumi’s, pick up your things, drop off Natsiq and then drop off Meili before heading over.”

“I actually have quite a few boxes at the dojo, supplies and such.”

“We can take those as well, it’s fine. Exit - my air bison - can manage them without a problem.”

“You’re quiet tonight,” Natsiq said, putting a hand to the princess’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“You were a very big help,” the princess said, looking at him. “Thank you. I don’t think I quite realized how much we needed someone like you.”

“I hope I can be of use,” he replied. “It’s why I came.” He smiled at her and she returned it, finally. She had a beautiful smile.

There was a resounding bellow from above the roof; Rohan gestured theatrically. “Our ride is here. Shall we?”

They walked out and he locked the door behind them, doing his best not to cringe in surprise at the enormous beast calmly disrupting traffic as it landed in the middle of the street. He’d need to get another set of keys made and take inventory of the storeroom, find someone to do regular cleaning as well. Maybe Ming would be up for it? What was the budget for that, anyhow? As he hauled himself up to the air bison’s saddle with the leather straps Rohan considerately threw down, he grinned at the marble-wielding brother and his friends who were daring each other to dash forward and pet Exit. “Keep those marbles away from your sister, now,” he called down, and waved.


	40. 204: Naoki and Her Mentors

LoLo held his champagne glass up high. “I have been raising this girl since she was a bright-eyed two year old, trying to throw fire at my head. At least she throws it at other people now.” There was general laughter. He smiled down at her. “Naoki, my own, you are my joy and my delight. This old sailor would have never thought he’d spend the rest of his days this way, but I have no regrets. Worth tearing this knee up just to have you in my life, Butterfly. Happy birthday, my little girl.” Naoki jumped up and threw her arms around him.

It was Lin’s turn next. “Well. I never cared much for children, but you were all right as far as that all went. So. Well. Anyhow, happy birthday.” She abruptly sat back down. Naoki reached over and squeezed her hand, and Lin squeezed hers tightly in return.

“Wow. So tell us how you really feel, huh, Lin?” Korra was grinning, and the grin turned to laughter as Lin flashed her a rude sign with her fingers. “So. Thirty, huh? Damn, I’m old. Listen, Naoki, you are the most amazing firebender I’ve ever set eyes on, and I know I’m not insulting your father when I say that.”

“You aren’t,” said Mako, and he nodded at his daughter.

“But even more than that, you’re an inspiration. The work you do at your school, with those kids? You’re patient, you’re kind, you’re firm, and they learn from you. You never break their spirit. I admire you, I really do.”

Naoki smiled. “I had good teachers that showed me the way.”

Korra laughed. “Well, I don’t know if I was a good teacher or not, but you are. No. You’re not a good teacher. You’re a great teacher. I’m honored to know you.” Korra bowed low to her. Naoki, her cheeks slightly flushed, bowed her head back.

“Sit down, Korra, have some more champagne.” Yumi stood and tipped her champagne glass Naoki’s way. “Butterfly, you were always an ideal student. Dedicated, disciplined, eager to learn. But that’s nothing compared to what an amazing woman you’ve become. You’re a gift to us all. I look forward to seeing what the rest of your life will bring, and I’m damn glad to be a part of it. Happy birthday, kiddo.”

“Thank you, Yumi,” Naoki said, smiling.

Tenzin stood and cleared his throat. “Naoki, you have always exemplified the cooperation between benders of all disciplines that I’ve always hoped to see. A school where all benders train together?” He smiled. “It’s like nothing we’ve ever seen before, and even your naysayers have had to take their words back. This is a great thing you have done, and I am glad to have been a small part of it.” He shook his head in bemusement. “I still can’t believe that little girl who bent fire at the Firelord herself is all grown up. Where has the time gone? A very happy birthday, Naoki.”

“I’ve forgiven her, no worries,” Izumi said, and everyone laughed.

“Thank you, Tenzin.” Naoki smiled and looked around the table, at all of her friends and family. She raised her own champagne glass. “Thank you all, for making this birthday so special for me. I’m the luckiest woman alive.” With a laugh she took the handkerchief Qi handed to her and passed it over to her sobbing Papa.


	41. 204: Zhi and Ping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from the OC Kiss Week 2018 prompt from Tumblr. First kiss: Zhi and Ping

“I haven’t…” Yaozhi swallowed, his spectacles flashing as he turned his head away, catching the moonlight. He was shivering; from the chill of the desert night or emotion, Ping wasn’t entirely sure.

“You haven’t…?”

That little self-deprecating laugh, followed by the forced smile that invariably appeared when he was nervous. “Ah well. You know. I’m not quite…well. I never attended school, you know. I always had a tutor. Outside of my sisters and cousins I didn’t really have any playmates my own age.” A quick glance his way. “I met others when I went to university but most of them were older than me and I didn’t…” He trailed off again and shrugged. “I suppose it just never came up.” Another flash off the lenses as he met his gaze briefly. “Most people don’t like me, you know. I talk far too much and people tend to think I’m mocking them.” The smile wavered as he plucked at a stray thread of a button. “I should sew this back on before I lose it. Not that my sewing skills are worth mentioning.”  

“Are you saying that you’ve never kissed anyone?” He tugged his gloves off, tucking them into the belt of his tunic.

Yaozhi continued to fiddle with the button. “I turned twenty-six last month. It’s more than a little embarrassing.”

“So…no one?” Sands below but this man was beautiful. Brilliant, funny, vulnerable, tender. How was it even possible that no one had ever tried to kiss him?

“Well, I assume you mean romantically.”  He attempted a carefree chuckle that fell flat. “No, nothing like that. Gracious, it does get cold here at night, doesn’t it? I knew there was a reason why I hid in my tent!”

“Yaozhi.”

Another shrug. “Silly, really. I suppose I should just get it over with but I was always waiting for…well. Never mind. It makes me sound ridiculous.”

“Tell me.” He moved just slightly closer, unhooking his veil, letting it droop to the side of his face.

“Ah. Well, you know. I just wanted to be swept off my feet by someone who really loved me, you know?” The thread, strained past the point of endurance, snapped, the button tumbling unheeded to the sand. “You see? Silly. Foolish. Like me.”

“Yaozhi.” This time he only breathed it out, his bare fingers reaching out to stroke gently across that sweet mouth. Yaozhi startled; his eyes behind the lenses widening as his mouth opened.  _Slowly, slowly,_  he told himself,  _slow down._  “You are not foolish.”

“I’m not?” he whispered, and Ping leaned in to press his mouth softly against his. Yaozhi quivered and it took every last scrap of his self control to keep himself still, their lips barely touching. He kissed this man the way he’d touch a desert bloom: gently, reverently, respectful of its rarity, honored by its beauty. He pulled slowly back, wanting to give him time to understand what had just happened, needing to give himself a moment to calm down. Yaozhi’s eyes, a mixed shade of gray-green that was unheard of in the desert, were full of wonder.

“But…why did you kiss me?” he asked, bewildered, and it took everything in him not to take the man into his arms and never let him go.  _Later._

“Because you are precious, and I desire you.”

“Not because you feel sorry for me?” The question was serious, a frown line appearing between his brows.

“Yaozhi. I have never kissed a man because of pity. I would not start now.” He smiled. “Besides, your cousin has threatened me with certain death if I do anything to hurt you. We know the name Beifong in this desert. I would not care to have him angry with me.”

Yaozhi blinked. “San? My San? Oh, San wouldn’t hurt a sand gnat!”

“Ah. I think for you, he would tear the world apart with his bare hands. I believe he could do it, as well.” There was nothing more terrifying than the anger of a calm man, and he had seen San Beifong turn sand into molten fire. He took his words regarding his cousin’s welfare very seriously indeed. A man would be a fool not to, and he had never been a fool - although this man could easily make him one. He reached out his hand, leaving it to hover next to his cheek. “Would you like me to kiss you again?”

Yaozhi blinked. “Would you like to?” He caught his lower lip up in his teeth and Ping forced himself to sit still.  _Gently._  He stroked his cheek with the barest touch of his fingers.

“Yes, my treasure. I would very much like to. But I will wait for you to invite me.”

“Oh. I see.” He swallowed. “I…should I take off my spectacles?” He put both of his trembling hands to his temples. “I think it’s the thing to do. When someone kisses you and you have spectacles, I mean. Otherwise, you know, they can get quite smudged and it’s always so difficult to clean them here, the sand and all. Gracious, not that you don’t know about the sand, of course.”

“Perhaps it is a good idea, yes.” He eased the spectacles off of his face and carefully closed them before unhooking his veil entirely, wrapping them in it before putting them aside. Yaozhi’s breathing began to quicken. “Quiet now, my treasure, my rain, my sweet. I won’t hurt you. I could never hurt you.” He took his face into his hands, this son of a king, his beauty, his passion, his heart. What heart? He had been stealing it from him the moment he’d seen him.

“Promise?” Yaozhi whispered, and his eyes were so soft in the moonlight.

“Your cherished heart is safe in my hands,” he swore, and brought his mouth back to his.


	42. 204: Meili and Tupilek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from the OC Kiss Week 2018 prompt from Tumblr. First kiss: Meili and Tupilek

“It’s just that we ain’t been able to help her, Healer. And she’s hurtin’ so much.” The young woman wrung her hands. Her clothes were worn and patched, but clean, as were her great-grandmother’s. The old woman’s eyes were closed, her fingers so crabbed and swollen she couldn’t manage anything more than claws. Meili crouched down to gently probe at her knees.

“Does this hurt, Auntie?”

“Like the blazes,” the woman said, her face creased with pain. “Can’t hardly move these old bones no more.” A tear escaped. “Best to just die and be done with it, most days.”

The young woman’s eyes filled up as well. “Can you help?”

She stood up, putting a hand out to steady herself as vertigo threatened to topple her over. It was flu season and Natsiq had succumbed the day before; she and Rohan were trying to fill in the gaps with the onslaught of patients. She’d been on duty non-stop and she wasn’t even sure when she had last eaten, never mind what time it was. “I think I can, yes. I have an ointment I’ll give you to take home, and I’ll want you to bring her in every day for a week or so so that I can treat her. Is there someone who can do that? How far away do you live?” She knew better by now than to assume it was easy for patients to get here; most of them came from this neighborhood but others traveled from the outskirts of the city and beyond, even.

“Someone can get her here, but we…” the woman swallowed and tilted up her chin. “We don’t have much to pay with.”

She put a hand to her arm and dredged up a smile through her exhaustion. “This is a free clinic. There will be no charge.”

“Not for none of it?” The woman was suspicious, not that she could blame her. Free rarely meant without a cost in this part of town.

“For none of it,” she replied firmly. “There has never been and will never be a fee for this clinic. Not for treatment, not for medicine, not for any of it.” She reached for the water that was kept in containers in the examining rooms. “If you could help her undress? I’ll need to be able to touch her skin directly if I am to help.”

The woman nodded and helped her great-grandmother slide her clothes off, the woman grimacing, tears tracking down her cheeks. Her joints were badly inflamed; one of the worst cases she’d ever seen. She’d most likely never been treated and had been suffering for years. Not that she was judging them; this was the entire reason for the clinic, after all. Too many people couldn’t afford healers of their own.

“Alright, Auntie. I am going to use the water directly on your skin. It shouldn’t hurt you. If it does, it’s very important that you please tell me immediately.” The old woman managed a nod and she began, the water glowing as she eased it over her body, closing her eyes in order to use her bending to sense which spots were worse off. It was so bad she was shocked the woman had been able to even make it to the clinic. Slowly and gently she went, letting her bending lead her hands, feeling the inflammation ease, the joints softening.

When she finished she opened her eyes and pulled the water back into the container. The old woman was staring at her hands in disbelief, her fingers moving stiffly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you this session. But I’ll give you an ointment that will heat and soothe the joints. You’ll need to put that on twice a day. Be generous with it, there’s more when you need it. And as I said, if you can come in daily for a week or two I can promise you even more improvement.” She smiled. “I’m afraid I can’t cure you, but I can at least make you more comfortable.”

“Oh Lady,” the old woman murmured, still moving her hands. “Lady. I ain’t been able to use my hands in so very long.” She looked up at her great-granddaughter. “Do you see, Rin?”

The young woman nodded, tears in her eyes. “I see, Gran.”

“Why, they hardly hurt a bit.” She smiled up at Meili. “I thank you, Healer. Bless you. Bless you and your family as well.”

The young woman threw her arms around her, and she was startled into returning the hug. “Oh Healer! Thank you! Thank you!”

She chuckled, patting her back. “You are so very welcome. Now, you’ll bring her in tomorrow?”

The woman stepped back, nodding vigorously. “Oh yes, Healer. We will, give my word.”

“Good. If you’ll help her dress I’ll fetch the ointment for you. Remember, twice a day, a very thick layer. There is plenty more, and it is free, so don’t skimp, okay?”

“Yes, Healer.” She helped her great-grandmother to sit, picking up her tunic. As she walked past her the old woman raised a gnarled hand and gently patted her face.

“Bless you, Lady, for your kindness to an old woman. I don’t forget it.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Auntie.” She walked around the partition and back to where the storeroom was, using the key around her neck to unlock it. Tupilek had sorted all of it; everything in alphabetical order, the shelves and drawers stocked neatly, a chart on a table where they could write down what they’d taken so he could resupply when necessary. He even had a stepladder with locking wheels so that Natsiq, shorter than the rest of them, could reach everything. She reached up to fetch the ointment and was hit with another wave of vertigo, gasping as she grasped the table to stop herself from falling.

“Ah, I checked in with the elderly lady with the rheumatism, I can fetch- Meili!” Tupilek’s tone sharpened as he lunged across the room, grabbing her and steadying her. “Here, sit down before you fall down.” He held on to her elbow as he guided her to the cot he’d put there for them to use as needed, a blanket folded neatly on the pillow. “Sit.”

“I’m fine, I just got a bit dizzy.” She tried to push him off. He ignored her to crouch down, testing her forehead and cheeks.

“You don’t feel warm. Do you feel feverish? Is your throat sore?”

She shook her head and winced. When had her head started aching? “No, I don’t have the flu, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

He frowned. “When’s the last time you’ve eaten?”

“Uh…”

“That’s what I thought.” His mouth firmed. She liked his mouth. It smiled more easily than it frowned; it was a very expressive mouth, very nice. He had just the very slightest of clefts in his chin, hardly noticeable unless you were very close. Nice eyes, too, a brighter blue than her own, more like the color of the ocean around Ember Island. He was only in his late twenties but he already had faint laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Not surprising, really. He did smile a lot. His smile was always so kind, all of the children who came into the clinic adored him. Most adults, too. He was so very nice. Lovely and nice.

“…lay down…Meili? Did you hear me?” He had her hands in his. Oh, that was nice, too. He had hands like Qi’s; strong hands, dexterous fingers, not pampered. Working hands, but clean and cared for.

“You have nice hands,” she blurted out. Oh. Had she said that aloud? She hadn’t meant to say that aloud. Perhaps she was more tired than she realized.

“I…um. Well. Thank you.” Was he laughing at her? “Meili, why don’t you lay back for a few minutes? I’ll bring you some tea and a rice ball or two. I think you need to eat and rest a bit.”

“Oh no, I can’t. I have patients.” He had nice eyelashes, too. Long ones. Had she ever really noticed how long they were before?

“Mmmm. Well, I think you’re not quite yourself. A healer needs to be on top of her game.” He patted her hands. “Some food first, and then let’s see how you’re feeling.”

“Wait, I was supposed to get some ointment-”

“Yes, for the woman with rheumatism, I know. It’s fine, I’ll take it to her. You just take a little rest.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m fine.” She tried to stand up but wobbled, sprawling ungracefully over him.

“Meili.” His tone was firm. “That’s quite enough.” He sat her back down. “Do you think it’s responsible of you to treat patients when you can hardly stand?”

She felt her cheeks warm. “No. No, you’re right. I…I‘m sorry. It’s just there are so many of them…”

He patted her hands again. “Healer, heal yourself.” Another of those compassionate smiles. His smile made her feel so safe, so cared for. Not that he felt any special way for her, of course. He smiled like that at everyone, so kind, so sympathetic. Everyone liked Tupilek. But she did like his smile, so very much.

No one could have been more surprised than she was to find her lips on his, on that exquisite mouth of his, firming up under hers. Was he kissing her back? She thought he was. She should probably stop doing that, they were at work, after all, and anyhow, she wasn’t interested in him that way. Was she? Oh. Maybe she was. His mouth opened just a bit and she opened hers as well, feeling his hands tightening on hers. Second thought, maybe she’d been wanting to do this for awhile. Oh, she had, hadn’t she? She had.

“Meili,” he murmured into her mouth and she pulled away, trying to get herself back under control. What was she thinking?

“I…I’m sorry, I…” She pulled her hands out of his and put them to her hot cheeks. He gazed at her for what seemed like forever before reaching past her and taking the blanket and shaking it out.

“Lie down now,” he said, in that no-nonsense way he used on the most intractable patients. She obediently lay her head on the pillow, not protesting when he swung her legs up to the cot, settling the blanket on top of her. “You need to rest or else you won’t be any good to anyone.” He stood up. “I mean it. I want you to close your eyes and stay put.” He reached for the ointment and took it down, turning back to her. “I’ll let Rohan know you’re in here.”

“The ointment,” she murmured, eyelids heavy, and he waved it at her.

“I’m taking care of it.”

“You take care of everything, don’t you?” She smiled and he returned it, smoothing the blanket down over her shoulders.

“I try,” he replied softly, and she let her eyes close, knowing he would.


	43. 204: Zhi, Ping and Sayuri

Ping had attempted to tidy himself up as best as possible in the toilet on the train, but he knew he still looked a mess. He could bend the sand and dirt off the both of them but they'd been in the desert for six months and there was only so much you could do.

Yaozhi was wholly unconcerned with his appearance but what difference would it make? His height alone made him stand out, never mind the fact that his hair needing cutting and those spectacles of his were noticeably scratched by sand and sliding down his nose. Still the most beautiful man in the world, though. Always that.

The train hissed its way to a stop and hoisting up his bag, Yaozhi stepped confidently off to the platform, Ping following. It was only his third time to Ba Sing Se, and he'd never come even close to this part of the city. They darted their way around the richly-dressed people waiting there, their noses turned up at the two of them, mothers pulling away their well-fed children so as not to be tainted. _Don't come any closer, I bite!_ Something in his face must have given him away because people were stepping back away from them in some alarm. Good. Let them back away, then. His fingers raised up of their own accord to make sure the veil was securely fastened across his face.

Yaozhi flagged down a cab and tossed their bags into the back. "The Imperial Jade Hotel, please," he said, unfailingly polite, and proceeded to ignore the driver's dubious look. It was only a few minutes to get there and why bother when they could have easily walked? This wasn't his city, however, so Ping kept silent. Yaozhi handed the driver enough money to get a surprised thanks and he walked past the doorman and into the hotel itself, looking, despite his dust and the tattered state of his jacket, as if he owned the place.

The man behind the counter stared at them as they approached, not even trying to hide his sneer as he took in his turban and veil. "May I help you?" he sniffed, in a tone that said he was fairly sure he could not.

"Yes. We'll need a room. I'm not sure how long we'll be here, but a month at least." Yaozhi was smiling, his tone gracious. The man looked him up and down.

"Are you sure this is the hotel you want?"

Yaozhi's smile remained pleasant. Almost too pleasant. "It's always been the one I've stayed in before."

The man started to reply but was cut off by a woman rushing across the lobby to them. "Your Highness," she cried, and bowed low. "You should have told us you were coming!"

"No telephones in the desert, I'm afraid. How are you, Changying? And your husband? A touch of gout, as I recall. I hope he's feeling better."

The woman practically burst apart with beaming. "How kind of Your Highness to remember. He's feeling well, thank you for asking. And your parents? And sisters?"

Yaozhi's smile was real this time. "All well, as far as I know. Speaking of which, I should call them and let them know I'm here. Would it be too much trouble to get a long distance call arranged? Sometime this evening or tomorrow morning?"

"Consider it done, Your Highness. You will of course be staying in the Royal Suite? We will have your things cleaned and pressed, but what else can we do for you?"

"I think tonight we'll just have dinner sent up, we're exhausted and don't have anything suitable for the dining room. This is my companion Ping, by the way."

The woman's bow was flawless. "Welcome to the Imperial Jade Hotel, sir. I am the head concierge, Changying. Anything you may require, please let me know."

"Your...Highness?" The man behind the desk was staring at Yaozhi in a sort of genteel horror.

"His Royal Highness the Crown Prince Yaozhi Hou-Ting," the concierge said, and there was something in her look that told Ping the man's job just might be in jeopardy. A small and mean part of him was very glad.

"Oh, and would it be possible to call the House of Wong to see about sending someone over? I haven't a thing to wear that doesn't look like it's been dragged through the Si Wong desert, not really." He thought for a moment. "You know, it might not be a bad idea to store a suit or two here just for this kind of thing."

"An excellent idea, and we would be happy to accommodate you, as always." The woman's smile, as far as Ping could tell, was genuine. "Oh Your Highness, it truly is a pleasure to have you here with us again."

"Thank you, Changying. Ah, and before I forget, my cousin and his wife will be along in a few days, they had a few things to finish up. Would it be possible to put them up in the Crown Suite?"

"Naturally, Your Highness." The woman put her hand to her heart and bowed again. "It is not every day we here at the Imperial Jade are graced with both a Hou-Ting as well as a Beifong! It is entirely our honor. Now, let us get you to your room."

They were taken in an elevator to the top floor of the hotel and ushered into what Yaozhi told him was called a suite. It had four bedrooms and an equal number of baths; a living room, a bar, a dining room and an expansive balcony that had a stunning view of the Palace. It was the largest room he had ever seen. Yaozhi took him and showed him how the shower worked and the two of them stood under the blissfully hot water for what seemed like hours. He tried not to think of the families all of that wasted water could have sustained back in the desert. After they had made love and washed again, they wrapped themselves in the softest robes he had ever felt in his life and were served a meal in their private dining room that was the finest meal he'd ever eaten, finer than he had ever known was possible.

After dinner the telephone rang; he expected Yaozhi to get it but he was using the toilet at the time. "It's probably my father," he called from the bathroom. "Just answer it and tell him I'll be right out."

Ping picked it up carefully and held it up to his ear. "Uh...yes?"

There was a silence on the other end, interspersed with crackling. "Who is this?" came a voice. "Ah, wait, is this Ping?"

"Yes?"

"How lovely! Oh, Zhi has written so much about you, my gracious! I'm his father, Wu. It's very nice to meet you, well, so to speak. Mako! Qi! I have Ping on the line!"

It was with a jolt that he realized he was actually speaking to the former king of the Earth Kingdom. "Uh...Yaozhi will be right here."

"Now tell me, did he find that nasty looking bug with the stinging thing? Oh wait, Qi says it's called a hornet mantis? Oh, that sounds entirely nasty. That can't possibly be worth finding, can it?"

Ping was smiling, despite himself. Easy to see where Yaozhi had gotten his way of speaking. "We did find it, yes."

"Oh, they found it! My goodness, please tell me that it didn't pierce anyone."

"No one was pierced." He was laughing, just a little, as Yaozhi overheard the last and rolled his eyes, taking up the phone.

"Papa, is that you? What? No, Ping just told you that no one was stung!" He watched as his face animated, his eyes dancing, as he spoke utter laughing nonsense to his father over the phone. Then he had to speak to his other parents, as well as his grandparents and his youngest sister. Ping was more than a little jealous. His own father, while a good man, was a stern one, rarely given to laughter and even more rarely given to expressions of love. 

It was hard, surrounded in all of that opulence, to sleep. It was completely silent within the room itself; everything was so new, so clean, so perfect. He had known Yaozhi was a prince, of course. He himself was a son of the chief of the largest tribe in the desert; he was considered royalty where he came from. But this world was so unlike his, and Yaozhi was not a prince in the way that he was a prince. The tailors that dropped everything to show up the next morning to fit them both for suits and shoes; the hotel staff that treated him with such deference, the buzz of excitement they caused when they went for dinner their second night there. Through it all Yaozhi remained just as gracious, just as polite, just as kind as he always was. He'd heard the stories about the last Queen, old Hou-Ting herself; his grandfather, also Ping, was from Ba Sing Se and had told tales about her cruelties, her iron fist, the way she had no interest in anyone but the top echelon of her nobles. It was difficult to believe that his own Yaozhi's father had been raised amongst that.

It was their second morning at the hotel when there was a knock on the door. Yaozhi was still sleeping; he assumed it was one of the staff bringing their breakfast on a wheeled cart, just as they had done the morning before. He put on a robe and went to answer the door. It wasn't a member of the staff, however; it was a teenage girl, slim and green-eyed, her brown mop of curls spilling out from a knit cap. She was wearing a pair of trousers tucked into knee-high boots and a jacket far too big for her, rolled up at the sleeves. She had a lumpy bag slung over her shoulder and was holding a tea cup in her hand and when he opened the door she grinned up at him.

"Wow, you really are good-looking. Good for Zhi! That is, if you're Ping. You are Ping, right? Otherwise that'd be really embarrassing. I didn't actually stop at the front desk to ask, I just assumed he was here, it's where we usually stay when we come to Ba Sing Se. If you aren't Ping, then either I have the wrong door, which, you know, sorry about that, or Zhi has someone else in here but never mind, that can't possibly be it, Zhi's not like that, after all." She stared at him expectantly. He had no idea what to say. "You are Ping, right?"

"Yes?"

"Hooray! I guessed right! And you are still good looking!" She waved her tea cup. "I stole this off someone else's cart. I should probably say sorry but maybe they won't notice. Have you had your breakfast served yet? I'm starving." She leaned closer to him and he automatically leaned down. "Train food isn't very good, you know," she said, near his ear. "But I wouldn't want to say it while I'm on the train. You never know who might be listening."

He just nodded. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her. This did not seem to deter her, however. "Where's Zhi?" He just pointed inside, towards the bedroom they were sleeping in, and she handed him her cup as she galloped on past the front door. "ZHI!" she cried, and she ran into the bedroom. The next thing he heard was a thump, a cry of what might have been pain or surprise or both from Yaozhi, and then his lover's voice shouting, "BUTTON!" and when he peered into the room the girl was being nearly smothered in Yaozhi's embrace. He was smiling as he met his eyes.

"Ping, this is my baby sister, Sayuri. Button, you met Ping?"

"Yes, and he very kindly took my cup so I wouldn't spill on you. Surprise! Are you surprised? You look surprised. Ping was certainly surprised, weren't you, Ping?"

"I think I'm still surprised," he said dryly, and the girl laughed.

"Button!" Yaozhi pushed her back and frowned at her. "Wait just a minute. How did you get here?"

"Oh, on the train," she said, leaning over to take the tea cup back. "Thank you, Ping."

"On the...Button." The frown deepened. "There is no way they would have let you get on a train on your own. Did you get permission to come?"

She shrugged. "Well, I told them I was going to stay over at the Island before I took a cab to the train station, if that's what you mean."

"That is not what I meant." Yaozhi started to laugh. "Daddy's probably called the United Forces by now to go and look for you. We'd better call and let them know you got here."

"Oh, I would have done that," she said, waving the cup with the tea, spilling it on the bed. Neither of them seemed to notice. "But It's really early in the morning over there and you know how cantankerous Daddy is when he's woken up too early." She stared into the now empty tea cup, puzzled. "Ping, did you drink my tea?" She sighed and sat up straight. "I will call home and let Daddy yell at me for an hour on the phone to make up for it but I have to eat something first. One must always be fortified when one is expecting Daddy to let it fly." She leaned closer to Ping. "And if he hears me chewing on the phone when he is lecturing he'll get even madder. Just a little hint from me to you." She nodded and gave him a wink. "And with that, I'm off to use the facilities. I'm not all that fond of train bathrooms, either. Suppose the toilet should fall out from the bottom of the train when you sit down? Then where would you be? Ass down in the middle of the train tracks, all alone. If you weren't annihilated by the train running over you, that is. May I have the blue bedroom?" At Yaozhi's nod she hopped off the bed. "Call for some breakfast, okay?" She handed Ping the tea cup, blew them both a kiss, and traipsed out of the room.

Ping stared at Yaozhi, who started to laugh. "I did tell you my family was a little exceptional," he said, and held out his arms for him.


	44. 205: Lin, LoLo and the Hou-Ting Children

Naoki watched as LoLo carefully handed Lin down on one of the park benches before sitting stiffly down beside her. “Is his knee bothering him?”

Meili nodded and sighed. “I work on it as often as I can, but he’s old, Naoki. He’s got terrible arthritis as it is. He’s seventy-seven. Don’t get me wrong, they are both in excellent health. You know I take care of them.”

Naoki gave her arm a placating squeeze. “I know you do. I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be accusatory.”

“I know you weren’t. Sorry. I feel so helpless, sometimes. I wish I could do more. I keep suggesting that they retire to Ember Island, but you know Lin won’t go.”

“She doesn’t want to leave Daddy,” Sayuri added. “And Grand-Lo says he can’t possibly go anywhere while I am still half-baked.”

Naoki laughed at that. “You’re always half-baked, Button.” She wrapped her arm around her youngest sister. “You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your neck.” 

“Probably,” she replied. The three of them stood together, watching Lin bat away LoLo’s hand as he grinned at her. He persisted, and raised her hand to kiss it. Lin pretended to be offended, and LoLo laughed. “Do you suppose they’ll ever get married?” 

Naoki snorted. “Marriage is overrated.” She glanced at Meili. “No offense.”

Meili waved her off. “It’s not for everyone. It’s for me, though.”

“That’s because you have a gem of a fiance. If I had someone as good as Tupilek then I’d get married too.”

Meili looked down her nose at her sister. “You do. You have, for years. It’s you that’s throwing it away.”

Naoki broke away and scowled. “Don’t start up with me, Fishy.”

“Don’t fight,” Sayuri murmured. She waved at Lin, who gestured for them to join them.


	45. 205: Lin and Tenzin

Lin made her slow way out of the temple. She wasn’t a very spiritual woman herself, but a new airbender getting their tattoos was always a reason for celebration. This time it was Ikki’s oldest daughter, Katara. Only seventeen, so quite young to achieve mastery, but she couldn’t imagine anyone was too surprised. She was Aang’s great-granddaughter, after all.

She put her hand on Tenzin’s arm. “Congratulations,” she said. “The first of your grandchildren to get them. If you don’t count Goba, that is.”

He smiled. “I do count him. He's a welcome member of the family.”

“Shit, we’re old,” she said, and he laughed.

“We are. Not too many regrets, I hope?”

She shook her head. “Can’t say as I do. I let all of that go a long time ago. Seemed pointless to hang on to it.” She turned her head to gaze at Mako, who was bent over, listening very intently to something that Bhuti, Ikki’s youngest, was saying to him. “I may not have shown it, but I always was a little afraid that I’d die alone. Like my mother did.”

He tucked her arm into his. “Well. Things turned out for the best, but you would have always been welcome here, old friend. I hope you know that.”

She patted his arm. “I know.” 

It was a companionable silence as they stood together, watching the children running about, trying to catch the spirit dragonflies that were circling around the courtyard.


	46. 205: Tenzin, Pema, Lin, LoLo, Su and Bataar

“Wait, whose is that?” Lin scowled at the child zipping past her on an air scooter. Her sister thumped her. 

“That’s Bhuti, Ikki’s youngest. Get it together, Lin.”

Lin waved her hand in the air. “Whatever. We need name tags or something.”

“Why not just write up family trees and stick them on their backs?” LoLo flashed his dimple at her and poured her another glass of wine as she shot him a look. Baatar started to chuckle and held his glass out for LoLo to top up as well.

“I’m glad to see so many children here.” Pema smiled. “Our four were so lonely out here when they were small.” She waved at a small boy who was desperately trying to create his own air scooter. He failed and kicked at the dirt in frustration. A young man with airbender tattoos crouched down and smiled at him, and held his hands in front of him, helping him to build another one. Pema nodded towards him before catching Su’s eye. “Goba will take over that temple some day, mark my words.”

Su returned her smile. “It would not surprise me in the slightest.”

“So many airbenders,” said Tenzin quietly. His eyes filled up with tears. “I wish my father could have seen it.”

Lin leaned over and clasped his hand in hers. “He does, Tenzin. I’m sure he does. He’d be so proud of what you’ve built, old friend. So proud.”

Tenzin squeezed her hand and sighed.


	47. 205: Meili and Yumi

“Hey there, Squirt.” Meili looked up to see Yumi and smiled.

“Squirt yourself.” She stood to greet her. She was as tall as Yumi herself, now, taller than both of her sisters and her Papa and Qi, besides. 

“Your father called and yelled at me, told me he hadn’t seen enough of me lately, insisted I come for dinner.” She put an arm around Meili and gave her a squeeze. “So how was the South Pole?”

“Cold, as usual. Iskani sends her love. And a letter, which I have upstairs. Do you want me to go and get it?” She slid her arm around Yumi’s waist and walked with her towards the dining room.

“Nah, it can wait until after dinner. So tell me all about it. Did you manage to nail those water whips?” 


	48. 205: Korra and Asami

Korra squinted down through the glasses perched on her nose. “I thought these things were supposed to help me. I can’t see a thing out of them.”

Asami reached over and plucked them off her face. “Those are mine. You need to go and see the oculist and get your own.” She placed them on her own nose.

Korra grunted, holding the paper away from her face and slowly bringing it closer. “Stupid thing to do. I can just use a magnifying glass.”

“Oh, because looking through a magnifying glass doesn’t make you look old or anything.” Asami took the paper out of her hands. “Here, I’ll read it to you. Go make me some tea.”

“One Avatar Tea Special, coming right up.” Korra walked across the kitchen. “I just think it will look stupid. The Avatar and her reading glasses.”

Asami laughed. “Last time I checked, there wasn’t a bending move that could restore youth.”

“Well, there should be!” 

Asami just smiled.


	49. 205: Mako and Lin

“Well, if all else fails, I suppose I could always go and live in the swamp. Family tradition and all.” Lin put her hands on her hips and looked around her bare flat.

“You sure you want to do this? There’s no need.” Mako hovered close to her.

She sighed. “I go months at a time without even coming over here. I’ve got nothing personal left anyhow. It’s a good piece of real estate. Better to let someone who would actually live here take it. I should have done it years ago.”

“You’ll always have a home with us,” he said. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, gently. Too gently. She returned the hug fiercely, squeezing him for all she was worth. She grinned a little at his breathless grunt.

“All right, that’s enough touchy feely for today.” She pulled away from him and pretended she didn’t see how his eyes had gone moist. “Shit, don’t go all soft on me in your old age, Mako.”

“Never,” he said, and offered his arm.


	50. 205: Lin and LoLo

She turned her head as LoLo made his way down the path towards her. He flashed that sassy dimple at her and she snorted. He only got more handsome the older he got, and it irked her. The least he could do would be to get some liver spots. “Stop trying to charm me, old man,” she said, and he laughed and took her face into his hands to kiss her.


	51. 208: Naoki and Sozui

“What are you trying to say to me?” The wind tugged her hair away from her face.

“I’m thirty-six years old. My sister’s clearly never going to have a child. I have an obligation, Naoki. If she can’t provide an heir, then I have to.” He crossed his arms over his chest, bowing his head. “I’m saying that I can’t wait around for you to figure out what you want any longer.” He looked up at her. “I’ve got a short list of single women of acceptable noble families. I need to choose one.”

She stared at him. “So you’re going to marry someone you don’t even care about just so she can pop out a few handy heirs for you. I can’t believe you. I can’t fucking believe you are choosing to do this!”

“I don’t have a choice,” he said. “I’m a prince. My choices are limited. That’s the way it is.”

“Of course you have a choice! My father chose!”

“Your father never gave a damn for his kingdom. I do. That’s the difference.”


	52. 208: Naoki and Sozui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to bust up a wedding, Hou-Ting style.

“I can’t do this.” Naoki’s hands were shaking. “I’m not...I can’t.” She was wearing a formal gown of Hou-Ting yellow, a tiara of gold and emeralds perched on top of her cropped hair. She looked towards her father. “I can’t.”

Wu’s mouth thinned. “You can and you will. You’re not here as Naoki. You’re here as the eldest princess of the House of Hou-Ting and you will do your duty. Your personal feelings are immaterial.” He sighed and reached a hand towards her. “Darling, I know it’s difficult…”

“Daddy?” She turned to her other father, dressed in his full samurai regalia. Still handsome and tall as ever, the threads of iron at his temples and the lines scratching around his eyes making him look distinguished in his uniform. He met her gaze squarely, arms crossed.

“You’ve been dicking that boy around for a good twenty years now. He’s been holding out for you for at least ten years now and you still wouldn’t make a choice. This isn’t on him. You made your bed. Now you have to lie in it.”

“He knows what his duty is, Naoki. He needs to marry and provide the Fire Nation with an heir. I know you understand why he’s doing this.” Papa closed his eyes and let out a long breath. “I am not going to be late this evening.” His eyes opened. “Compose yourself and fix your makeup, put a smile on your face and deal with it. We’re royalty. That’s what we do.” He did put a hand to her arm then. “Give yourself a few minutes and then join us there.”

She tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone. She failed. “Enter alone after the family? Think of the protocol.” Papa’s eyes flared; a rare show of temper. She didn’t care.

“Wu, you take the rest of them in. I’ll make sure she’s presentable.” Qi stepped forward as Papa took in a breath, well on his way to shouting, she could tell. Sayuri was hovering nervously behind them, looking put together in her Hou-Ting yellow for once. Meili had taken over dressing her that evening. Qi and Papa locked eyes for a moment; then Papa nodded, mouth still tight.

“Fine.” He turned on his heel. “Sayuri, if you please.” He walked through the open door to the sitting room where Meili and Tupilek were waiting. “Zhi! Ping! We’re going in now.” The two of them came in from the terrace, Zhi meeting her eyes sympathetically. “Mako, if you could go and fetch Lin and LoLo?” Daddy nodded and walked out. “Come along now, Sayuri.”

Button squeezed her hand tightly and glanced at Qi.

“Go on, Baby, your father is already in a mood. Let’s not make it worse. I’ll take care of Naoki.” Qi gestured her out and then closed the door to the dressing room behind her.

“Qi, I can’t,” she whispered, dropping her face into her hands. “I can’t. I can’t.”

“Not like that you can’t.” Qi walked towards the closet, disappearing into it before reemerging with a black cloth dress bag. “We don’t have much time. Get that damn dress off.”

She stared at them. “Get the dress…” She looked down at her gown. “I don’t understand.”

“Do as I say. Get that dress off. Get it all off.” Qi met her eyes. “Go on, Butterfly. Your father will only wait so long before he comes storming back in here.”

“I…” at Qi’s look she shut her mouth and unfastened the dress.

“Don’t bother hanging it up, I’ll send in a maid.” Qi unzipped the bag and pulled out an armful of red silk, shimmering with gold thread. “I had to make some alterations, you’ve got more in the breast and hip than I do. I’m a bit taller than you are but I wore flat boots with it. You can wear those gold heels, it should be fine.” Qi gently shook it out.

Naoki took in a quick breath. “Qi? Is that…”

“Yes it is. Now hurry up. And take off that tiara while you’re at it. It won’t match.”

She quickly wriggled out of the gown, discarding it to the floor, stripping off her gloves and the tiara, nearly ripping her slip in her hurry to get it off. Qi handed her the silk and she drew it on, doing up the buttons with hands that were shaking more than ever. Qi was rummaging about in a box, grunting as they pulled out a pair of gold arm cuffs, twisted into the shape of dragons, rubies for eyes. Qi smiled down at them. “Huan made these, you know.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. I told him what I wanted, he did it for me when he was visiting us. I gave him the gold but to this day I don’t know where he got the rubies. He never would say, either.” A small grin. “Well, that’s your uncle for you.” They gestured at her and she held out her bare arms as they fastened both dragons on, moving them into place. “There. Perfect.” Qi pointed to the dressing table. “Sit.” They picked up a stick of kohl. “Look up.”

Qi quickly repaired her face, smudging in the kohl, dusting her with powder, painting on a rich scarlet lipstick that perfectly complimented the silk. Last thing was a pair of earrings, long teardrops of gold, set with rubies. “I didn’t have my ears pierced then, I had these made last week.” Qi smiled at her in the mirror. “Consider them and the cuffs an early wedding gift from me.”

“Qi…” She put a tentative finger to an earring. Qi took her chin gently in their hand, just like they had always done when she was a child, and turned her face up to meet their eyes.

“You’re not a quitter, Butterfly. You’re a damn warrior.” Qi’s soft voice was fierce. “Are you going to let some dimshit noble girl wave her pampered hand and steal your happiness from you?” Her eyes started to fill up but Qi shook her, hard. “Enough of that! That’s not the Naoki I raised!”

She swallowed. “But Daddy’s right. This is my fault.”

Qi’s nod was firm. “Yes. It is. So it’s up to you to fix it.” Qi shook their head. “Do you want that for him? Married to some girl he doesn’t love, all for the sake of duty? Hell, do you want it for her? Married to a man who she knows will never love her, who’s going to spend the rest of his life pining for the woman he’s loved since he was about twelve years old?”

“I don’t give a fuck about her,” she flashed back, her temper rising.

“Now, that’s what I was waiting for.” Qi grinned. “That’s my Butterfly.” Qi took their hand away, and gazed at her, motioning her to stand up, making a circle around her. “You look like a disaster waiting to happen.” Qi winked. “So make it happen. Go in there and take what’s yours. Take it, Naoki.” Qi stepped back. “You are a fucking dragon, not some weeping fragile flower. So act like it.”

She couldn’t help it; she grinned at them. “They’ll talk about the scandal for years.”

“If you don’t make some old Fire Nation aristocrat faint dead away then you’re not doing your job, Baby.” Qi pointed a finger at her. “You show those people who you are. You are a Hou-Ting princess, the Fire Butterfly, the Dragon, the finest firebender alive. Nobody fucks with you.  Nobody. Not some trumped up twenty year old Fire Nation girl and sure as fuck not the Firelord herself. Juziya does not get to determine your life for you. You hear me? Stop letting her.”

“Okay, Qi. Okay.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them up, tilting her chin up on her own.

Qi reached into the pocket of their gold and green formal robes, both the Hou-Ting and Beifong badges prominent on their chest. “You’ll need these.” Qi handed over two war fans, gold lace flowing between the deadly spikes.

“But what about you?”

Qi snorted and winked. “Not my only pair.” Qi stepped back. “I’m going to go in now, tell your father you’re on your way. You give me a few minutes and then make your entrance.” Qi raised one eyebrow. “And by entrance, I mean _entrance_. You follow?”

She nodded. “I follow.”

Qi nodded, and walked towards the door, turning back at the last minute. “I love you, Butterfly. Take what you know is yours. Set them on all fire. Do me proud.” A last fiendish grin and Qi shut the door behind themselves.

She took in another deep breath and looked at herself in the full length mirror of the dressing room. The sleeveless poppy red silk curved sleekly down her torso, breaking apart into wide and flowing legs that rippled as she moved. The golden dragon that Qi had embroidered all those years ago wound around her back, sliding back in at her breast and hip. The Hou-Ting badge was in its place of honor above her heart. The new earrings matched the cuffs perfectly, enhancing the length of her neck as the cuffs did the honed muscle of her biceps, all of the gold bringing out the unusual matching color of her eyes.

She looked deadly.

“He’s mine,” she breathed at her reflection. “Mine, damn it.”

She passed the maid coming in to clean up as she walked out the doors, the woman’s intake of surprise making her smile. Down the corridors, through the courtyard with the blue fire fountain, her hips swaying dangerously, head held high. Two samurai stood at the entrance to the Imperial Ballroom. “Her Highness Princess Naoki Hou-Ting,” she said without looking at the starched up official, who nodded for the doors to open, preceding her to the top of the stairs, calling her name and title in a voice that carried. She kept herself still, chin up, waiting until everyone had seen her. She looked past Papa’s gasp of outrage, past Daddy’s glare at Qi, past LoLo’s triumphant smile and looks of approval from all three of her siblings. She ignored the Firelord’s fury, her face immediately schooled back into royal impassivity. The little hiss that escaped the noble girl standing next to Sozui, ring glittering on her finger, was nothing to her.

Sozui was who she watched as she made her way down the stairs, one hand on the railing. Those high cheekbones; his unruly black hair pulled severely back, set with the Crown Prince’s ornament. His eyes were on her; they never wavered. The crowd stepped away as she made her way across the ballroom, her path direct, a single war fan held at the ready in her hand. She only stopped when she was before him, standing up on the royal dias, flames writhing around him. She snapped the fan shut, stowing it into pocket made for it.

“Princess Naoki,” Juziya’s tone was ice cold, a warning. She ignored it, eyes never leaving him.

“Prince Sozui,” the fiance said, attempting to keep her shreds of dignity about her. She supposed she should feel a little sorry for her, standing a step below Sozui, but she didn’t. She’d battled, in her own way, for Sozui; the girl had formidable weapons in her delicate beauty as well as centuries-old Fire Nation tradition. She was making an enemy of this girl as well as her very well-placed family; there would be a day of reckoning, eventually. She’d pay that price when it came due, however. She’d do anything for him. Anything.

“I’m here,” she said.

“For how long?” he asked, and the hurt behind the question tore into her. It was her own fault, she knew. She’d never meant for it to go this far, never meant to torment him the way she had. It was her stupid pride, fighting against what everyone had always just assumed would happen, that the two of them would be a match, that she’d take her place in the Fire Nation court. It was never about love; she’d always loved him. She just hadn’t realized how much until he’d told her that he was marrying someone else.

“Forever,” she replied, and knew that wasn’t enough. “As long as you’ll have me,” she added softly, softly enough that she wasn’t sure if he had heard her over the orchestra and the growing noise of the crowd behind her. He’d heard her, though. “I’m here. I love you.”

He stared at her for a long moment and her pulse quickened. Was she too late? Oh please, please don’t let her be too late. “I’m sorry,” he said, and her heart surged up through her mouth, her knees starting to buckle before she realized it wasn’t addressed to her. He stepped down towards her and Juziya reached for him.

“Sozui, don’t you dare,” she said, forgetting for a moment the ballroom full of spectators, but he gently removed her hand, looking at her for a brief moment.

“I’m sorry, Juziya. I know all of this is what you want. But I can’t. I just can’t.” He tore his gaze away from his sister to meet hers again. The fiance was left on the dias, forgotten.

“Forever?” He asked. Begged.

“Forever. I’ll do it. I’ll marry you.” She stretched out a hand that surprised her with its trembling. “I know what it means, all of it. For you, I’ll do it.”

“You won’t hate me?” His hand was trembling as well.

“I love you. I could never hate you.” He clasped her hand, then, and gave her a little tug, walking quickly with her towards the stairs, people scattering, the noise level rising exponentially. She caught a glance of her family as they flew past them; Lin laughing and Sayuri blowing her a kiss, Qi looking satisfied, ignoring whatever it was Papa was furiously saying into their ear. Up the stairs they went, the samurai opening the doors without being asked, faces showing no curiosity, out into the corridor, startling a rather dignified - and late - Lord into a little shriek.

“Your Highness!” he gasped, and then he gasped even louder as he saw Naoki, sagging weakly into the arms of his much younger consort. “Is that the Hou-Ting princess? What in the name of the comet is she wearing?”

Sozui yanked her behind a colonnade of black marble topped with flame and then his mouth was on hers, his arms wrapping around her, fingers digging into her possessively. “I remember this outfit,” he finally said, coming up for air, her lipstick smeared across his mouth. “You wear it better than Qi.”

She laughed. “I’m not telling Qi that.” They stared at each other, her own fingers clutching his hips. He was so hard against her and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her right there, never mind who might come along. “What do we do now? Face the music?”

“You ruined my party,” he said, and grinned. He had lipstick on his teeth. Fascinating. She pressed into him and licked it off and he groaned. “My sister is going to come for us. We should go.”

“The mature thing to do would be to go back in there and deal with the aftermath.” She really wanted to get his damn ceremonial armor off, yanking at it impatiently.

“You have lipstick all over your face,” he said, starting to undo his armor for her.

“So do you. Oh fuck, we can’t do this here.” She found a hook and undid it.

“I don’t think we should go back in there. Someone might challenge you to an Agni Kai and it would be bad form for you to kill someone after breaking up my wedding.”

“Your wedding isn’t for three more days.” She managed to get her hand in there and grabbed at him, grinning as he moaned.

“Seriously, we can’t do this here, Naoki, we have to live here after this all blows over.”

“I know, I know, I said that.” She forced herself to pull away, putting a restraining hand on his chest when he tried to follow her with his mouth. “What do we do? Frankly I’m surprised my father hasn’t come after us yet. He’s going to kill me.”

He tilted his head back towards the ceiling and shook his head, trying to pull himself together. He looked back at her. “Ember Island. We leave right now, it will only take us an hour to get there. We can call from there, figure it out.” He looked at her, frowning. “Naoki, seriously. I know we should deal with this mess but someone is going to demand an Agni Kai right here and now if we don’t get out of this palace.”

“No, you’re right. You are. Let’s go. We can go to my parents’ place, they won’t be expecting us but Miwa can handle it. We can go from there.”

“Should we pack something?”

She shook her head. “We can deal when we get there. Let’s go. Now.” Taking his hand, she ran with him down the hall, out towards their future.


	53. 208: Iroh II

It was on the second day after they had arrived at their vacation home on Ember Island that Iroh came to visit.

Wu had just ordered tea when the housekeeper came to announce that His Royal Highness Prince Iroh had arrived. Wu signaled to her to add another cup and stood to greet Iroh.

Qi nearly broke down when Iroh walked into the conservatory. The man was dressed in a voluminous neon yellow caftan with a pattern of large pink and green blooms scattered across it as well as open-toed sandals on his feet. Wu’s eyes widened for just the briefest of moments - which was the Wu equivalent of a full out scream from anyone else - before he went towards Iroh with a smile, his usual effusive greetings in place.

Qi slipped out the side door and went to find Mako. As usual, he was in the backyard, sneaking a cigarette and reading a day old copy of the Republic City Times that could be purchased from the island’s only bookshop.

“Iroh just showed up for a visit,” Qi said.

Mako grunted savagely. “I hate that guy.”

“Oh, wait until you see what he’s wearing. Even Wu reacted to it.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

“You have to see it. They’re in the conservatory.” Qi led him around the side of the house to where they could peer into the glass walls. Iroh and Wu were seated, chatting, as the housekeeper brought in the tea service. Wu was wearing a summer suit of jade green linen. Iroh had spread his caftan across the wicker sofa he was perched on. A glimpse of surprisingly hairy ankles could be seen above the sandals.

“The fuck is that man wearing?” Mako’s cigarette dangled forgotten from his lip.

Qi started to laugh helplessly. “I don’t know. Oh shit, you should have seen Wu’s face.”

“LoLo wears those to bed but never out in public!” Mako snatched the cigarette out of midair as it fell from his lip.

Qi couldn’t stop laughing. “I guess when you’re a prince you can wear anything. Who’s going to say anything to him?”

Mako just shook his head in disgust. “That fucking Iroh.”

“Why do you hate him so much? What’d he ever do to you?”

Mako grunted again. “I don’t know. I just don’t like the guy. Never have since the first time I met him. Fucking show off.”

Qi grinned. “It’s the dimples, isn’t it?”

Mako sighed. “Mako’s Big Book of Resentments.” He looked down at Qi. “I could get over myself, I guess, but I can’t be bothered now.” A glance back at the conservatory. “He’s going to send someone out for us, I just know it. I don’t want to have tea with that guy.”

“Come on. We’re going into town.” Qi hooked an arm into Mako’s and started to lead him around the house.

“We are? Why?”

“We need to go and buy ourselves a pair of the ugliest caftans we can find to wear to breakfast tomorrow.”

Mako started to chuckle. “You’ve got a devious mind, Qi Hou-Ting.”

Qi winked. “That’s why you love me. I get dibs on a pink one if we can find it.”


	54. 208: Wu, Mako and Qi

Wu seated himself and nodded to the majordomo, who placed the teapot onto the table. "Thank you, Miwa. Has the Prince Consort's newspaper arrived?"

She bowed. "Not yet, Your Highness. However, we are expecting it at any moment."

He smiled. "Thank you." She bowed again, and then left the room. He looked about him with some irritation. "Am I the only one at breakfast this morning?"

"Don't get your shorts in a twist, here we are." Mako came into the room. Wu's hand froze on the handle of the teapot.

"What on earth..." he glared at Mako incredulously. He was attired in a bright orange caftan, decorated with a pattern of green iguana seals. He sat down at the table, completely unruffled.

"My paper arrive yet?"

"You...I don't even know what you..." Wu trailed off as Qi entered the room. Qi's caftan was shockingly pink, covered with a rainbow of printed flytraps. "I...where..."

"Morning," Qi said, and took a seat, taking up a napkin. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to pour the tea?"

Mako wiggled about a bit in his seat. "You know, there's something to be said about the extra airflow up here."

Qi nodded thoughtfully. "I could see how it might get a bit drafty in the winter but at these temperatures it's downright pleasant."

Mako tugged his up to reveal his ankles, his toes sticking out of a pair of sandals. "I don't know, should I go a little shorter?"

Qi tilted Qi's head to the side. "You do have a nice looking set of ankles. Narrow. Well-shaped. I've always admired them." Qi took the teapot away from Wu's grasping fingers. "Tea?"

Wu pointed towards the door. "The two of you march right back out of here and change out of those...things."

Mako ignored him. "I mean, you really wouldn't even need to wear underwear, would you?"

Qi poured out tea for all three of them. "And block all of that excellent ventilation? I say we take it off as soon as breakfast is over."

"Oh, you think you are being funny, do you?" Wu's eyes were snapping. "Well! I am not amused! Not amused at all!"

Miwa entered with the newspaper and handed it to Mako, bowing. "Your paper, Prince Consort."

"Thank you, Miwa."

"If it is not too bold of me, sir, may I compliment you and the Royal Consort on your colorful attire this morning?" The woman's usually impassive face had just the barest hint of a smile.

"Thank you, Miwa," Qi said, and nodded their head. The housekeeper left the room. "So, what's the plan today?"

"My surfboard's in need of some maintenance, I thought I'd take it to the shop downtown, let them do it. What about yours?"

"Couldn't hurt. Besides, I'd like to give this thing a test run. It's not supposed to be windy today, is it? Might cause a problem if we're sans underwear."

Wu slammed his fist on the table. "Absolutely not. You are not to leave this house with those on. I forbid it!"

Mako looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know why you're all worked up. After all, I'd think you'd be happy that I wanted to emulate Iroh."

"Haven't you always said that Iroh is a perfect example of everything royalty should be?" Qi passed Wu's teacup to him.

Wu's mouth pinched up. "Very funny. Ha ha and ha again. You have had your little joke at my expense. Now go and..."

"Morning," said Lin. Her caftan was neon green and decorated in bright round orange and yellow suns. LoLo was beside her, his usual sleeping caftan exchanged for a red one with gray ash bananas and yellow chili peppers. "Looks like it's going to be a scorcher today. Good thing I've got this on." She smiled at Wu and leaned forward to whisper, "No underwear, either." 

Wu's mouth dropped open.

LoLo attempted to keep a straight face but, as usual, failed. He put his hand on a chair to support himself and roared with laughter. "Oh Wu, my boy. Your face!"

Wu threw his napkin down on the table and stood up, his chair scraping along the floor. "All of you may just...well, you may just go and fuck yourselves," he hissed, and then flounced out the door in a fit of temper. It did not help his injured feelings in the least to hear them all laughing as he slammed the bedroom door behind himself.

 


	55. 209: Naoki and Meili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

“Auntie Naoki! Auntie Naoki!” Linyi ran straight for her, curls bobbing, jumping into her arms. Naoki tossed her in the air before pretending to chew on her.

“Mmmmm, my favorite snack, little girls! So tasty!” Linyi giggled, kicking her legs as Naoki gently gnawed at them as well. Tupilek leaned down and kissed her cheek, his smile warm.

“Naoki, it’s so good to see you. Is Sozui with you?”

“No, he’s meeting with the president this afternoon. He’ll join us for dinner. Politics, such fun!” She rolled her eyes at him and then turned her gaze back to her niece. “How are you this big? I just saw you a month ago!”

“I’m extra big,” Linyi told her, her blue eyes shining. “I’m this big.” She moved her hands apart. 

“All the more to eat!” Naoki dove back in to nibble on her tummy as Meili returned with the tea. 

“Mama! Auntie Naoki eated me all up!” Linyi shrieked with joy as Naoki turned her upside down and bounced her.

“What’s in those pockets, hmm? I better shake them out!”

Meili just shook her head, amused, as she put the tray down on the table, smiling as Tupilek gave her a kiss. “Dinner with your parents at six tonight. I was told to pass the message along to Naoki as well.”

“We saw Grandpapa and GrandQi at the park!” Linyi opened her mouth to say something more and Naoki popped a cookie into it, grinning at her as she chewed furiously to clear her mouth.

“Alright, koalaotter. Let’s let Mama and Auntie Naoki have their tea in peace. Time for you to take a nap anyhow.” Tupilek held his arms out for her as Naoki turned her right-side up.

“No! No nap! I stay with Auntie Naoki!”

“Listen funny face, you go and take a nap and then when we go to dinner you can ride up on my shoulders, okay?” Naoki put on her best smile.

“NO!” Linyi kicked out her feet and Tupilek, clearly trying his best not to laugh, plucked her out of Naoki’s arms. “No, Daddy! No! No! No! Don’t need a naaaaaaaaaaaaaap!” She continued to shout as her father carried her out.

“That girl has a nice set of lungs on her.” Naoki sat down and took a cookie.

“She gets it from her aunt,” replied Meili, taking a seat on the sofa next to her, reaching for the teapot.

“Rude! Sayuri isn’t even here to defend herself.” At Meili’s laugh she put her arm around her and squeezed, resting her head against hers. “How are you feeling, by the way?” A nod down to Meili’s prominent belly.

“Fine, actually. Tupilek’s been after me to cut down at my hours at the clinic a bit, though.” She poured the tea, plinking in a sugar cube for Naoki.

“Your husband is the wisest of men and you should listen to him. I’m surprised Daddy hasn’t been fussing about it.”

“Oh, he has, believe me.” Meili sipped from her own tea, watching Naoki as she slumped down against the couch, yawning. “Late night?”

“Eh, not really. I don’t know, I’ve been tired the past couple of weeks. I can’t really put my finger on it. Just run down, I guess. I should probably go and see a healer but I just never get around to it.” Naoki yawned again, quickly putting her hand to her mouth. “Sorry. I swear it’s not the company.”

Meili frowned. “Maybe I should check you over.” At Naoki’s grimace and dismissive hand she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look. You don’t want me to check you over then go and see a healer on your own next time.” She stood and left the room, coming back in a few moments later with a pitcher of water. Naoki’s head was resting against the couch, her eyes closed, dozing.

“Hmmm,” Meili said, pulling the water into her hands, sending it in slowly glowing arcs over her sister. Her eyes widened and she smiled, easily sending the water back into the pitcher. She took up her tea and nibbled at her own cookie, waiting for Naoki to open her eyes. It took a few minutes.

“What…did I fall asleep? Fishy, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Naoki rumpled her short hair while stifling another yawn.

“Well, the good news is that you’re fine.” Meili handed her another cookie and Naoki took it automatically, taking a large bite. “Although I hate to be the one to tell you that you are probably going to be tired for awhile longer.” At Naoki’s confused look she laughed. “And you’re going to put some weight on.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Meili took her hands into hers. “Noodles for brains! That’s normal too, sorry to say. It feels like thinking through a fog, I swear.”

“I…what?” She looked so completely befuddled that Meili took pity on her. 

“You’re pregnant, silly.”

“I’m what the what now?” Naoki grabbed at her belly. “Wait, what?”

Meili’s shoulders were shaking. “Your face! Oh, Naoki. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.” She kept right on doing it, however. “Repeat after me: I am pregnant.”

“I am pregnant…Vaatu’s crooked dick!” Naoki leapt up out of her seat, cookie crumbs tumbling to the floor. “Am I? Am I really?” Her eyes filled up with tears. “No take-backsies?”

Meili stood herself, enfolding her sister into her embrace. “Not a single take-backsie. You really and truly are.” She kissed her. “It’s just like you not to figure it out. I’ll do a more comprehensive exam, but I’d guess you were about two months along. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Well hell, I don’t know!”

Meili hugged her even tighter. “Just make sure that when you tell them at dinner tonight that no one has anything breakable in their hands.”

Naoki pulled back, grinning mischievously. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Who’s going to cry first? I say Papa.”

“No, I’m going with Sozui.” They laughed at each other, tea temporarily forgotten.


	56. 209: Naoki and Sozui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

“By the way, I have an announcement.” Naoki put down her chopsticks and waited. Meili was watching her, that secretive little smile of hers on her face. The rest of the table was taking no notice, however; Sozui was discussing a pro-bending firebender that had been red-fanned right out of the rest of the season with Uncle Wei, Uncle Bolin, Sitiak and Daddy, Lin was saying something or the other to Yumi, Papa was simultaneously gently redirecting Emerald into eating her vegetables and listening to Auntie Opal, Linyi on her lap, tell him about some delivery that hadn’t shown up at the Island, Tupilek, Pearl and Sayuri were laughing over something Madame Zong from next door had said and LoLo was waving over one of the servants to bring out the next course. 

“What is it, Butterfly?” Well, Qi was paying attention at least. They looked around the table, frowned slightly, and stuck their fingers into their mouth, blasting out a shrill whistle. The entire table quieted down. Except for Papa, of course.

“Qi! I will thank you not to whistle at the table! My gracious! Are we a gathering of farmers in a barn?”

“Do farmers whistle at dinner tables in barns? Extraordinary. How do you know, Papa?”

“Sayuri!” Papa gave her his fiercest glare, which, as usual, had no impact on her whatsoever.

“Naoki has something to say, pipe down, everyone. That means you, Wu, and you, Sayuri.” Qi shot a look around the table. “Go on, Butterfly.”

She cleared her throat. Now that they were all looking at her she was feeling kind of nervous. It’s not like it was ever quiet in this house. It was more than a little unnerving. “Uh. Well, anyhow. Yeah. Meili checked me out this afternoon and it turns out I’m pregnant.” She threw her hands into an expressive shrug. “Who would have thought it, right?”

Dead silence as everyone stared at her, right down to little Linyi. She scoffed.

“Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything. Someone. Don’t just stare at me like that.” 

“Oh, Naoki,” Papa said, and promptly burst into tears. She had enough time to shoot Meili a triumphant look before Sozui grabbed her out of her seat, into his arms, the entire table bursting into noise, clamoring their congratulations.

“Surprise,” she said into his ear, and felt his tears on her cheeks.


	57. 210: Wei Beifong

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Wei said, jogging over and prying the two firebenders apart. “That’s enough of that. Walk it off, you two. Walk it off. If it happens again I’m going to bench the two of you for the next week, do I make myself clear? Good.” He glanced up and over and saw Apirlaat standing in the doorway of the gymnasium. “Okay everyone, take twenty. Get a drink, use the head, whatever, but no smoking in here and no bending until we’re all back inside. Get to it!” He walked over to her, dodging a stray stream of water. “Kappak! What did I just say about bending!”

“Hey,” she said, smiling at him. “These kids are looking good.”

He laughed. “They’re all right. Keeps them off the street and away from the Triads, at least.” He hugged her. “So what are you doing on this side of town?”

“It’s about your kids here, actually. Or kid, I should say.” They both turned to look at Hiroko, standing alone, stretching. “She’s going to be eighteen soon, right?”

“Next month, yeah. You scouting her for the Zorillas, coach?” 

“Maybe so, maybe so.” She slung an arm around Wei’s shoulders. “She’s good.”

“Better than good,” Wei said, and he waved to get the girl’s attention.


	58. 210: Wing and Nuo Beifong

“The hardest working woman in Zaofu, right there.”

Nuo looked up from the permit application she was reading and smiled. Wing stood in the door of her office, holding a vase full of freshly cut flowers. 

“The handsomest man in Zaofu, in my office. Mercy.” She fanned herself with her hand, and he grinned at her. “Oh, Wing.”

He settled the vase on her desk and held out his hand. “Walk with me?”

“I shouldn’t. I’ve got to get these read.”

“Even the hardest working woman in Zaofu gets to take twenty minutes to walk in her husband’s garden.” He took her hand and raised her up before tucking a dark pink rose blossom behind her ear. “There. Perfect.”


	59. 210: Nuo's Garden

“No, sweetie, that’s not for eating.” Orchid guided her toddler son’s fingers away from a geode sitting on the table. “That’s Auntie Rose’s rock, not yours.” She shook her head at Rose. “He puts everything in his mouth. Last week he managed to swallow one of my rings. We had to wait for it to come out the other end.”

Rose stared at her. “I am never having children.”

Orchid just laughed. “High ho the glamorous life, right?” She kissed her boy and then shifted a bit, putting a hand to her burgeoning belly. “Oh Rosie, I’m so glad you could make it. Iris will be so surprised.”

“Is she okay?”

“You mean after the breakup?” Orchid sighed. “You know Iris. She’ll never admit to a weakness, no matter what. She can’t fool me, at least. She’s been pretty unhappy. At least her work keeps her busy.”

“I never liked that woman anyhow.” Poppy came in and held her arms out for her nephew, who toddled over to her for a hug.

“Oh, we all liked her. That’s what made it all worse.” Orchid sniffed. “Her loss. She’ll never find anyone as good as Iris.”

“With any luck she’ll be run over in the street,” Poppy declared. At her sisters’ looks she shrugged. “What? We were all thinking it.”

“Yes, but not all of us feel the need to say it,” Orchid said, pursing up her mouth.

“Good thing you’ve got me around then, huh?” Poppy kissed Orchid’s cheek with a huge smacking noise and then skipped away, grinning, when Orchid swatted at her.

“I thought I said I didn’t want to have any big deal for our birthday this year,” Iris said, walking into room. She did a double take and her face softened into a smile. “Oh, Rosie. You came.” 

Rose smiled at her favorite sister. “Of course I did.”

Iris raised an eyebrow; at Rose’s nod she put her arms around her sister for a hug and whispered into her ear. “I’m so glad to see you. Later. Just you and me, okay?” At Rose’s nod she tightened the hug and then let her go. “Do the parentals know Rose is here?”

Orchid grinned. “Nope. No one knew but Poppy and me.” 

“Well then, with any luck we can get Daddy to cry at least twice before dinner.” Iris put her hand out to help her twin up as Poppy hoisted up her nephew. “You sure Mommy doesn’t know?”

“Please, Rose has been here nearly an hour,” Poppy said. “If she didn’t know before then she knows by now.” The sisters exchanged knowing looks as they went to find their parents.


	60. 210: The Airbender Kids

“This is a good place,” Ikki said, and she smiled through her tears. “He can see the Island from here.”

Rohan gazed from the ledge towards the city. “He did love this city,” he said. His eyes were red. He had his arms around Jinora, who had been weeping steadily.

“It’s silly of me,” she sobbed. “I’m just afraid he’ll be lonely up here. I know he’s gone. I know it’s just his body left. But just to leave him here? Alone?”

“It’s what he wanted,” Ikki said, and kissed her sister’s cheek. “He wanted to be left in the same place he left Grandpa.” She entwined her arms around her sister as well.

“I know.” 

“He’s free now,” Ikki said. “Look at what he’s left behind. All the airbenders. All five temples. It was all him.” She looked over at her brother, standing alone on the far edge, his back towards them. “Meelo.”

Meelo turned, weeping. “I was such a disappointment for him.”

“Oh no. No, you weren’t. Never,” Jinora said, and she broke free of Ikki and Rohan to go to him. “How can you say that? He loved you.” 

“The two of you were so much alike,” Rohan said. He sighed and walked over as well. “I know you butted heads, but he loved you. He was proud of you.”

Meelo nodded a few times, trying to get himself back under control. “We should go.” He took a deep breath and looked back. “Safe journeys, Dad.” He ran and leaped off the ledge, his arms opening to let the wings of his suit catch the downdraft.

“Goodbye, Dad. I love you.” Rohan followed behind him.

Jinora rested her hand on the necklace that denoted her as the leader of the airbenders and adjusted her robes. “Goodbye, Daddy,” she whispered, and stepped off the ledge.

Ikki smiled and bent down, tucking a sprig of wildflowers into her father’s hands. “I’ll see you in my dreams,” she said, and then she took flight.


	61. 210: Sozui, Naoki and Rohan

“Please excuse the interruption, Your Highness.” Sozui glanced up from his paperwork to a page standing outside his office.

“Yes?”

“There is an airbender envoy to see you, Your Grace. A Master Rohan.”

Sozui smiled. “Please send him in immediately. And tea would be nice, thank you.” The page bowed and walked away, returning just a few minutes later with a grinning Rohan.

“What are you doing here?” Sozui came from around his desk to hug him.

“Jinora sent me to the Western Air Temple and I thought I’d stop by on my way back home.”

“You don’t do much traveling nowadays, what with the clinic and all.”

Rohan shrugged, and Sozui motioned him to the sofa, nodding his thanks to the page who had laid out the tea service. “No. Normally Kai would go, but he got knocked off his feet with a pretty nasty bout of the flu and Jinora didn’t want to wait. So I volunteered. Meili and Natsiq will manage just fine without me for a few days.”

Sozui poured out the tea. “How’s your mother, by the way?”

Rohan sighed. “As well as can be expected, I suppose. Jinora and I have been trying to convince her to go and stay with Ikki for a bit. Just to give her a change of pace. She’s pretty reluctant, though, and I don’t want to push her.”

“It just takes time. Or at least that’s how it was for my father when my mother passed.”

“So there’s a party and I wasn’t invited?” Naoki stood in the doorway, her eyebrows raised.

“There you are,” Rohan exclaimed, and he stood up to take her into his arms. “Oh, it’s good to see you. I have a care package for you from your parents, by the way.”

She laughed. “I’m sure you do.” Rohan guided her to the sofa and Sozui handed her a cup of tea. “I’m sorry to miss Daddy’s birthday coming up but the midwife says I’m too close to my time to travel.” Rohan hovered a hand above her belly with a questioning look and she smiled and nodded. He felt gently about her, and closed his eyes.

“Has the baby moved into position?”

“The midwife says that everything looks fine.” Sozui’s voice was soft.

“I think your sister is planning on coming, you know.” Rohan opened his eyes and smiled.

Naoki surprised him by sniffling. “I wish she would. I don’t want to ask, I know she’s busy, the clinic and her own kids. But I’d…I’d feel better if she were here.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “Sorry, I get like this sometimes.”

Rohan took her hands in his. “Naoki. Radio her. Natsiq and I can handle things at the clinic and Tupilek can come with her and the children. If you called today she could be on your father’s airship by tomorrow morning.”

“There, see? I told you.” Sozui put his arm around her shoulder. “Just call her.”

Naoki sobbed. “If she comes you know that Papa and Daddy and Qi will come as well.”

Sozui smoothed her hair behind her ear and handed her a napkin. “I told you, it doesn’t matter. They can come as long as they want.”

“You say that now, but you have no idea how unbearable Daddy was when Meili had her babies, you know how worked up he gets about this kind of thing.” 

Sozui caught Rohan’s eye over her head and gave him a wry smile. “Naoki, I can handle your parents. Just contact your sister. Right, Rohan?”

“Right.” Rohan patted her hand. “Everyone will feel better if you do. Trust me. I’m an airbender. We’re wise that way.”

She snorted through her tears and he laughed.


	62. 210: Lin and Naoki

“So, Lozan, hmm?” Lin stared down into the baby’s bassinet.

“I thought it was fitting.” Naoki put a hand on the baby.

“It’s not really a royal name. I bet all of those damn nobles around here shit their pants when it was announced.” Lin looked satisfied.

“They can shit away. He’ll be the Firelord someday. They can suck it, as far as I’m concerned.”

Lin reached down a gnarled finger and tapped the sleeping baby’s belly. “You aren’t happy here, are you?” She said it so evenly that it took Naoki a moment to process her words. She shrugged.

“Does it matter?”

Lin took her chin into her hand. “Of course it matters. It matters to me. You think I want you unhappy?”

“I love Sozui.”

Lin sighed and gave her chin a squeeze before letting go of it. “It took the two of you long enough to figure it all out. But loving him isn’t enough.”

Naoki’s eyes filled up. “I wanted it to be,” she whispered. “I thought it would all work itself out. But I miss home. I miss all of you. Spirits, I miss my school. These people here, they respect my bending, but they would have much rather that he’d married a nice noble Fire Nation girl and given them an heir that way.” She looked away. “Sometimes I think they were right.”

“It’s not like you to give up without a fight.” Lin’s mouth was grim.

“I’m so tired of always fighting,” Naoki said, and as she took her son into her arms she began to weep.


	63. 210: Sozui and the Hou-Ting Family

The front door slammed open. “Where is she?” Sozui stood in the entryway for a moment before striding into the house proper. “Naoki!”

“Did you knock?” asked Sayuri, standing in the middle of the stairs, a book in her hand. She looked mildly surprised. Sozui pointed a finger at her.

“Where is your sister?”

“I have two of them. Which one are you clamoring for today?”

“Don’t get cute with me!” he shouted.

Sayuri’s eyebrows slowly elevated. “Was I being cute? Hmmm.” She turned her back on him and continued to ascend the stairs.

A hand clamped down on his arm. “So here is how it is going to go. You are going to walk back to that front door, and you are going to shut it. Then you are going to take off your shoes like a civilized person. At that point, I will be glad to escort you inside my home.” Qi’s voice was soft, as ever, but those hazel eyes were not. “And if you yell at my daughter like that again your ass will be halfway back to the Fire Nation before your head’s even realized where it’s gone.” Qi moved very close to Sozui’s ear. “Do we understand each other?”

“Qi-”

“Door.”

Sozui took a deep breath and walked back to the door. He shut it, softly. He removed his shoes. He walked back into the entryway. Qi was waiting, arms crossed.

“Qi-”

“I’ve taken men out for less,” Qi said. “And you’d best not forget it. I don’t give a damn whose son you are.”

There was a pause; then, “Could I please speak to Naoki?” 

“Not at the moment, no. She’s sleeping. What you can do, however, is come in and sit down. And then you can explain to her father why she showed up this morning with the baby, crying her eyes out. Because I’m going to tell you, you are not his favorite person in the world right now.”

Qi walked out of the entryway, not looking to see if Sozui was following. They walked down the hall and into the family’s informal living room. Wu was sitting on the sofa, his grandson in his arms, making silly faces at him.

“Now then, Your Highness, let your Grandpapa take a look at that gloriously imperial tooth you are growing! Ah, there it is! Excellent job, I must say!” He glanced up at Sozui. “Ah. And here is your father, just as expected.”

LoLo was sitting on the sofa next to him. “Son, pull yourself together.” He sighed and shook his head at Sozui. Lin stood up stiffly and walked towards them.

Mako came through the entryway that came from the kitchen. Without any kind of pause he surged across the room and grabbed Sozui by his collar, pushing him back up against the wall.

“Mako, let me explain-”

“What. Did. You. Do.” Mako punctuated each word by banging Sozui’s head against the wall.

Lin put a restraining hand on his arm. “That’s enough, Mako. Let him go, now. Come on. We’re all too old for all of this.”

“Not in front of the baby, dearest.”

Mako let him go and walked halfway across the room before turning, his hands on his hips, his mouth a furious red line. Lin reached out and slapped Sozui one upside the head.

“Ow! Lin!”

“Your grandmother would be ashamed of you,” she said, and pointed a finger in his face. “Utterly ashamed.”

“Sit,” Qi said, pointing to a chair. Sozui sat down and put his head in his hands. Qi put a hand under Lin’s elbow and escorted her back to her favorite chair before going up and putting a hand to Mako’s back. “You sit too.”

“Oh look, we’re all here,” said Sayuri in the doorway. “No one is dead? Burnt to a crisp? Squashed under a rock? Stuck through with daggers?” She beamed. “Excellent. I’ll ring for tea, shall I?”

“Lovely idea, my darling,” said Wu, and beamed right back at her.


	64. 210: Jinora and Ikki

“No running in the halls, children!” The group of small airbenders slowed down until they turned the corner; then the sound of them racing off again made Jinora laugh. “Did we ever have that much energy?”

Ikki smiled at her, tucking her arm in tighter. “Not only did we have that much energy, we also made that much noise.”

“I think it was you making most of the noise.”

“I won’t deny it.” 

Jinora sighed a little with happiness. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve missed you so. How long can you stay?”

Ikki shrugged. “Huan’s got that award thing next week, but other than that, we’re open. Goba’s got everything handled at home. We’ll stop by Zaofu on the way back, whenever that is. Baatar hates going there, but I don’t think we can pass up any opportunities to see his folks at this point. Speaking of, how is Mom doing? Really doing, I mean.”

“It’s been hard. But you know how she is. She still spends a good part of her day at the school, and that keeps her busy.”

Ikki sighed. “I wish she would come up to stay with us for a bit. The change of scenery and all.”

“I know.” They were quiet for a time, walking along the path that lead along the bluffs of the Island. 


	65. 212:  Sayuri and Zu

It had been one of her old classmates who had told her she really ought to go and listen to one of Professor Chongzhi's lectures. _I can't even follow half of what he's saying about the stars singing but you'd probably love it,_ he'd said, toasting her return with a celebratory glass of sake and she figured she may as well. He was new to the University; he'd studied in Ba Sing Se and had been hired to teach in the astronomy department during her sabbatical up at the Northern Air Temple, working on her analytical engine. The Chongzhi family was from the north, if she recalled; long-term governors of the region that still bore their name. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, there was a Chongzhi serving as prime minister there now. She'd ask Papa when she got home; he'd know of course, could probably even recite her the man's lineage back for twenty generations if she wanted. Oh, Papa. She'd loved her year at the Temple and working with Uncle Baatar had been a pleasure but she was so glad to be home. They'd all been waiting for her at the train station the previous morning when she'd finally arrived; Papa waving his already wet handkerchief frantically and Daddy smiling, GrandLin and GrandLo holding hands and QiQi, arms crossed, waiting until everyone else had hugged her and said hello before taking her close and whispering into her ear, _Never again_ , and she hugged her QiQi just as tightly back and said, _No, never_ , and she meant it, too. She would never leave them again.

The crowd in the auditorium was a mixed one; the expected students in their academic robes but also a surprising amount of civilians, including a starched up middle-aged gentleman who looked outraged before the talk had even begun. She had a sudden urge to send a kick his way, but refrained. You never did know, some people looked catawampus from how they actually were. Take Daddy, for instance. He often looked extremely grouchy about things but that's just how his face was. Daddy was a big old softie, much more so than Papa, who almost always looked perfectly amiable even when he was saying something so scathing underneath all of his charmingly polite words that most people didn't know he'd insulted them until hours after the fact. Although QiQi didn't count. QiQi always looked lethal, no matter what, even when QiQi was relaxed and smiling, teasing Papa or sneaking out with Daddy for a smoke. 

The clock struck the hour. No professor. People started to get restless, murmuring to each other and glancing about the room, as if by doing so the missing professor would somehow magically appear from under the seats or something? Silly of them, really. If you really wanted to impress people with an entrance you could do better than appearing from under the seats. Swinging in on a cable, for example. Or flying in on a dragon. Or a badgermole, perhaps? Tunneling from up under the ground? There now, if you appeared from under the seats atop a badgermole, that'd be impressive. Might distract from the lecture at hand but people would talk about it for years, that's for sure.

Ten past. Still no professor. A few people got up in a huff and left. She could never understand this. What difference did it make? You were already in a place at a certain time and were going to be in the same place at that same exact time if the person was there so who cared if they weren't? Besides, she had her book to read.

Seventeen minutes past and a rather shambling, pudgy young man came running full-tilt through the door, his professor's robes unbuttoned and flying behind him, his tunic askew, his untidy black hair sticking up everywhere. He was fairly short; a bit shorter than she was, certainly, with brown eyes magnified behind thick lenses currently sliding down his nose. He had his arms full of papers and was trying desperately to hang on to them all.

She put her book down. She smiled.

"Er, yes," he said, shoving his glasses up his nose and gazing about the room. "So sorry about that. I lost track of time. There's a bird's nest outside my office window, you see, and the eggs are just about to..." he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Er. Yes. In any case. Thank you all for coming. I am Professor Zu Chongzhi and I'm here to introduce you to the theory of..." he caught the eye of the starched up middle-aged gentleman and faltered for just a quick moment before continuing, "...using sound to determine the distance between the stars." He sorted through the papers on the lectern, frowning. "Now, where did I put that pointer?"

"This is the guy?" asked a boy sitting to the right of her, eyebrows raised as he watched the professor find his pointer with a pleased _A-ha!_  

"Just trust me, okay? He's brilliant," said the girl sitting next to him. 

The professor launched into his lecture. He had a cultured and melodiously beautiful voice; educated within an inch of his noble life, obviously, and his passion for the topic at hand was clear by his excitement. He rocked back and forth on his heels; waved the pointer like a weapon, scribbled figures on the blackboard and ran his hands through his hair, easily explaining its disarray. His glasses refused to stay where they belonged and one of his spats came unbuttoned at the top and drooped down his calf, something which either escaped his notice or was not meaningful enough to interrupt his explanation of his theory. 

She was completely entranced.

About a half-hour in the starched up middle-aged man had had enough. He started to heckle the professor; scoffing and attempting to argue with him, loudly insisting that his theory was superstitious nonsense. The professor tried to ignore him but that only served to make the man angrier. And louder, naturally.

She sighed. There was nothing for it. Reaching into her bag she produced a thin reed straw. She'd experimented with several different materials; metal, clay and even wood, but nothing beat a reed straw for both distance and speed. She chewed up a bit of paper (a corner torn from a furious note sent to her this morning by Madame Zong, their next door neighbor, who was apparently not at all glad to find that she was back home after a year and banging about in her workshop late at night) and quickly brought the reed to her mouth and shot the spitball, aiming for his neck right below his ear. It was a sure hit; Meelo had shown her how to do it when she was a child and she'd practiced exhaustively until she got it right. His hand flew up to investigate as he sputtered and quickly looked around; nothing to see but a group of innocent people, looking at the professor. He scowled but was silent after that.

It didn't last. Five minutes later he was at it again, stabbing his finger into the air, proclaiming the professor a fraud. _Splat_ went the second spitball, this one straight onto his cheek, followed by a furious squawk. She had dropped the straw into her lap and had looked back at the professor quick as lightning but not quite quick enough; the professor's eyes widened just slightly as the man shouted, meeting hers across the room. She winked at him and his mouth twitched before he continued smoothly on.

Third time was the charm, as her GrandLo always said; the man started up again. Tiresome, really. She landed the third one directly into his ear and the man screamed, red-faced, in a most satisfactory way. This time he was escorted out, still bellowing, by two rather burly undergrads, leaving the professor to finish his lecture in peace.

She waited, after he'd finished, for the crowd to disperse. It took awhile; the listeners were clearly intrigued and barraging him with questions, which he was eager to answer, his hair taking flight with the abuse he was giving it. Finally he threw his hands up, telling them that he'd long overstayed his reserved time in the hall and inviting those who still had questions to come to his next class where he'd be happy to take further queries. She sat there, her legs crossed under her, watching him gather up his things, shuffling his papers together, trying to keep any of them from escaping.

"So it's you I have to thank for getting my biggest detractor out of the hall for me, then?" He looked up at her and smiled. Her heart felt like someone had squeezed it, knocking the breath right out of her. _Oh, so this is what it feels like._ She returned his smile.

"I came here to hear you, not him. Although I have to say that I need to put the phrase _I will see to it that you are denounced from this University_ into my back pocket. It was very romantic villain of him, wasn't it? One almost expected him to twirl his mustache. If he had one, that is. Perhaps he should grow one. Might give him a little more of an astringent flair."

"Well, it certainly couldn't make him look any worse." He jammed a pen into his breast pocket. An ink spot blossomed. "I haven't seen you at one of my lectures before, have I? You aren't one of my students." He shoved his glasses up again and promptly dropped half of his papers. "Oh damn," he said, resigned, as he stared down at them, sighing. She laughed and hopped out of her seat, picking them up and taking the rest out of his hands before yanking the tie that was keeping her curls back out of her hair and wrapping it around them. "Ah, that was nicely done! You've saved me again, Miss...?"

"Sayuri."

"Miss Sayuri. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone spit with such accuracy before." His eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. He took the bundle from her. "And I'm afraid I've upset your hair."

She flicked her hand into the air. "My hair is always upset about something or the other. Pay it no mind. I certainly never do."  She grinned. "If you want to thank me you can let me take you for tea so I can pick your brain all on my lonesome."

"Well, I suppose it's the least I can do." He smiled back and her heart thumped at her again. "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I do. My favorite tea shop is across town, they make the best fruit tarts in the city. I have a car, even. I promise I'll take you home when we're done. What do you say?" 

"I say I'm never one to refuse the best fruit tarts in the city, that's what I say." He blinked in surprise as she tucked her arm in his, leading him to where she had parked. He stared at the car. "This is your car? You drive this?"

She laughed. "It belongs to one of my parents. I borrow it when I need it." She opened up the passenger door with a flourish, bowing him in. "No worries, I'm a good driver. Well. I suppose I could just be saying that in order to get you into the car without a fuss, but I really am, I promise."

"It's like a race car," he murmured as he sat down, letting out with a yelp as she pulled away from the curb with a screech of the tires. He was laughing, however, and she put on some extra speed as it flew around the corners, grinning at him.

She led him into the shop, the bell above the door ringing merrily. An older woman came from around the corner, smoothing down her apron. She took one look at her and beamed. "Why, Princess! You've returned! Your father was in here just a few days ago, he was tickled pink you were finally coming back to us. Have you come to pick him up some tarts?"

She leaned with her elbows on the counter. "I will take him some tarts, Aiko, but first my friend and I will have some tea and tarts here." She smiled. "I was telling him that you have the best fruit tarts in the city." She turned to find him staring at her, bemused. "No really, they do!"

"Well, take a seat then, I'll be right back out with the tea." 

She sat down at a table and gestured to the professor to join her. "It's the princess thing, isn't it? Ignore it. I always do."

He disheveled his hair even further, and she gazed at it, fascinated. It was practically defying gravity at this point. "I humbly beg your pardon, Your Highness. I had no idea who you were." He bowed.

She flicked her hand. "Oh, please sit down. Never mind all of that. My father abdicated years before either you or I were born. I'm sure your family cares more about the trappings of nobility than mine does."

"I rather doubt that," he said, but he sat down anyway before jerking up in his seat. "Wait, you've been away working on your...oh wait, what is it called? Er..."

She grinned. "My analytical engine. And yes, I have. I just returned yesterday morning. On the train. Which I do not love, but I didn't want them to bother with the airship. Besides, it's always worth a train ride to have people waiting for you when you disembark, isn't it? It's a lovely feeling."

"But Princess, surely you have more important things to do than come to one of my lectures!"

She leaned forward. "Yes. I have. In fact I gave up an extremely important session of going next door and apologizing to our neighbor for waking her up last night by banging about in my workshop." She gestured at the display case. "My father will shout about it, despite the fact that I am an adult now and should really be above scolding. Thus the tarts." She continued to lean forward across the table until they were nearly nose to nose. "They are a royal bribe," she whispered, and was delighted when he laughed.

He ate four of the tarts, spilling tea down his front without noticing. He used their spoons to show her how gravity pulled and forced stars apart; she borrowed his pen and sketched out her machine for him on a spare scrap of paper she scavenged from her bag. He told her that his family was horrified that he had gone into academia - which they considered a lower class profession - and had practically disinherited him over it; she told him that all three of her parents despaired of her wardrobe. It was only when Aiko came to their table with a large white box tied with string and told her that the shop was closing that she realized how late it was. 

"Oh, GrandLo will have my head if I am late for dinner." She threw herself into the car, quickly tying her hair into the scarf she kept in the glove box. "Listen, come with me, why don't you? I'm not sure what's for dinner but it's always good."

"But Princess-"

"Sayuri."

"Ah. Er. Sayuri. I haven't been invited."

She laughed. "I just invited you." She pulled away and put her foot down on the gas. "And anyway, you don't need an invitation. You'll see. Trust me. We're not a normal family."

"I'm not really dressed for dinner!" He gestured down at himself, noticing for the first time both the tea and ink stains. "Oh blast it, anyhow. This was a new tunic."

"I'm never dressed for dinner. But at least I don't show up with specimens in my pocket." She skimmed the car around the corner, feeling two of the tires take air.

"Specimens?" He was holding on tight but otherwise showed no fear. "Oh that's right, your brother the Crown Prince is an entomologist, isn't he?" He leaned towards her. "Are you sure? That it's okay for me to come?"

She hit the bridge heading north full tilt, her heart slamming in her chest. She wanted to laugh, to dance, to spin in circles and fly. "Come, stay. Both. You can do both." She grinned into the wind as she took him home.


	66. 212: Sayuri and Zu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

Zu had lived in Republic City for nearly a year but had never made it to this part of the city before, the neighborhood on the other side of the North Bridge. It was upper-class; the streets quiet and clean and lined with trees, the residences nearly palatial. Sayuri had pointed at one stately house as they flew past it in that amazing black race car, telling him it was her older sister’s home.

Her own home was just around the other side of the lovely park that took up three city blocks. It was three stories high, the front landscaped to perfection, marble lionturtles guarding the front door. There were quite a few cars parked in the curving drive.

“Vaatu’s arse-badgermole!” she swore, pulling the car up to a garage, her face dismayed. “Oh, that’s not good.”

“What’s not good?” He was trying not to stare at her. She had the most glorious nose he’d ever seen.

“I might have forgotten that my entire extended family was showing up for a welcome home dinner tonight.”

His mouth opened. His brain attempted to find something to say. It failed. “Er…yes…?”

She turned to him, her grin sheepish. “I have a large family. And I think some of them came from Zaofu. For this dinner, I mean. Which, I did know about, but I got caught up in your stars and I sort of…forgot.”

“Oh. I er…well. I can take a cab back to the university, Princess. I wouldn’t like to intrude.” The breeze was pulling one of those springy curls of hers across her mouth and he had to put his hands under his armpits in order to keep himself from touching it.

“Sayuri Hou-Ting, there you are.” A very small and very plump matron was descending upon them. She had long hair, beginning to silver at the temples and piled on her head with ornate combs. She shook her head with an expression he’d guess was exasperated fondness. “I’ve laid a dress out for you on your bed, along with shoes and jewelry. Quick now, get changed and then meet me in Lin’s bathroom, I’ll fix your hair.”

“Auntie Nuo!” Sayuri jumped out of the car and hugged her.

“No time for that, do it later. Go on with you, I’ve got Orchid giving your father champagne to keep him quiet and if this takes too long he’s going to get sloppy. Whoosh whoosh!” She waved Sayuri towards the house.

“What about Zu?” Sayuri hovered. The woman turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed.

“Leave that to me. Go on through the kitchen, avoid your father at all costs. He thinks you've been getting dressed this entire time.”

“Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself,” Sayuri said, putting her hands to her hips. The woman only snorted her opinion of this.

“Yes, dearest, of course you are. Whoosh whoosh now!” Sayuri looked at him, eyes laughing, shrugged and ran for the house. The woman returned her gaze to him. “Now. Who are you, then?”

“Er…I am Zu Chongzhi, Madame.”

She lost focus for a moment, murmuring to herself. “Chongzhi…Chongzhi…ah!” She raised a triumphant finger. “Of course. You’re one of Chunhua’s boys, aren’t you?” Her look was speculative.

“Yes, Madame.” He wondered how on earth she knew his mother.

She shook that finger at him. “Yes, now I remember. The one that is interested in the stars, yes?”

“Yes, Madame.”

“And how do you know Sayuri?”

“I…er…well. I just met her today. At my lecture.” The woman was waiting, eyebrows raised. “On the stars, you see. The lecture, I mean. And she spit a spitball at my biggest detractor and got him to leave and then took me to tea in her race car.” He realized, as he was saying it, how foolish he sounded. “She brought me home for dinner. I’m not dressed for a family dinner! I should have refused but…I don’t know. I just…we were there. And now we’re here.”

The woman smiled, suddenly, two very friendly dimples appearing below her mouth. “Zu, my dear, the only person on this earth that has ever been able to tell Sayuri no is her parent Qi, and even Qi doesn’t do it very often.” She gave him an appraising look. “Well, we’ll give you a once over, it will have to do.”

“I…er…?” He looked about him helplessly. This was not how his family did things. In fact, he thought that if she were in the same situation his mother might actually need smelling salts.

“Come along now. I’m Sayuri’s aunt, Nuo Beifong, by the way.” She started to walk back to the house at a rapid enough pace that he had to jog a bit to keep up. It took him a moment to process who she was; when he had, he stopped short, aghast.

“Madame President!”

“This isn’t a state dinner, dear. This is family. Auntie Nuo is fine.” She waved at him. “Whoosh whoosh, Zu!”

He whooshed. He had no idea what else to do. She took him into what was clearly a private room off the kitchen, into the bathroom, and then, to his consternation, made him wash his face and hands, combed his hair, discarded his academic robe to the side, tidied up his suit, clucking at the stains. She told him to clean his glasses and stay put, left him alone and then returned with a Water Tribe woman, introduced as the wife of one of Sayuri’s many cousins, who bent the tea and ink right out of his tunic. “Thank you, Amak dearest,” she said, and the woman winked at him before greeting Sayuri, who was coming in as she was leaving.

Sayuri was dressed in a long cheongsam of yellow silk, embroidered with scarlet poppies, rubies in her ears and on her wrist. “Finally! Sit.” Her aunt produced hairpins and twisted the mass of her dark brown curls into an elegant and simple knot along the back of her head, pinning it firmly, ignoring Sayuri’s impassioned yelp as a pin went in too deep. She took up a pot of rouge and blended a little into her cheeks and onto her lips. She looked at the both of them and nodded. “Well, there. Acceptable. Give me a few moments to sneak myself back into the ballroom and then come along. Don’t you dare do anything to that hair. Either one of you.” Out she went, her heels tapping along the floor.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair had been brushed back; his suit was clean and tidy, his spats firmly buttoned. She’d even managed, somehow, to make his shoes look polished. He thought even his venerable grandmother might have approved of him.

“You didn’t mention that your aunt was the president of Zaofu.” He started to laugh. It was ridiculous. This morning he’d gotten up alone in his rooms at the university and had gone over his notes before going to his office to make sure he had everything. It had been an utterly normal beginning to his day. And now, suddenly, mere hours later, he was standing in a bathroom with the youngest Hou-Ting princess, after having his hair combed by the President of Zaofu, about to meet the former King of the Earth Kingdom. Uninvited, no less.

His mother would  _die._

She grabbed his hand and tucked her arm into his. “Yes, my extended family. Which includes the President of Zaofu, the Representative of Zaofu at the Gathering of Nations, two fellow professors at the University, the former King of the Earth Kingdom, the founder of the Bridge Clinic, the Leader of the Air Nation, half of the Fire Nation royal family, a mover star, oh, and I’m pretty sure the Avatar is here as well.” She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. “Good thing I gave you some tarts first.”

“Were they really enough tarts, though?” He wanted to kiss her but was afraid that if he did he’d smudge the lipstick and bring her hair down, and then what would her fearsome aunt the President do? Oh, but she was beautiful. She was like the very stars themselves. He wondered, if he touched her in the dark, if they collided, would she sing?

“Most likely not. I guess I owe you a few more. Put them on account?”

“It’s going to be a large account.” He couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could she.

“I can do that.”

They gazed at each other in the mirror. She was taller than him, he realized, just a bit, slender where he’d always been pudgy, her skin several shades darker than his, her hair like nothing he’d seen before. She was so intelligent; she’d followed along as he shared his theories with her, asking questions, yes, but he’d never once lost her in his explanations. Her analytical engine, too. What kind of a mind could even imagine such a thing? He needed to know her mind, needed to fall into the depths of it, see how the world looked to someone like her.

“We’d better go before they come hunting for us.”

He nodded at her, and she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “When this is all over and no one cares about my lipstick I’m going to kiss you, Zu Chongzhi.”

He turned his head to whisper into hers. “Not if I kiss you first, Sayuri Hou-Ting.” She laughed at that, delighted, and tugged him after her as she practically ran out of the room.


	67. 212: Sayuri and Zu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from the OC Kiss Week 2018 prompt from Tumblr. First kiss: Sayuri and Zu

It was one of Sayuri’s cousins - one of the President of Zaofu’s daughters, the youngest one, he believed, called Poppy? There were several of them, all named for flowers - who had casually walked past them and had said, under her breath, “I’ll distract them, you go,” and a few moments later had dropped a champagne flute on the floor, making a fuss as Prince Hou-Ting reassured her and called for a maid to come and clean it. Sayuri had grabbed his hand and yanked him behind a pillar, stifling a laugh, dashing through a door to the back garden that was held discreetly open by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, of all people.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Button,” he said with a grin, and closed the door behind them.

She pulled him along behind her, stopping next to a stone bench under a plum tree to kick off her shoes, a stray curl sliding down her cheek as she laughed. “Come with me, I want to show you something,” she said, and drew him further in, taking him on a footbridge over a lovely pond and through an elegant pavilion, around a wealth of peonies and roses and red elm trees, the garden quiet in the moonlight but for the chirping of a few grasshopper crickets.

“How big is this?” he asked, marveling. He could smell jasmine mingled with cedar. “It must take up an entire block.”

“Yes, it’s pretty big for a city house. It belonged to my GrandLin’s mother, back in the day.” Another curl burst out, spiraling down the back of her neck. She had a long, tapering neck, graceful like her expressive hands. “It’s my favorite place in the world.” She stopped and pointed up. “You can see the spirit portal from here as well.”

“And the stars,” he said softly.

“Yes. That’s what I want to show you, come on.” Another tug and he followed her, laughing. “My father hated the palace in Ba Sing Se, for the most part, but he loved the gardens. When he first bought the house, oh, I don’t know, it’s been, what, thirty-five, thirty-six years now…” she stopped suddenly in the path and he collided with her. She didn’t seem to mind, just regained her footing and tucked her arm in his. “My gracious, I suppose it has been that long.” She shook her head and then pulled him along again. “Anyhow, he and the gardeners have been working on it all these years. Not that he does any of the actual work himself, my father is opposed to dirt.” Another laugh. “And then he got me, poor old dear. Ah! Here we are.” She gestured to a building set very close to the back wall of the garden itself.

“What’s this?” He watched, fascinated, as another curl slithered its way out.

“This, my sumptuficent Zu, is my workshop. It was my birthday present when I was ten years old.” She lifted up a rather squat ornamental frog squirrel set next to the door and plucked up a key. “Daddy put that there, I was always misplacing my key.” She unlocked the door and put the key back in place before bowing extravagantly. “Please come in.”

The room was awash with equipment of one kind or another; what he thought might be engines, tools hung up for the most part on the walls, bits of metal scattered across worktables, sketches of mechanical things - rendered precisely, unlike the chaos of the room itself - pinned to the walls, a stove and a quantity of glass jars and beakers, and, incongruously, a large pot of brightly colored sunflowers.

“Er…it’s…er…” he waved helplessly.

“Yes, I know. The maids aren’t allowed in here. They put things away where they don’t belong and then I spend hours finding things, using language that shocks my Papa and makes Daddy glare at GrandLin, who of course is never even remotely sorry.” She tilted her head, thinking. “My QiQi doesn’t mind so much, but that’s QiQi for you.”

“The maids aren’t allowed in my office either,” he said, picking up a long tube and staring at the gelatinous brown substance that had hardened inside. “For that very same reason.”

“Oh, don’t break that, Zu, it’s poisonous to inhale.” She shoved at an escaped curl and several more drooped down, a hairpin hitting the floor with a faint tinkle.

“Oh, quite,” he said, and put it down carefully. Her fists were on her hips as she surveyed the room.

“Well, it was clean when I got home but I was up all last night working on something.” Another pin dislodged. “Or was it the night before?” She shrugged. “Well anyhow. What I wanted to show you is up on the roof.”

“On the roof?”

“Yes, come on.” She gestured and ducked behind a black velvet curtain. “I set up a dark room back here, sometimes I take photographs.”

“Oh! There is a professor at the University who says he thinks it possible to make a camera that could photograph the stars. I’ve been working on the math for it.”

She flung the curtain back. “Really? It would just be a matter of magnification and curvature, yes?” At his nod she gestured again. “And a very large camera, of course. Lens, really, the camera itself shouldn’t be all that difficult to build once you had all of that worked out. I wonder…my Uncle Huan can bend sand into glass…” she trailed off for a moment before shaking her head, hairpins flying. “Anyhow! Hold that thought for later!” She grinned. “Up the stairs!”

He followed her up a circular metal staircase, a bit wobbly, watching as she unhooked a trap door, grunting a bit as she shoved it up. It led to a flat roof, disguised behind the usual friezes and ornamentation, complete with two folding camping chairs and a telescope. With a cry he immediately headed towards the telescope, running his fingers over it carefully. “Why, this is a Zhanjing telescope, Sayuri!” It was in beautiful condition, no less, clearly cared for. “What do you do with it when the weather is poor?”

“One of the gardeners is in charge of it, he brings it outside on nights when it’s clear, otherwise it stays inside, safe and sound.” Her smile lit up her face. “In return he can look through it as much as he likes. He’s very fond of the stars.” She came and stood next to him. “I thought you could show me some of the ones you were speaking of today.”

“Really?” He couldn’t stop himself from returning her smile. “Do you know, I think you’ve lost most of your hairpins.”

“Damn my hairpins,” she replied, and plunged her hands into the mass of her hair, shaking at it, laughing as it sprung free. “They stab my scalp and I loathe them.”

“You missed one,” he said, and reached for it, sliding it out carefully and putting it into his pocket. Her hair was surprisingly soft; he’d expected it to be coarse but it wasn’t, not at all.

“I think they procreate,” she said with a wry roll of her eyes, and he realized that without her shoes on they were very nearly of a height. “Oh, Zu, I want to kiss you.”

“Ditto, ditto, ditto, but wait just a moment,” he replied, and took his glasses off. “They get in the way.”

“Can you see without them?”

“Not a blessed thing,” he said, and shoved them into his pocket. “I just grope around helplessly without them.”

“Oh, grope away, then,” she laughed, taking his hand and putting it on her breast before moving closer to him. “Nothing I enjoy more than a good groping. Well, except dumplings. I do appreciate a good dumpling.”

“And who doesn’t? I might give up a good grope for another one of those fruit tarts.” He buried his face into that soft, springy hair. “Hmmm. Maybe not right this very second, though.”

“After all, we did have a very good dinner.” Her hands slid around his waist.

“We did. Although who knew that the former Earth King could glare like that?” He kissed along her jaw.

“Oh, I could have told you that.” And then her mouth was on his and he kissed for all he was worth, pressed against her, hands deep into that glorious hair. Their noses collided a bit but he was wholly unconcerned, as he assumed she was as well. “Oh Zu, I hope you aren’t expecting me to give up my maidenhead up here on the roof because for one thing, I expect it would be more than a little cold and for another my maidenhead deserted me some time ago.”

“Far too cold, and maidenheads are overrated, my own was lost to a rather vigorous girl who lived next door to my great-auntie.”

“Oh, was it a tragic story?” She laughed as she pushed a hand up into his tunic.

“Not in the slightest, although Auntie came hunting for me when I didn’t show up for breakfast and I had to run off with my trousers around my knees in order to escape her.” He kissed her some more. “That part was more than a little humiliating.” She was shaking with laughter in his arms, head thrown back, and he marveled at the sound of it; nothing like the polite tittering of the noble girls he’d grown up with but a riotous chortle, complete with several utterly entrancing snorts.

“I have just the one great-auntie here tonight but she’d likely cheer us on, Beifongs being who they are.” She brought her head back down to randomly punctuate her words with kisses.

“So long as you promise me I wouldn’t have to run through your garden with my trousers around my knees, I’m really not all that proficient at running even when they’re up.”

“Heavens no, no need to run through the garden when we could just hop over the wall into Madame Zong’s yard. She’d be scandalized but she’s far too old to run after us. Although her poodle monkey might chase us.”

“But think of the stories we could tell our future progeny!”

“Granny and Gramps met on a lovely autumn day, Granny listened to his brilliant lecture and took Gramps for tarts -”

“- and spitballed out his biggest detractor!”

“Oh, how could I forget that! And then Granny took him home to meet all of her family -”

“-a great deal of unexpected family!”

“-and then took him onto the roof to look at the stars but it was all a ruse, all she really wanted to do was kiss him and possibly get his trousers down around his ankles-

“-oh, lower than my knees, that’s ambitious-”

“-and then they had to outrun her family, over the fence, away from Cuddles-”

“-Madame Zong’s name is Cuddles?”

“-of course not, Zu, that’s the poodle monkey-”

“-that makes far more sense-”

“-and they ran away that very night and got married!”

They both took a breath. He stared at her - well, at the rather blurry smear that was her face - and even as nearsighted as he was he could tell she was smiling. “Should we?”

“Hmmm. I think my poor father might actually expire if we did. And I really do mean it, as far as I know his heart is fine but as he would tell me,” and here her voice changed, “Sayuri Hou-Ting! Princesses do not elope!”

“There’s also my mother. Worse, my great-grandmother.” He shuddered involuntarily. “They’d…you know, I’m not actually sure what they’d do. Something dire. My great-grandmother is…well. You’ll meet her. She was one of your father’s advisors, you know, back when he was abdicating.”

“I suppose we had best do it the traditional way, then.” Her arms were around him, holding him tightly.

“I’ll write to my parents tomorrow.” He couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t want to stop smiling.

“Excellent.” She pulled him even closer. “So now that we’ve worked that out do you want to do some more kissing? Trousers mandatory, at least on the roof.”

“Oh yes, I really do. I absolutely do.” And so he did.


	68. 212: Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archived from a Tumblr prompt.

Lin sat back in her chair, her eyebrows raising. “Run that past me one more time?”

“We’re getting married.” Sayuri smiled across the table before dishing herself up some rice.

“I beg your pardon?” Wu’s chopsticks were frozen in midair. “I seem to have misheard you.”

“Well, unless you heard me tell you that someone is getting buried, then no, you didn’t, Papa.” Sayuri tucked a curl firmly behind her ear, her expression mild. “Pass the pickled eel, please.”

“You just met this boy three weeks ago! You are not getting married!” Mako’s expression did not bode well. Lin met LoLo’s eyes and sighed.

“Mako…” she started, but it was too late.

“You can’t just walk in here and drop this on us! Where the hell is he, anyhow?” Mako threw his napkin down, glaring around the dining room as if Zu would suddenly appear out of the woodwork.

“Oh, I told him not to come tonight, that there would be plenty of shouting. No need for him to hear this particular argument, he’ll hear enough family squabbles in the future, I’m sure.” Sayuri rolled her eyes expressively. “Oh yes, and no worries, he’s already written to his family. Someone will be along eventually to ask you properly, they’re very traditional that way, his family.” Wei handed over the eel, and she favored him with a smile. “Thanks, Uncle Wei.”

“You got it, Button.” Wei was grinning, digging into his fish with relish.

“You going to move out?” Qi was quiet, sitting next to her. Sayuri reached over and took their hand in hers.

“No, QiQi. Never. We’ll live here with you.” She kissed Qi’s hand and Qi smiled at her, tucking back the same curl that had broken free.

“Okay, Baby.” Qi kissed her hand in return and let it go, going back to their dinner.

“Okay? This isn’t okay! You just…this is not how it works!” Mako’s hands slammed down to the table. “You don’t just…I don’t even know that boy!”

“Papa knows the family,” she said, picking through the eel until she found the piece she wanted.

“Sayuri, that is hardly the point. I for one would appreciate it if you would explain yourself.” Wu’s mouth was drawn into a thin line. “This is not how a princess behaves.”

“Well, considering that Naoki went and busted up Sozui’s engagement three days before his wedding was supposed to happen I’d say my behavior was at least a little more royal.” Her smile sharpened, just a bit. “After all, neither of us is engaged to anyone else.” A bite of eel; she chewed as Mako fumed and Wu huffed indignantly. “We considered eloping but decided that might be pushing it.”

Wu gasped, affronted, his hand flying to his chest. “An elopement! Sayuri Hou-Ting, don’t you dare even speak that word to me!” He put his other hand to his throat. “An elopement! I never! I can hardly even bring myself to say the word! You aren’t some middle-class merchant’s daughter, I would thank you to remember!”

Mako shook his finger at her, speechless for the moment, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. The silence wouldn’t last for long, however. “I’m too sober for this,” Lin muttered, and reached for the wine.


	69. 213: Mako and Qi

Qi got out of the pool and grabbed a towel, scrubbing down at arms and legs. Mako had already wrapped himself in a towel and was staring glumly down at his stomach. 

“Am I getting fat?”

Qi snorted. “No.”

“I am, aren’t I? I’m getting old, Qi.”

Qi slapped a hand across his ass as Qi walked past. “You could always go and join the grandpas who sit around playing Pai Sho all day. Grow a beard. Drink tea. Talk about the good old days long gone.”

“Fuck you. I hate Pai Sho.”

“Good thing you’ve still got a great ass to fall back on.” Qi smirked as Mako grunted in annoyance.


	70. 214: Sozui and Naoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archive of a Tumblr prompt.
> 
> Sozui does politics.

Sozui yanked at the fastenings of his jacket’s collar, his boots striking the marble floor hard enough to echo through the halls. Damn Lord Shigemi anyhow; why bother to come to court if he wasn’t willing to at least consider a compromise? Ten long hours they’d gone back and forth today and he’d foolishly thought they’d actually made some progress and then the man stood up, that sour expression on his face, and had announced that he couldn’t possibly agree to any of the terms laid down and then he’d up and left. He’d seriously considered hurrying him along with a fireball up his pompous ass.

He cut through the garden, waving off one of the gardeners impatiently as she scrambled up to bow, striding past her to slam open the gate into his own part of the palace. Lozan and Naoki were at her parents’ house on Ember Island; he was meant to join them as soon as he could get this so-called minor territorial dispute settled but it’d been two weeks already and they were no closer to a resolution now than when they had started. “Damn it,” he muttered, and threw his jacket down on a bench in their training dojo, tugging his formal shirt off as well. He raised his hands and kicked his leg into the air, sending flame shooting across the room, his breath gusting out of him in a furious burst, throwing himself into his forms as he let the fire burn his anger out, panting with exertion. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He spun around to see Naoki leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Her grin widened. “A productive day, I see.”

“What are you doing here? Where’s Lozan?” He wiped the sweat away from his eyes with his bare arm, wincing as a trickle of it escaped him.

“He’s still with my parents. I came back to see what the holdup was. I take it Shigemi’s the holdup?”

“I can’t…every single damn time I try to reach a compromise he just ups and…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m no good at this. I told Juziya she needed to have someone else do it, but you know how she is when she decides something…” he trailed off as Naoki approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You take tomorrow off. I’ll deal with Shigemi.” Her hand wandered up his bare back. “Mmmm, so hot.”

“I don’t…can you do that? I mean, legally?” He was distracted by her breasts pushing against his chest.

“I’m the mother of the heir. According to Fire Nation law, I can represent him in all legal matters that concern the state.” She nipped at his throat.

He pulled back a little. “How do you even know that?”

A wicked chuckle. “My father told me. How else?”

“Your father? How does…” He sucked in a breath as she bit his neck.

“How does he know Fire Nation law? This is my father we’re talking about.” Another bite. “But now we’re not going to talk about him or anyone else. You’re going to take me into our bed and fuck me stupid and tomorrow I’m going to fix your little problem so you can get the fuck off this rock and join your wife and son on vacation.” She squeezed at his crotch, making him hiss.

“I love you,” he said into her hair as he walked her slowly backwards, fingers fumbling at her tunic.

“Bet your sweet ass you do,” she replied, and laughed.


	71. 214: Meili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of a very cold winter evening.

“All hail the Queen of Ice,” Sayuri sang out as she skated backwards past her and Meili shot her a look. She was dressed in some sort of odd looking woolen trousers; if she wasn’t mistaken they were an old pair of Daddy’s, far too big for her and ten years out of fashion. Not that Button had ever given even the slightest damn for fashion. She was holding on to Ping’s hands as he teetered and wobbled on the ice, his usual poise frozen right out of him. Tupilek was gliding rapidly around the circumference of the pond and as she watched, sprang into the air and rotated twice before landing smoothly. She smiled at him. He’d loved skating as a boy; it was seldom cold enough in Republic City for the ponds in the parks to freeze solid so it was a rare treat for him now.

“Look at that man of yours go!” Naoki tucked her arm into hers. “How long do we give Sozui before he loses patience and either blasts a hole in it or stomps back to the house?” She glanced over at him, scowling down furiously at his feet as they refused to obey him.

“He’s going to land right on his ass if he doesn’t straighten those ankles,” she said, and Naoki snorted.

“Yeah, you tell him that.”

“No thank you.” She tilted her head down to press down on Naoki’s. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“I know. It was a last minute thing. But Lozan’s been going on and on about seeing his grandparents so I gave my students a week off and here we are.”

“And Sozui?”

Naoki rolled her eyes. “He just showed up and asked me why we were leaving without him.” A burst of laughter from across the pond; Zu had gotten tangled into his skates and had pulled Zhi, trying to help, down with him.

She stroked her arm gently, not fooled for a second. “Lin really is doing fine. I promised you I’d let you know if she had another one of her spells and she hasn’t.”

“I know. It’s just…” Naoki’s nose turned pink at the tip, a sure sign she was trying not to cry.

“I know.”

“Are you two skating or gossiping?” Zhi called, still laughing as he guided Zu to his feet.

“Skating,” Naoki shouted back, and took off at a run, zipping past Sozui and grabbing Zhi by the arm, spinning him into a circle. She darted across herself, catching Zu’s elbow before he fell again. His eyes were dancing behind those thick glasses of his, his knitted hat, slightly too big, threatening to slide off. She righted it on his head with a smile.

“My hero,” he said, chuckling. “I’m afraid I’m not very good at this. Not like you lot are.”

“It’s only because I used to freeze over Papa’s koi pond when he wasn’t home so we could practice.”

“I can hardly imagine that was looked upon fondly. By your father or the fish.” He grinned up at her.

“Oh, it wasn’t.” She laughed and tucked her arm into his. “Keep your ankles straight and don’t step forward. Push away with your knees. Like this.” She demonstrated, very slowly, and he followed along.

“DAMN IT!” Ah, there was Sozui, down for the count.

“You know it’s easier if you skate standing up,” Naoki threw at him as she and Zhi did a showy spiral turn together. Sozui sent her a filthy look, sprawled on the ice, struggling to get to his feet.

“Maybe I should ask Tupilek for lessons,” Zu said, his eyes following him as he did another jump.

“You really should, he’d probably love it. Whoops!” She grabbed at him as his feet went out from under him. Typical Zu, though; he merely laughed, shoving the wayward hat back before adjusting his glasses.

“Maybe I should ask him for several!” He rubbed at an elbow, rueful. “I think I’ll tie pillows to my tender parts, first.” He watched Sayuri as she continued to go backwards, coaxing Ping along. “She’s safe to do this, right?”

She smiled. “She’s very safe. If she were trying any flashy moves I’d give her a shout but she’s going slowly and she’s always been sure on her feet.”

Zu scratched at his head, the hat in danger of sliding off. “You probably think I’m being a fusspot.”

She leaned down to kiss his cheek. He was not a particularly tall man, and she was a particularly tall woman. “No, I think you’re a first time father. Even Tupilek was nervous when I was pregnant with Linyi and he certainly knows better.”

He chuckled, grabbing at the hat again. “Well, I can’t be any worse than I assume Sozui was, right?”

“Sozui was a real pain in the ass,” she said, shaking her head as he crashed down again, his curses floating across the park. Naoki skated over at him and nudged him with her foot; he swiped at her ankle and she darted away again to grab at Tupilek’s hand as he twirled her. Zhi skated over to Sozui and offered his arm, bracing himself so that he’d keep upright. “There were a few moments there when we all thought Naoki was going to drop him headfirst down a live volcano.”

“She’s just…” He frowned a little. “She’s very slim, you know? Not much in the way of hips.” He glanced up at her before looking back at Sayuri. “I know I’m no expert, but I’m not a complete ignoramus on how childbirth is supposed to work.”

“I’ll be right there with her. I won’t lie to you, it usually makes it easier on the woman if she’s got a set of hips on her. But not always. And Zu, I am a very good midwife and she is my baby sister.” They watched as she flashed that smile at Ping, the one that lit up her entire face with its sparkle of wit. “She’s as precious to me as she is to you. I won’t let her or the baby come to any harm.” She wrapped an arm around him, her favorite of all of her brother-in-laws. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the others - she’d known Sozui since she was small, of course, and Ping, with his grave and rather formal manners was nevertheless kind and considerate and very good to Zhi. But she’d liked Zu from the first moment she’d met him, holding Sayuri’s hand as she’d proudly introduced him around their extended family only hours after meeting him. He and Sayuri were a pair; both of them brilliant and scatterbrained and full of humor, generous to a fault, curious and distracted all at once. She’d shuddered to think of the two of them setting up house together but they’d happily settled into the family home, where, in all honesty, Daddy would have preferred to have all of his children living. Papa had been thrilled as well to have Zu move in and had immediately dove into remodeling, throwing the entire house into an uproar, Lin threatening more than once to move out and never return.

And Qi? Qi had suffered so when Sayuri had been away for that year up at the Northern Air Temple, quiet and moody, losing weight that they could ill afford to lose. Daddy had finally come to her and begged her to do something but as far as she knew there was no cure for heartache. Qi had faked smiles as Button had left and had made sure their letters were cheery but the separation had been so hard on them. Even now she wasn’t sure that Button really knew the extent of how hard it had been on Qi.

She’d been jealous, as a child, of how much everyone doted on Sayuri. After all, she’d been the baby of the family for seven years! And then along came Button, with her terrible clothes, always forgetting to wear her shoes and leaving books and teacups abandoned around the house, her head firmly planted in the clouds. She’d always tried to be so good, such a perfect princess but what was the use? Button had charmed them all without even trying.

It hadn’t been fair. Daddy had always been close to Naoki, the both of them firebenders, spending hours together training. Papa and Zhi were thick as thieves with their books and studies. It was Qi she’d spent hours with, Qi reading to her, always willing to let her try her budding healing skills on them, holding her hand as they went on long walks together. And then along came Sayuri, and where Qi was Sayuri followed, the two of them inseparable. Even her place in Qi’s bed was taken over by the infant that, to her seven year old mind, did nothing but cry, inconsolable.

She’d resented her baby sister. Hated her, even.

All she wanted was to win back her Qi’s favor; desperate to show up her tiny, helpless foe. Therefore, in her determination to be noticed she decided to do the one thing she was the best at: Being a good girl. She took her duties as a princess seriously. She took care of her clothes, kept up her schoolwork, minded her manners, excelled at her waterbending studies. Other parents pointed her out as an example of perfect behavior to their own misbehaving children. She knew she was beautiful - she had a mirror, for one thing, and she heard what people said about her for another - and she made sure that she cared for her appearance as well. She was determined to be the very best Hou-Ting in the world.

Sayuri was none of those things. Her hair was a fright. She lasted three months at school before Papa threw his hands up and called Zhi’s old tutor. She frequently forgot her manners and had a tendency to wander off and was terribly sassy and always irresponsible. Even still, everyone loved her. Naoki adored her; Zhi was her steadfast champion and best friend. Lin doted on her, LoLo delighted in her, Daddy let her get away with murder and Papa, despite his reproving remarks, clearly thought the sun rose and set on her.

And Qi? She was Qi’s darling, precious baby.

She’d been twelve to Sayuri’s five when Button had come to her, eager to show her a clockwork man she’d made; drawing forth all the poison festering in her envious heart she’d rolled her eyes and told her it was stupid, something only a baby would make. Sayuri burst into tears, dropping the doll and running out of the room. She’d felt pleased with herself until she saw Qi standing there, arms crossed, looking at her with such disappointment that she couldn’t stop her own tears from coming.

 _That girl looks up to you,_ Qi had told her. _She admires you. You’re the person she wants to be, not that she’ll ever manage it. Your approval means the world to her._ Qi had sighed then, and put their arms out for her and she’d fallen into them, snuffling. _Baby, you know your sister is special, right? She’s not…_ Qi struggled for a moment. _She’s brilliant, yeah, but she has no common sense at all. She has no idea how to take care of herself or protect herself. She probably never will, not the way she needs to. And you know how to do those things. You’re smart, Meili, but more than that, you’re canny._ Qi stroked her hair. _I know you’re going to be just fine, whatever it is you do in your life. I have total faith in you. But Sayuri? She’s not like you. She needs you to watch out for her. Naoki’s out on her own now and Zhi’s starting university this year and who knows how long he’ll be around. She needs you, do you understand? The world is going to eat her up and I won’t be around forever._ Qi kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. _I’m depending on you._

She glanced over at Zu again. He was watching Sayuri as she managed to coax a laugh out of Ping, who was wearing so many clothes she was surprised he could move at all. Poor man. He wasn’t very fond of winter. They’d been lucky to get him out tonight, he tended to stay inside as much as possible when it went below freezing like this. Button looked over and spared the both of them a joyful wave, cheeks ruddy in the cold, before saying something to Ping that made him laugh even harder.

“I just want her and the baby to be fine. I love her so much,” he said, his voice wavering just a bit.

“So do I,” she replied, squeezing his shoulder affectionately, watching her baby sister’s smile light up the night. “You can depend on me.”


	72. 215: Meili and Yumi

Yumi watched Meili enter the restaurant, removing her lace gloves finger by finger. She always had looked like she had stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine, even when she was small and Wu was dressing her. In her heels she was taller than half the men around her; her curls swept up underneath a flirtatious little scrap of a hat, her dark blue dress what Wu had always liked to refer to as _couture_. It fit her perfectly and was flattering in every way. She had Iskani’s generous mouth, arched eyebrows and long delicate nose; the cobalt of her eyes belonged to her sailor of a father, gone some years back of a sickness that had wasted him away to nothing before he died. She’d been sorry to hear it. She’d never loved him, but he’d given them all Meili, and for that she’d always carried an appreciation for him.

Wu had once told her that entrances were everything; Meili had learned that lesson better than the rest of his children. Every single eye in the place was on her as she gracefully turned that swan’s neck of hers to search the room. Spotting Yumi she practically floated across the floor, all languid poise and confidence. The only thing that saved her from being stuck up was her genuinely good and kind heart. Yumi guessed some folks might scoff at the idea of a bonafide princess working as a waterhealer in some of the seedier neighborhoods in town, but Meili never looked down on Republic City’s indigent population. She was as gracious to them as she was to everyone else. Not that she didn’t have a devious side, though. Oh, she was Wu’s, right enough.

She was one hell of a waterbender, too. Well. She had the genes for it, despite her own lack of bending. Passed it right on down to those kids of hers, too.

“Hey there, Squirt,” she said grinning, as Meili reached her table. Meili shot her back the exact same dazzling smile before sitting down.

“Squirt yourself.”


	73. 215: Sayuri and Her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last will and testament.

They all gathered together in what she assumed was Madame Zong’s formal sitting room. She’d never actually seen it; Madame Zong had been their neighbor since Papa had first bought the house but she’d never entertained, or at least not to the best of Sayuri’s knowledge. It was well kept up and expensively furnished, however, albeit more than a bit outdated. One of the lawyers from the same firm Papa had always used was sitting behind a desk that had clearly been brought into the room for this, the reading of Madame Zong’s last will and testament. She had a sudden urge to ask the lawyer if she’d brought the desk along with her as well as her briefcase but Papa must have read her mind, because he was looking directly at her, scowling a warning. She blew him a little kiss and he closed his eyes, sighing. Poor Papa. Maybe someday she’d leave off teasing him but she was sure he’d miss it if she did. Well. She’d miss it, anyhow.

Madame Zong’s poodlemonkey, Cuddles, was sitting in the corner, disconsolate, probably wondering where her mistress was and why she had been left all alone. She called to her softly and she immediately came to her, jumping into her lap. She stroked at her ears. “Good girl,” she whispered. “It’ll be okay.” She had no idea what was to happen to her, but she’d talk to the lawyer about it before she left. She couldn’t bear to think she’d be discarded somewhere. Surely the executor of the estate would let her keep her.

The lawyer cleared her throat, a very lawyerly noise if she had ever heard one. “Yes, so we are all assembled?”

“Everyone but my son Yaozhi. Unfortunately he is out in the field and isn’t reachable at the moment.” Papa looked like he wanted to make a throat-clearing noise himself. The lawyer wrote something on a pad of paper and then nodded before looking up, making eye contact with the lot of them. They were all here: QiQi and Daddy flanking Papa, GrandLo and GrandLin sharing a settee (GrandLin, as per usual, looking like she wanted to drop a rock on something; she and Papa had shouted it out earlier - GrandLin not at all wanting to be here - and it was only Zu, whom for some inexplicable reason GrandLin fatuously adored, who had convinced her to come), Naoki to her other side, trying, as bored as she knew she must be, to look attentive, and of course Meili, wearing a smart blue dress she’d never seen before, ankles crossed serenely, looking perfect as always.

She was twenty-seven years old and she still felt the frequent urge to stick her tongue out at Meili. Ah well.

“In the event of a family member not being able to attend the will specifies that you, Prince Hou-Ting, will distribute the assets properly.” Papa merely nodded once to that. The lawyer shuffled her papers importantly and then began to read.

_I, Madame Zong, being of sound mind and body, do bequeath the following:_

_With the exception of the house and its subsequent property, I leave all of my other holdings and assets to be held in trust for the benefit of His Royal Highness Prince Wu Hou-Ting’s children’s charity._

The lawyer looked at Papa, who had his hand to his mouth. “Since the charity is regulated through our firm we will be taking care of all of the details. I do have a separate document for this and I assume we can review it later?”

“Of course, of course,” Papa murmured, and he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. “She never said a word to me of any of this. I am simply astonished.”

“It was good of her,” QiQi said, and put an arm around Papa, who had gone from dabbing to snuffling.

The lawyer nodded. “I’ll continue with the personal bequests for the family, then.”

_To the Lady Lin Beifong I leave my best wishes for her continued health and happiness. That should be enough to satisfy her._

GrandLin muttered something extremely filthy and she and Naoki grinned at each other. The lawyer’s eyes flew open in shock before she composed herself, rattling the paper indignantly at this lurid interruption. “Lin,” hissed out Papa, shooting her his finest glare. QiQi coughed to cover up a laugh and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

_To my good neighbor Lozan, I bequeath my set of fine steel Fire Nation knives, which he had several times admired. I hope that he will, in turn, bequeath them to someone deserving._

“Well, now. I wasn’t expecting anything from the old girl. I’m glad to get them, though, they’re a damn good set of knives,” GrandLo smiled.

“Why do you get knives and I get nothing?” GrandLin grumped.

“I’m better looking,” said GrandLo, and he winked at her. The lawyer ignored this exchange.

 _To his Royal Highness, Prince Wu Hou-Ting, I bequeath the silver writing desk set that belonged to my mother, as an especial thanks for all of the novels he has written. I especially enjoyed_ The Flame of Silence. _It reminded me quite fondly of a brief dalliance in my youth._

“Madame Zong, you naughty old thing!” said Naoki, and the two of them tried to stifle their giggles.

“Well, I had no idea she knew I had written anything!” Papa looked surprised. “I’m sure I never told her! How on earth did she know?” He looked around suspiciously, but the rest of them shrugged. The lawyer gestured towards the writing desk, which had been placed on the coffee table. Papa seemed mollified by this. “It is a truly lovely thing. How considerate of her to think of me.” He snuffled again and Daddy, without a word, produced a clean hankie.

_To the Prince Consort, Mako Hou-Ting, I leave my particular thanks for all of his many courtesies over the years. I also leave him my father’s ceremonial Fire Nation armor. It was made for him in his youth, when he was given the honor of wearing it by Firelord Zuko himself.”_

Daddy looked over at the armor, hanging from its own stand. He smiled to himself.

“Was her father a samurai! I had no idea!” Papa was staring at it as well. “Did you know, Mako?”

“I knew,” Daddy said.

“Extraordinary,” Papa murmured, and then turned his attention back to the lawyer.

_To the Royal Consort, the Honorable Qi Beifong Hou-Ting, I leave my long departed husband’s vintage Satomobile. As you once told me, it was one of the very first off the line by Hiroshi Sato himself. I know you will love and cherish it as much as he ever did. May you drive it in excellent health._

QiQi didn’t say anything, just smiled, pleased.

_To Her Highness Princess Naoki Hou-Ting, I bequeath my mother’s gold and fire opal tiara. It was a gift to her on her marriage to my father from Firelord Zuko and his wife, made by the Imperial goldsmith Kazalon. Despite your unfortunate hairstyle I think it will suit you quite admirably._

The lawyer took a red velvet box from the desk and with a bow, handed it to Naoki. She opened it, revealing the tiara, wrought to look like flames, studded with scintillating fire opals. Naoki gasped, just a little. “This is beautiful,” she said, and Sayuri was surprised to see tears in her eyes. “Oh Papa, look at it.” She handed it carefully over and Papa took it in both his hands, turning it so the fire opals blazed in the light.

“This is a treasure, Butterfly. Kazalon’s work is both rare and exquisite. What a magnificent gift.”  He replaced it into its box and gave it back. Naoki kept staring at it.

“I can’t even say thank you,” she murmured, running her fingers along it.

_To his Highness Prince Yaozhi Hou-Ting, I leave the contents of my late father-in-law’s extensive collection of books used for his own scientific studies. May he enjoy the books for years to come. When he is not off tramping about the countryside after insects, that is._

“Now that will make him happy,” GrandLo said, grinning. “He borrowed quite a few of those books back in the day, if I recall.”

“I have already made arrangements for the books in question to be fully catalogued and packed, Your Highness,” the lawyer said, looking at Papa. “When it is convenient we can discuss where you would like them delivered.” She handed him several sheets of paper. “As you can see, the list is quite extensive.”

“Oh, those rooms over the garage he and Ping are using will never do for all of these,” Papa murmured, paging through it quickly. “I’ll need to do some remodeling.” He perked right up at that, although Daddy and QiQi exchanged a look. The last time Papa had remodeled - when she had married Zu - Daddy and QiQi had escaped to QiQi’s country lodge as often as possible. Papa nodded at the lawyer. “Thank you, I will of course make the arrangements with your office.”

_To her Highness Princess Meili Hou-Ting I leave a hand-beaded koalaotter pelt wall hanging from the Southern Water Tribe that was a gift to my great-great grandmother from her husband, a soldier with the Fire Nation. He took ownership of it, I believe, as a spoil of war. If I know you at all I believe you might decide to donate it to the Southern Water Tribe museum; in that case, I would not like you to be without anything from me. Therefore I also leave you my wedding ring, which, after the death of my very dearest husband, I could never bear to remove. I have no children to leave it to; perhaps you might leave it to yours as an heirloom and remember me fondly._

The lawyer glanced at Meili. “The hanging itself is quite old and fragile and has been in cool storage to protect it and I thought it best to leave it there until you decide what to do with it.”

Meili nodded. “Thank you, that’s appropriate.”

The lawyer then handed her over a small black velvet box. “I do have the ring, however.”

“Yes, I know it,” said Meili, and she opened the box to reveal the delicate jade and seed pearl ring that had always been on Madame Zong’s finger. She didn’t say anything, but her eyes filled up a bit as she slid it onto her own finger. It looked beautiful. Of course.

_And last but not least, I have three gifts for the youngest Princess, Her Royal Highness Sayuri Hou-Ting. Who once, when she was eight years old, declared herself my nemesis._

“Oh dear,” she said, and tried not to laugh. “I had forgotten I did that.”

“Honestly, Sayuri!” Papa said, huffing his dismay. “Nemesis! I never!”

_First, I return to her something she gave me when she was five. It has sat on my bedside table ever since, a gift from a very tender heart, hidden under that ridiculous hair, the terrible state of her clothing and her regrettable habit of saying whatever it is she is thinking._

She laughed. “Well, leave it to Madame Zong to take a swipe at my poor hair from the great beyond.” The lawyer handed her a drawing, enclosed in an ornate silver frame. It showed herself and Madame Zong, holding hands, her long since deceased poodlemonkey, Lady Sweetums, sitting next to them. They were in the park. “I had no idea she still had this.” Oh dear. She could feel the tears coming.

“Good thing you didn’t take up art as a profession,” Naoki said, peering down at. She squeezed her arm, however, letting her know she was only teasing.

_Secondly, I leave her my poodlemonkey, Cuddles, to care for. I know you will care for her, Princess; after all, you have walked all of my poodlemonkeys with me since that day that you were five, telling me that you would make sure that no mean boys would ever make me cry again. Cuddles and I missed you very much when you were gone from us up north; I imagine we were nearly as happy as your own family to hear you banging away in your workshop after such a long silence._

She couldn’t help it, she was crying now. Cuddles stirred in her arms, nestling into her chin, sensing her distress. “You hear that, Cuddles? You can come home with me. And Zu.” Zu had already been worrying about what would happen to her as well.

Papa’s mouth dropped open. “Wait just a moment! Our home? I am entirely certain I did not-”

“Hush now, Wu. Not the time.” QiQi put a hand to his shoulder and gave him a little shake, frowning.

“You know how I feel about... _pets,_ ” Papa snitted, needing to get the final word in, but Daddy turned to look at him and Papa shut right up. Daddy only very rarely went against Papa, but when he did Papa invariably backed down.

“Go on,” Daddy said to the lawyer, in that voice that had always meant the end of everyone’s arguments.

The lawyer cleared her throat again and went back to her reading.

_And finally I leave to her this house, the grounds, and all of my belongings, save what I have detailed for the rest of her family, above. Do with them as you see fit, Princess. Sell them, move yourself into them, gut the entire thing into a workshop, it is of no consequence to me now. However, if you would occasionally make a good deal of noise in the middle of the night and disturb the Hashimotos next door in my memory I would be appreciative. I never liked them._

She couldn’t help it, she started laughing through her tears. “That’s the spirit, Madame Zong!”

_I thank you, Princess for your friendship, as unorthodox as it was. You gave an old woman reason to wake in the morning and look forward to the day. I was never lucky enough to have children before my dear, departed husband had to leave me, but I like to think if I had had a daughter, she would have been something like you. Although I certainly would not have let her run around the garden barefoot._

“Hmph,” said Papa. “And what would she have done about it, I ask you? It isn’t as if we didn’t try, after all.”

“Well, what do you know? Now you own a house.” Naoki nudged at her with her elbow. “Like you were a responsible adult or something.”

“Or something,” Meili said, and despite her new status as a homeowner she did stick her tongue out at her. Meili smiled, reaching forward and taking her hand, squeezing it before stroking Cuddles.

“Is that all?” QiQi asked, and the lawyer nodded.

“The rest details what Princess Sayuri has inherited. We will need to go over that as well, Princess; however, it doesn't need to be today and your family need not be present.”

She smiled. “I understand. I’d like to bring my husband and my father with me when I do, if possible.”

“But of course,” the lawyer said, setting the papers straight. “I am at your convenience.”

“Why on earth do you want me there?” Papa asked, and QiQi snorted.

“She means Mako, Wu.”

“She...oh.” Papa pursed his lips up. “Hmph.”

“Well, that was a waste of my time.” GrandLin stood up carefully, Daddy gently taking her by her elbow, making sure she was steady before giving a hand to LoLo.

“Thank you, my boy.” GrandLo winked at her. “I suppose we can leave Button here in her own house, eh?”

“I’ve never even seen half of it, I don’t think.” She looked about the sitting room with growing excitement.

“Well, it is yours now, Princess.” The lawyer smiled for the first time. “I have a few things to tidy up before I leave, but before I do, here.” She handed over a large ring of keys. “These are yours.”

She took the ring, momentarily surprised at how heavy it was. “What are all of these for?”

“This one is for the front door,” the lawyer replied, pointing at the largest key. “However, I have no idea what the rest of them open, and Madame Zong did not leave any instructions.” She started to gather up her things. “I suppose you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“Just what you love, Girl Detective.” Meili was smirking at her. She held her arms out, the ring looking beautiful against her dark skin. “Give me Cuddles, I’ll take her next door with me. Do you want me to send Zu over?”

“Would you?” She gave the poodlemonkey to Meili, who scratched behind her ears.

“Only if you promise to let me come over and wander about later.”

“Deal.”

Meili kissed her cheek and they all started to walk out of the room, Naoki supporting GrandLin and QiQi taking GrandLo. Daddy was saying something or the other to the lawyer, but she ignored it. She had a house to explore.

Her house.


	74. 215: Bolin and Opal

“Opal?” Bolin whispered loudly in the dark. “Opal? Are you awake?”

“No.”

Bolin snuggled up behind her. “Yes, you are.”

She nudged backwards with her behind. “What do you want?”

He ran a hand along her hip. “I think you know.”

She jabbed back at him with her heel. “At three in the morning?”

“You wore that yellow dress tonight. I like that dress. It makes me think impure thoughts.” There was a slight pause; and then a whispered, “I mean sexy thoughts by that.”

Opal giggled. “I know what you meant.”

“So what do you say, Easy-Breezy?”

“Are you going to get up in the morning and make me breakfast?”

“Goes without saying.”

She flipped around on the mattress until she was facing him. “Bolin?”

“Uh huh?”

“Why are we whispering? We’re the only ones here.”

“I don’t know. Because I like whispering impure thoughts to my wife at three in the morning?”

She pressed herself against him. “If I had known you were going to be having impure thoughts I would have worn a cuter nightgown.”

“Opal, we can solve that problem right now if you take it off.”

“That’s my boy. Always with the smart ideas.”


	75. 215: Ikki, Huan and Baatar, Jr

“Just a little bit to the left and then close it up. Thanks. These damned things are rusting too quickly. There’s got to be a better metal composite we can try.” Baatar raised himself up stiffly with a bit of a grunt, gratefully taking the hand that his brother offered. 

“Does it matter? They’re easy to fix.” Huan was staring at the rusted piece of metal in his hand. “Can I keep this?”

“It’s the principal of the thing. You can keep it if you want, I don’t have any use for it.” He looked past Huan and spied her standing in the entrance of the greenhouse. “Did you come here looking for us?” Huan turned his head as well and raised up the ring of metal, looking at her through it.

“I actually came for some cucumbers, but you’re almost as good.” She grinned at them.

“Hear that? We’re almost as good as cucumbers.” Baatar flicked his eyebrow at her and she laughed, walking towards them.

“I’m as least as good as a tomato,” Huan said, and he waved a ripe one at her to prove it.


	76. 215: Korra

“And furthermore, Avatar, it’s a well known fact that all of the villagers are thieves and…”

Korra stared out the window, tuning him out. She wondered what Asami was doing. Working late again, probably. Suddenly, more than anything, Korra wished she were home. With a sharp exhalation, she stood up, the village chieftain stumbling back in surprise.

“I’ll give my judgement tomorrow,” she said, and walked through the inn towards her room.


	77. 215: Sozui

Sozui crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back in his seat. “It almost sounds as if you are suggesting that I should replace my sister on the throne.” His smile did not reach his eyes. “I’m sure I’ve misheard, since that would be considered treason, and as the father of the young heir to the throne I’d be obliged to challenge you to an Agni Kai. Which, might I add, my wife might feel compelled to do in my place. Tea?”


	78. 215: Meili

She swung her daughter down from her hip. “There’s Grandpapa,” she said, pointing, smiling as her father crouched down and held his arms out for her, his mouth curving up in delight. “There’s my darling,” he said, and scooped her up.


	79. 217: Zhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family visits the Republic City Zoo's newly-opened Hou-Ting Invertebrate Center.
> 
> Written for the Different POV Challenge on Tumblr. Requested by Anon!

Noriaki peered into the glass enclosure. There was supposedly a dragonfly living in there, but for the life of him he couldn't find it. He glanced again at the drawing on the card naming its genus and describing its habitat; the problem was that the dragonfly itself closely resembled the habitat in which it was normally found. They'd obviously done a very good job at simulating the sea cliffs along the west coast because it it was nowhere to be seen. A trick dragonfly, then.

"If you look very closely at the little outcropping that looks like an armadillo tiger's paw, you'll see it hiding. It's at about three o'clock." He glanced over and then up. A very tall, bespectacled man about his age was peering in as well. He pointed. "You see? It will flit its wings every few seconds while at rest."

Noriaki looked again and this time he caught it, the slight tremor of its iridescent wings. "Ah! Yes! There it is."

"It's quite rare now, you know. That's why they've started a breeding program for it here. It resides pretty exclusively in this area and Republic City's grown so much in these past few decades." The man sounded wistful. He smiled down at Noriaki. "Are you interested in bugs?"

He returned the smile. "Not really, if I'm honest. But my daughter over there -" he nodded at a teenage girl a few yards away who was scribbling into a notebook "- really loves butterflies."

The man's smile brightened. "A lepidopterist! Wonderful!"

"She's been after us to bring her here since it opened. She's pretty serious about it, too. Takes notes, all of that kind of thing. My wife and I gave her a camera for her birthday so she could take photos, even." He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Apparently a week or so ago she saw some rare butterfly that isn't supposed to be in this area. Since then we can hardly get her to go to school, she would live there if we let her, I think."

The man's head tilted slightly. "Do you know, by chance, what it was?"

"Uh...no. Sorry. No. But we can ask her, if you'd like." At the man's avid look he called quietly over to her. "Yumisa? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

She frowned a little. "Just a second, Daddy, I'm trying to write this down..." She glanced up and over to the man next to him. Her eyes nearly popped out of her face. "Uh..."

The man gave a little wave. "Hello. Your father here tells me you spotted a butterfly where it shouldn't be? Would you mind sharing your notes?" He took a step forward and bowed. "I'm Zhi, by the way."

"I know who you are." Yumisa swallowed, eyes still huge. "I don't...you want to see my notes? Mine?"

"If you'd be willing to share, of course." That friendly smile again. His wife, standing to the side of Yumisa, caught his eye. She discreetly pointed at the man.

 _That's him,_ she mouthed.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. A glare; and then she pointed to the sign over the entrance that said HOU-TING INVERTEBRATE CENTER. _Him_ , she mouthed and then raised an eyebrow in return, waiting. He stared at the sign. He glanced back at the man who had approached Yumisa, who was holding out her notebook, her face slightly pink. He felt his own eyes widen. _Wait, him? That's him?_  Kame rolled her eyes at him in response.

So that was Yaozhi Hou-Ting was it? The man who was now sitting on a bench next to his daughter, listening to her patiently as she flipped through her notes, her words tumbling out all over themselves as she tried to find the page where she'd written the information about the butterfly. He nodded intently and then pointed at something, asking her about habitat.

"Well, after I cataloged it I started looking around the meadow and I discovered a big patch of frilly slippers growing there. They haven't been seen around here much lately, have they? Not after that disease that wiped out all the bees southwest of the city before I was born. But I remembered reading that the sooty copper fritillary preferred that flower, well, next to copper deposits that is. And then I went to the library and found that there was some copper found in the area, although not enough to mine, apparently." She took a deep breath. "I mean...I'm not really a real lepidopterist or anything. But I thought it could be related."

The man's smile was gentle. "On the contrary. On the contrary, indeed. I think, in fact, that you are quite an extraordinary lepidopterist." She flushed to the roots of her hair. "In fact, if it would be acceptable to your parents, I'd very much like to introduce you to my colleague at the university, Professor Huang. I am certain she'd be very interested in your notes."

Yumisa looked like she'd been hit by a train. "But...but she's the world's leading expert on butterfly habitat and breeding. I couldn't possibly...I'm..." She held her notebook out to him, her eyes full of tears. "I'm just an amateur."

He nodded gravely at her. "You know, Yumisa, that at one time or another we were all amateurs. Once upon a time I was just a little boy with jars full of bugs." That bright smile again. "In fact, on one memorable occasion I accidentally let a spider wasp loose in our living room and my older sister torched half the furniture trying to kill it while my poor father had hysterics." He chuckled. "He was not one for bugs, as it were. He still doesn't like them, although I think he's proud of the work I do."

"Uh, do you mean the prince?" Yumisa's smile was tentative.

"I do indeed." He leaned closer to her. "I'm sorry to have to report that the man still screams if he sees a spider wasp, my gracious." Yumisa giggled and the man returned it with a grin. Kame was beaming and suddenly moved forward to introduce herself as the man jumped up and bowed deeply, smiling all the while.

He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Something in his memory was niggling at him; something about the beach, and a cliff, and a long-legged boy who was looking for dragonflies. It had been so many years ago; he'd been around ten or so, playing kuai ball on the sand with his sisters and some of their cousins. The house where he grew up was only a three minute walk to that beach; his father and his uncles had all been fishermen by trade and as kids they'd practically lived there. What was it his auntie had said that day? Something about...

"I know you," he blurted out, and the three of them turned to regard him. "I mean...I think we met before. I think we did. It's been so many years though, I was just a kid. You were just a kid too, if it was you." At their three separate puzzled looks he laughed a little, scratching at the back of his head. "It was at Outlook Beach, south of the city. I grew up there. We were always at that beach. And there was this one day, there was this kid there, he was climbing up the cliff side, looking for a dragonfly, and I invited him to play kuai ball with us. My cousin Rena was sick that day so we had uneven teams." 

"Noriaki, what on earth are you going on about?" Kame was looking at him like he was spouting nonsense. Maybe he was, at that.

"Well, nothing, I suppose. Just that I remember my auntie saying that it was Prince Wu on the beach that day, my Ma was furious she'd missed it and furious that Auntie didn't ask for an autograph." He could feel his face heating up a bit.

The man started to laugh. "Wait a minute! I remember that day! I do!" He shook his index finger at him. "I even remember you saying that your cousin was sick. It was the first time I'd ever played kuai ball, too. We won both games, too, I remember. My sister-"

"The firebender girl! The one who had been surfing. Yeah, she came and played for awhile, too. She played kuai ball like she was born to it, I really remember that part."  He took a step back. "Wait, is that the one that married the Prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Naoki, yes, that was her." The prince shook his head in wonder. "I haven't thought about that day in forever." His hands crept up to settle on his hips. "Huh. What do you know. It's a tiny little world, isn't it?"

The two of them gazed at each other. Noriaki cleared his throat. "Say listen, I don't know if you still like to play or not, but a group of us get together on Friday nights, kick the ball around for awhile, go and get some noodles and a beer afterwards. Nothing formal or anything, people come and go as they can."

There was that smile again. "Does the invite include my husband? He's a sandbender, he swears he doesn't bend when we're playing but I think he's got a home court advantage going on. He's ruthless as a sand shark when he plays."

"Sure, so long as he's on our team." He found himself grinning back.

"Excuse me, professor, but you told me to come and get you five minutes before your talk was starting." A young man in academic robes approached the group.

"Ah yes, of course of course. Thank you, Tian." He dug around in his pockets, frowning, until he found a business card, handing it over to Yumisa. "I was quite serious when I said that Huang would be interested in your notes." He turned to the student. "Tian, could you please arrange a time for Miss Yumisa here to come to my office and meet with Professor Huang and myself?" He beamed at her. "She's spotted a sooty copper fritillary nearby."

"You're...are you serious? Seriously?" The young man looked like he was going to explode. "A sooty copper fritillary? Here?"

Yumisa nodded enthusiastically. "I know! I could hardly believe it myself but I even managed a photograph of it!" He looked around her as if to find it. "I don't have it here with me but I could bring it when I come to visit?" A tentative look towards the prince.

"Oh yes, please do. And any other photographs you have would be wonderful. And your notebooks! Bring your notes, please. Bring everything, really." He bowed. "Please forgive me, I'm giving a talk to some of the Zoo's biggest donors today and I really must run." He started to walk off, his long legs moving him rapidly towards the exit. He turned before he walked out the door. "This Friday night, then? Outlook Beach?"

"We usually get there around six. We'll look forward to it," Noriaki called after him, giving and getting a wave in return as the prince dashed away. He turned to see Kume with her hand to her cheek, shaking her head at him. "What?"

"Inviting a prince to come and play kuai ball with you like he was a fellow you met in a pub! Honestly, Nori!"

"Why not! He was pretty good when he was a kid, after all." He winked at her and she flapped a hand at him before tucking it into his arm. The young man was sitting with Yumisa, exclaiming eagerly over her notebook, peppering her with enthusiastic questions. Yumisa's face was shining as she ran a finger down the pages. "Well, would you look at that," he murmured to Yume, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad we came today."

"So am I," she replied, and they smiled to see their daughter glow.


	80. 219: Baatar, Jr. and Huan

“Huan?” Baatar walked into their bedroom. “Katara said there was a call…” his voice trailed off as he saw his brother sitting on the bed, weeping.

Huan looked up. “It’s Dad,” he said, his hands fluttering. “It’s…”

“No.” Baatar said, frozen in the middle of the floor. “Oh please no.” He stood there for a moment, listening to his brother’s soft sobs before sitting heavily down next to him. “Oh, Huan. He…he lived a good life, you know. He was ninety-seven, that’s a good…” He clapped a hand to his mouth as a sob escaped him.

Huan pushed his head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around him, the tears running down his cheeks.


	81. 220: Naoki and Sozui

He ran his fingers along the nape of her neck. “Sometimes I miss your long hair.” He followed his fingers with his lips.

“All that long hair was a pain in my ass. I’ve never been sorry I got rid of it. The only reason I hadn’t cut it before was that I was afraid I was going to break my father’s heart.”

“I was sad when you cut it off.”

“My fourteen year old self did not care whether you were sad or not.”

He laughed a little at that. “Good to know some things never change.”

“You know, when I was eleven I asked you if you thought I was pretty.”

He drew back for a moment. “Did you? I don’t remember that.”

“Oh, I remember it. You told me I was the best firebender you had ever seen.”

“Just as true then as it is now. You are still the best firebender I’ve ever seen.”

Her laugh was wry. “Oh, you broke my poor little heart to bits.”

The sheets rustled as he sat up. “Wait, what do you mean?”

She flipped herself onto her back to poke a finger into his bare chest. “Even an eleven year old girl knows that when a boy compliments her on her bending he doesn’t think she’s pretty.” She flicked at his nipple. “Ah, don’t worry about it. I got over it a long time ago.”

He stared down at her, the moonlight through the window bringing out the sharp angles in his face. “Is that what you think? That I think you aren’t pretty?”

She snorted. “Look, when you have a sister like Meili you learn fairly early on what pretty is and isn’t. There was no way Sayuri and I could ever compete, and we both knew it.” She smiled. “Seriously, it’s fine. I told you, I got over it years ago. I’ve got other qualities. I know my own worth.”

He reached out a hand and, with a delicacy of touch that surprised her, ran his fingers gently across her face. “Of course your sister is beautiful. I’m not going to say she isn’t, because we’d both know I’d be lying. But spirits, Naoki. I’ve been in love with you since I was twelve years old and watched you take down those three Zaofu boys that punched your brother.” He took her face into both of his hands. “I’ve never loved anybody else, and you damn well know it. Whose face do you think I see when I close my eyes? Not your sister’s, I can promise you. I see your face every single day when I look at our son. Every day. I can’t…I can’t even see any other woman but you and you want to know if I think you are pretty? Pretty doesn’t even apply. It doesn’t even count. It’s not relevant. This,” and here leaned down to kiss along her jaw, “is the most beautiful face in the world to me. It always has been. It’s just that thirteen year old me didn’t have the words to tell you so.”

“Well now you did it. You made me cry.” Her arms came up around him and she drew her short nails slowly down his back. “Make me cry some more,” she whispered, and then he put his mouth on hers, just like she knew he would.


	82. 220: Zhi

“Come to bed, Yaozhi.” Ping’s voice, with its lilting accent, broke through his thoughts.

“Just a moment more,” he said absently, fiddling with the knob of his microscope. It probably had sand in it. Again.

“Your beetle will wait for the morning. However, I, my husband, will not.”

Zhi brought his eyes up as Ping, with a slow smile, removed his veil.


	83. 220: Bopal Kids

Bu gestured at his air bison with the currying brush. “Come on, get your head down here, I can’t reach that high. Do you want me to brush you or not?” Ginger wasn’t paying attention, however; he was staring off into the sky to the west. “What is it, goof?” He shaded his eyes with his hand and watched as the speck in the distance resolved itself into an air bison with a woman perched on his neck, waving with both hands enthusiastically.

“Whoooooooo!” the woman shouted and Bu laughed and waved back at his sister.

“San! She’s here,” he called back, and he walked forward to greet her.


	84. 220: Naoki

“You’re throwing your fire away,” she said, taking his hand in hers and opening it wide. “Any firebender can shoot fire. The key is to make yourself one with the fire.”

The boy frowned at her reflection in the mirror. “I don’t understand, Master.” 

She winked at him. “You will.” She turned back to the other children, standing in position, waiting. “Now. Class. Who can tell Jiang here why it’s important to always bend from here,” she placed her hand on her abdomen, “instead of the hands or feet?”


	85. 220: Wu, Mako and Qi

Wu took the last swallow of his tea. “I have no idea. She keeps trying to explain it to me but you know I can’t make head nor tails of it. Mako, my darling, would you be so kind as to pass the tea?”

Mako picked up the teapot and moved it closer, never taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

“Thank you. She says it has to do with algernons.”

“Algorithms,” Mako said, and turned the page.

“If you say so.” He poured tea into his own cup and then into Qi’s. “You’ve fiddled it with it, though. How difficult is it?”

Qi shrugged a little. “I haven’t been able to keep up with her since she was about ten or so. That being said, I’m starting to get the hang of it. A little, anyhow.” Qi dished up some pickled beets.

“You keep interrupting her every time she tries to explain it to you, Wu. You’re lucky she hasn’t thrown her shoe at you.”

“Oh, go back to your newspaper.”


	86. 220: Wuko Kids

“Well, what do you suggest then?” Meili said, taking her hair out of its pins. “She’s turning one hundred. We have to do something for it.”

Naoki snorted. “And steal Papa’s thunder? He’d never forgive us.” She nudged her sister with her foot. “Shove over.”

Sayuri moved over. “QiQi said she threatened to emasculate Papa if he threw her a surprise party.” She put out a hand for Meili’s pins. “Not that it would stop him.”

“Never has before,” said Zhi, ducking into the doorway, waving a bottle of wine and bearing glasses. “I brought reinforcements.”


	87. 220: Team Avatar

“…and I can still kick his ass,” Korra punctuated this sentence by knocking her fist against the table.

Asami exchanged a smile with Mako. “Well, hopefully it won’t come down to that.” She put her hand over his, across the table. “Have you heard from Zhi?”

Mako nodded. “We got a letter yesterday. It was dated two months ago, though, you know there’s no real mail service in the desert. Probably had some traders deliver it to the Oasis. At last report he and Ping were in a series of canyons there.”

Korra frowned. “How close to southeastern border are they? The fighting’s getting bad again along there.”

Mako thought for a moment. “Not too close, I don’t think. Besides, Ping knows how to keep him safe. I don’t worry too much about it so long as he is there.”

“Always did kind of wish I’d learned sandbending,” Bolin said, stroking at his mustache. “Be pretty flashy, right?” He sat up straight and slowly spread his hands out. “Bolin. Earthbender. Lavabender. Actor. And now? Sandbender. It’s got a ring to it, right?”

Asami smiled at him. “I don’t know, I think you’re pretty flashy as it is.”

He sighed gustily. “San’s a better bender than I am. Earth, metal, lava and sand.”

“Naoki’s been a better bender than me since she was about ten,” Mako said. “Even little Lozan’s going to be better than me some day, I can tell. What can you do?”

“Be the Avatar. Then you’re the best.” Korra grinned, and waved over the waiter for another round of drinks.


	88. 220: Wei Beifong

“Wei Beifong! The Wei Beifong?” The kid’s eyes were huge. “Could I…get your autograph?”

He looked down at her in amusement. “Sure. What do you want me to sign?”

Her face dropped. “Oh. I don’t have anything. Never mind, I guess.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, I tell you what…what’s your name?”

“Lu!”

“Well, Lu, I was just heading into the cafe there for some lunch. How about you join me and I can sign a napkin? My treat.” He nodded down at her hands. “Those are earthbending hands if I ever saw them. You metalbend, too?”

“Yes sir!”

He pushed her gently towards the cafe door. “So why don’t you tell me where you learned?”


	89. 225: Ikki

She stood in the corridor, staring out one of the tall glass windows at the storm whirling the snow against the panes. It’d been snowing for three days straight now; it was beautiful, but she wasn’t looking forward to the whole digging them out part.

“Ma?” She glanced over and smiled at Goba, coming down the corridor.

“Did you need me?”

He put an arm around her. “No. I’m on my way to check on the windmills. Da says he wants to make sure they’re clear. He was going to go himself but I put him off.”

Ikki put an arm around his waist and sighed. “I wish he’d slow down a little.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Me too. I’m not going to tell him that, though. You do it.”

“Fat chance,” she said, and leaned her head against her boy’s cheek. 


	90. 230: Wu

“Grandpapa!”

Wu smiled and waved as his eldest grandchild walked across Kwong’s to his table. He rose and kissed both of her cheeks. “Linyi, my darling, you look perfectly radiant. Is that a new dress? Yes? Breathtaking. You are a vision in blue, you always have been.” She sat down and he sat as well, still smiling at her. “I took the liberty of ordering lunch for us already.”

“Octopus fritters?”

“My darling, what else?”

She took both of his hands in hers. “Grandpapa, I have the most salacious tidbit for you. It concerns a certain someone who will go unnamed but who has been trying for years to join us on the Spring Festival Committee.”

Wu’s eyes sparkled. “You must tell me immediately!” He leaned close.


	91. 234: The Hou-Ting Children and their Spouses/Partners

The photographer busied herself with her equipment, nodding at her assistant who approached the Hou-Tings to make a few minor adjustments to their hair and accessories and such.

She was still debating how she’d arrange them all. If it were just the siblings it would be one thing, but they’d requested the spouses as well for this shoot and that was going to make it more challenging. For one thing, Yaozhi Hou-Ting was considerably taller than the rest and that always made things difficult.

His husband was still a looker, though. A sandbender, born and raised in the Si Wong Desert and even dressed in the latest Republic City style he looked somehow different than the rest. The suit did not suit him; not with his long hair braided up on his head and the way he stood, hips open, legs apart, hands clasped loosely behind his back. It should have looked casual but he looked pent in, instead, all his energy constrained behind summer weight wool and a cravat. He caught her looking and held her stare, expressionless, until she glanced away, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. Unprofessional of her, damn it. Still, you couldn’t mistake how he always had an awareness of his husband, no matter where he was in the room.

Meili Hou-Ting’s waterbender husband was a different story. He wasn’t particularly handsome; however, he had one of the kindest smiles she’d ever seen. The journalist doing the story had mentioned to her that he’d come up from the South Pole to work as an administrator when the Bridge Clinic was first opened and the princess had met him there. He was laughing at something her assistant was saying; it was a warm and friendly chuckle and he included his wife in on the joke. He’d stayed home with their children when they were growing up, she’d been told, and it didn’t surprise her in the least. She was a little intimidated by Meili Hou-Ting, truth be told. Stunningly beautiful, even in her fifties, elegant and graceful. There was real affection in the way she put her hand on her husband’s arm and smiled at him, though. And she’d been nothing but gracious the entire afternoon, despite having to stand around and wait for the shot to be set up. Her mother had told her that everyone had expected the Bridge Clinic to be nothing more than a rich girl’s folly, given up after a year or so. It’d been up and running for over thirty years, however, and the princess was there nearly every day, working alongside the other healers. She was the real deal, obviously.

Everyone knew about the rocky relationship between Princess Naoki and Prince Sozui. _Firebenders_ , her grandmother would have said with a knowing look. They’d gone back and forth for years, with Prince Sozui even cancelling his wedding to a Fire Nation noble just days before the event was supposed to take place. When Crown Prince Lozan had only been a few months old Princess Naoki had taken him in the middle of the night and returned to Republic City, Prince Sozui close on her heels. She’d only been a girl when it had happened but she remembered the scandal. They’d finally ended up on a compromise where the family lived half the year in Republic City and half the year in the Imperial City and Princess Naoki moved her school between both locations. She’d never seen the princess duel but the journalist had and had told her it had been like nothing he’d ever seen before or since. _Legendary_ , was the word he’d used. The prince reached out his hand and trailed the backs of his fingers down his wife’s bare arm; the princess gave him a look so scorching that she hoped they’d make it through the shoot. She’d never seen her own parents look at each other like that, that’s for sure. Firebenders, indeed. If it were up to her she’d far rather have a relationship like Princess Meili and her husband seemed to have, though. All of that passionate drama back and forth must be exhausting.

The youngest was Princess Sayuri. She and her husband were both professors at Republic City University. They were a study in opposites; the princess was rail-thin with curls that were barely kept in check and her husband an inch or two shorter than she was with a round belly and thick glasses and a receding hairline. He was an astronomer who speculated on the distances between the stars, of all things. Princess Sayuri had invented the Analytical Engine and an entirely new department had been created at the University to further her work. Both of them brilliant, by all accounts, if not necessarily fashionable. They were not often seen among Republic City’s movers and shakers, choosing to focus on their work as well as their two children. They lived at the Hou-Ting mansion in the wealthy part of town with the princess’s parents, that much she did know. The professor was explaining something to Prince Yaozhi with great enthusiasm, his hands waving in the air and his tie knocked askew. She caught her assistant’s eye and discreetly motioned his direction; with a nod her assistant let her know that he’d caught it. Prince Yaozhi wrapped a long arm around his sister’s waist and said something to her; she and her husband both laughed and Prince Yaozhi looked over their heads to catch his husband’s eye with a guileless, sweet smile. His husband’s face gentled for just a moment; his eyes softened and his lips curved up just slightly. He strode over to the group and Princess Sayuri pushed a curl out of her face before saying something to him. His smile in return was dazzling white against his brown skin; he really was astonishingly good-looking, and her pulse stuttered and jumped a bit. He bowed deeply at the princess and she laughed, poking at his shoulder. When he came up out of his bow he looked more relaxed and the photographer blessed her for it. It would make the shoot easier.

“We’re just about ready,” she said. “Thank you all so much for your patience.”


End file.
